Nada es lo que parece
by LuDaGiZa
Summary: La vida tiene muchas idas y vueltas. Serena tiene una segunda oportunidad, ¿la aprovechara? o acaso lo que dejo atrás ¿ya no vale la pena? ¿Rei tendrá su segunda oportunidad?.UA
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes conocidos son de Naoko.

Capitulo 1. MISION

- ¿Es realmente necesario hacerlo?

Se escucho por la habitación, cualquiera pensaría como si nadie estuviera antes ahí, por el simple hecho de que estaba sin una luz que la iluminara. Sin embargo, esa habitación estaba completamente llena, no de personas, pero si de sensaciones, auras muy fuertes, magia también por encima de lo que jamás se hubiera pensado y algunas de las almas mas poderosas que se pudieran encontrar. Reunidas, sin otro propósito más que el de ayudar a 4 personas que dejaron de creer en ella, hace mucho.

-Completamente necesario y tú bien sabes lo que nos espera si no lo hacemos. Además, recuerda que tú eres la única que debe hacerlo.

-Sé que soy la única persona que tiene que hacerlo, pero ¿Y si ellos realmente no quieren ayuda? Ustedes saben que nuestra amistad quedó rota…

-Rei, sabemos que no te van a creer, por lo que te estamos dando todo lo necesario para que los prevengas, hoy más que nunca necesitamos de tus servicios.- La interrumpió la chica que estaba frente a ella. Aunque no la veía, sabía que estaba ahí. Rei conocía a quienes estaban en esa habitación completamente obscura… y sabía que no la dejarían ir hasta hacerles prometer que haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a esas 4 personas y sus almas.

-No dudo ni por un momento en ustedes, pero ellos si lo harán y aunque me den todas las pruebas necesarias, ellos jamás me creerán.- volvió a decirle a la chica frente de ella.

-Rei, esta misión no sólo es para salvarlos, tú sabes que tenemos que derrocarlo, cueste lo que cueste y tú crees que él se va a lamentar por lo que les pase a ellos o a ti… si ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo con su propia hija.

Desde el extremo derecho, donde Rei estaba parada, escuchó estas últimas palabras. Y a su lado izquierdo otra voz la hizo voltear.

-Sabemos que es muy complicado, pero confiamos en que lo vas a lograr, en cualquier caso, siempre recuerda que te apoyamos y estaremos cuando nos necesites, pero esta parte la tienes que hacer tú y sólo tú.

-Además, tenemos que conseguir por todos los medios la oportunidad de hacer que paguen lo que nos hicieron, Rei.- una cuarta voz detrás de ella se unió a las demás.

Rei sólo pensaba que lo peor había pasado, sus recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila en estos últimos 5 años, pensando, meditando, especulando, preocupándose y recapitulando todos y cada uno de los hechos.

Hechos por los que ella no era feliz, por los que ella tenía un gran peso encima, por lo que le costaba mucho decir que "si" a las personas alrededor suyo.

Sabía también el dolor que causaría al tomar una decisión, sea correcta o incorrecta, visualizó la decepción en las caras de esas personas.

No, la decisión no era fácil. Sin embargo, alguien ahí mismo en esa habitación le habló y las dudas que tenía al respecto, fueron disipándose poco a poco. Al escuchar lo que dijó, sólo sintió paz y fe, algo que ella había enterrado 5 años atrás. Esa emoción tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de obtener.

Fe ¿Qué era eso? Si ella sabía que en estos momentos ella no era su aliada. Sin embargo, fue la fe la que la motivó a decir lo que ella jamás pensaría decir en otras circunstancias. Después de que la quinta voz en esa habitación le dijera _"la fe mueve montañas, confía en ti Rei, tú los conoces y sabes lo que hay que hacer, el querer es poder y se que lo harás"._

-No queda entonces más nada que decir ¿Verdad?

-Todo esta dicho, Rubeus irá contigo, saldrás hoy mismo. Y recuerda, nadie debe saber de esta reunión.

-Si no les importa, llevaré a Deimos y Phobos para algunas tareas.

-Si los necesitas, adelante. No veo algún impedimento.

-Gracias.- y tras decir esto se dirigió a la salida, al llegar a la puerta giro y dijo –Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos…

-Suerte Rei, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámanos y te lo daremos.

-Ya tengo lo más importante.- les señaló levantando unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

Salió a una estancia mucho mayor y cerró los ojos unos momentos, ya que estaba completamente iluminada y después de pasar algún par de horas dentro de la habitación obscura, sus ojos necesitaban acostumbrarse a la luz.

Camino dentro de la estancia, que parecía un salón con cuatro ventanales al lado izquierdo que daban a un jardín inmenso, cubiertos por cortinas en un color turquesa, haciendo juego con unos sillones en ese mismo tono, este era uno de los 4 salones que había en ese castillo, este era el mas grande y donde todos los "muertos" estaban ahí, era donde se escondían durante la mayor parte del día, se dirigió a un chico como de 25 años, de aproximadamente 1.90 y con un color de cabello rojo.

-Rubeus.

-Rei, en que puedo servirte.

-Me acompañarás a casa, hoy mismo, tenemos media hora para salir.

-De acuerdo, sólo nosotros?

-No, también vienen Deimos y Phobos.

-Ese par ¿Segura que no nos meterán en problemas?

-Descuida Rubeus, confió en ellos más que en mi propia sombra.

-De acuerdo entonces, te veo en unos momentos en mi auto.

-Llevaremos la camioneta.

-Como digas.- y se retiro dejando a Rei viendo a los demás.

Cuando fue hacia su habitación a recoger sus cosas para el viaje, vio que alguien la esperaba junto a la puerta.

-Así que esta decidido, te vas hoy con el imbécil ese.

-Y a ti que te importa con quien me voy o no.

-Rei tu sabes que si me importa, además…

-No digas nada de lo que te arrepientas después, Jedaite.

-Rei, pero…

-Pero nada me voy, además, es por una misión y lo sabes muy bien.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, sólo que estoy algo preocupado por ti.- Diciendo esto se acercó y la tomó por la cintura acercando su cara a la de ella.

-Jedaite, por favor.- le suplicó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jedaite, para empujarlo si era necesario.

-Sólo cuídate mucho, no se que haría si te pierdo de nuevo Rei.- le susurró muy cerca de su boca, mientras Rei se dedicó a sentir el cálido aliento de él y al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que él sólo veía una sola cosa… su boca. En ese momento Rei anheló poder saborear esos labios y entonces Jedaite lo hizo, presionó ligeramente su boca con la de ella, en un delirante beso tan esperado por ambos, que los inundó de esperanzas para el mañana.

Un beso que empezó tierno y dejando en claro todo los sentimientos por parte de él y que llenó a Rei de una incertidumbre tan grande, que no tenía cabida en ese momento, no obstante, era de mucha fe, otra vez la maldita fe, pensó ella. Pero todo pensamiento racional se desvaneció en su mente al sentir la lengua de Jedaite abrirse paso en su boca y sentir que la intensidad del beso se hacia cada vez mayor.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, hundió su mano en esa cabellera y con la otra mano tocó su espalda, mientras él la tomó más fuerte por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo que deseaba poder saborear, lentamente dejó su boca dejando un sendero de besos hacia su cuello.

Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más difícil, tan necesitados el uno del otro. Jedaite poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta dar con uno de sus pechos, al instante, Rei gimió por la caricia y deslizó la mano que tenía en la espalda de él hacia su camisa, para poder desabrocharla.

Jedaite bajó con su lengua por el cuello de Rei hasta el pecho que acariciaba con su mano, enardeciendo la pasión de ambos en el trayecto. Los dos tan absortos en sus acciones, que no notaron la presencia de dos chicos que venían del otro lado del pasillo.

Tosiendo disimuladamente uno de ellos se adelantó.

-Señorita Rei.

Al oírlos Rei empujó a Jedaite y se dio vuelta para mirar al chico que le habló.

-Eh ¿Ya están listos?- preguntó totalmente sonrojada.

-Si señorita sólo venimos por su equipaje y a escoltarla.

-Bien, esperen un segundo.- volteó y abrió la puerta que daba paso a su habitación, con una cama con dosel al lado derecho, dando su cabecera a una ventana donde se veía el ocaso del atardecer, enfrente de esta, había una cómoda con un espejo y todas las cosas personales de Rei.

-Jedaite me acompañas.- incitó dirigiéndose a un muy frustrado chico parado en medio del pasillo.

-Si, claro.- le respondió él aclarándose la garganta.

Rei dejo que Jedaite pasara y después ella lo hizo y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama y abrió su armario, bajo de los lugares superiores una maleta y sacó la ropa que llevaría, la cual no era mucha, se acercó a la cómoda; metió otras cosas en la maleta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se la entregó al chico que la esperaba.

-Es todo, los alcanzo en un momento Deimos.

-Si señorita.

Volteando hacia dentro de la habitación con Jedaite sentado al borde de la cama, cerró la puerta, se dirigió a donde estaba y se sentó su lado.

-Lo siento creo que me deje llevar por el momento.

-No, Rei no lo sientas, por favor es lo único que te pido, no te disculpes por algo que deseamos los dos, algo que por mi parte es verdad.- le confesó tomando sus manos entre las suyas y prosiguió, -Rei, tú sabes que desde que te conocí hace 7 años no dejo de pensar en ti, pensé que te había perdido hace 5 con lo de ese problema que paso en tu casa y por el cual estas aquí, pero yo nunca perdí las esperanzas de encontrarte.

Acariciando con una mano su mejilla, él la miro a los ojos y ella descubrió lo que siempre había temido, el amor. El más puro amor que alguien le pudiera profesar a alguien, él lo hacía y sin embargo, ella sabía que no era posible. Por lo menos hasta acabar con su venganza.

-Jedaite, tal vez sea lo mejor dejar las cosas como están, no debimos besarnos como lo hicimos, yo me voy y no se si vuelva, pero quiero agradecerte por ser tan bueno conmigo.

-Si es así como lo quieres, yo no te obligaré a otra cosa Rei, sin embargo, hay algo que tengo que pedirte y no me importa nada más que eso… así que dame sólo un minuto, por favor.

Y al decir esto sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se arrodillo ante Rei mientras ella se le quedó viendo con cara bastante asombrada.

-Princesa, se casaría con este humilde admirador de su belleza, el cual le profana un amor más allá de lo admisible y el cual espera hacerla feliz de aquí a la eternidad, sin otra cosa que ofrecer más que la pasión y el amor que tengo para usted.

-¿Por qué haces esto Jedaite?- le preguntó con los ojos a punto de sacar esas lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo reprimió y que en esos momentos luchaban por salir. Pese a esto, dentro de ella temía lo que pasaría, ya que a pesar de ser la poseedora de uno de los dones más temidos, pero a la vez más escondidos de todos, la premonición, no podía ver su propio futuro y eso era algo que realmente la hacia enfurecer.

-Únicamente pido una oportunidad Princesa, te amo Rei, por favor.- le rogó mostrándole un anillo de brillante en forma de flama. El cual Rei se quedó viendo bastante conmocionada, él sabia que ese era el escudo de la familia de ella, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?, no era momento de averiguarlo, ella se tenía que ir y decidió algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, pero ya habría tiempo para acomodar las cosas ¿Verdad?, levantándose de la cama se puso enfrente de Jedaite.

-Jedaite me tengo que ir, por favor no me lo tomes a mal, pero…- él sentía su corazón rompiéndose ante estas palabras, pero lo que dijo Rei, ni por mucho era lo que el había pensado que le diría y lo dejó completamente frío.

-Mi vida se complica a cada instante, pero si estas dispuesto a soportarlo, te pido que guardes ese anillo y en cuanto regrese lo primero que hagas al verme será ponerlo donde corresponde.- y señalando su mano se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rei salió de su habitación hacia donde la esperaban Phobos, Deimos y Rubeus, dejando al chico por el que su corazón palpitaba sumido en su conmoción.

Al llegar al lado de la camioneta, se subió en la parte trasera con Rubeus a su lado. Dando un último vistazo a la ventana de su habitación, donde observó una figura parada ahí con la mano en alto despidiéndose de ella. Sonriendo se dirigió al chico que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Adelante Deimos, hay que llegar antes de la medianoche.

Espero comentarios, buenos y malos.

Saludos, Lumar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, tuve algunos problemas por eso no había actualizado, pero espero que esos problemas no se repitan y si me atrazo otra vez, por favor no pierdan la calma. Pienso terminar el fic, pase lo que pase, jeje.

Ahora si, que disfruten la lectura. Agradesco los rews que me mandaron y especialmente a Pame por su apoyo.

2. Otra vez en casa.

Llegaron alrededor de la medianoche a las afueras de Preston, a una casa de dos pisos, de estilo gótico, con un amplio jardín y enrejado de casi 3 metros de altura, para demarcar el terreno.

-Phobos, Deimos, entreguen esto.- les ordenó Rei dándoles unos sobres que traía en su bolso. –Recuerden que no los deben ver y regresen después de hacerlo, por favor.

-Si señorita, lo haremos enseguida.

Después de bajar de la camioneta se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, junto a Rubeus, quien abrió y le cedió el paso para que ella entrara primero. Dando paso a una estancia donde se encontraba un pequeño bar de frente y al lado izquierdo una sala bastante acogedora en color blanco, una mesa de té con vidrio transparente al centro y una gran chimenea empotrada en la pared, completaba el mobiliario en esa habitación.

Rubeus entró y dejó las maletas en el suelo, para poner leña en la chimenea y encenderla.

Rei tomo su maleta y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que se localizaban en la parte superior de la casa.

-Descansa Rubeus, mañana comenzamos con la misión.

-¿Sabes que sólo tenemos 5 días?

-Si, a partir de mañana, trabajamos contra reloj. Mañana, ¿te encargarás de él o quieres que yo lo haga?

-Me gustaría más que tú lo hicieras, pero aquí solamente sigo órdenes.

-Ok, entonces ya sabes a quien vigilar, si aceptan verme, nos encontraremos en la cafetería, que esta afuera del instituto a las 5:30. Buenas noches.- diciendo esto se fue al piso superior, dejando a Rubeus en la sala.

Al otro día, tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola, buen día Rei.- Saludó una voz conocida, cruzando por la puerta con el desayunó en una bandeja… se veía delicioso.

Rei volteó y vio a una mujer alta de pelo negro, dirigiéndose a la cómoda, para dejar la bandeja.

-¡Luna!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, realmente me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Lo siento Luna, es sólo que me sorprendes. Ella no me dijo que estarías aquí, lo lamento realmente.

-Lo se Rei, no te apures. De cualquier forma sabes que siempre estoy al pendiente de ustedes.

-Gracias.

-¿Hoy los vas a ver?

-En la tarde, ahora voy a ver al abuelo y después voy al cementerio.

-Bien, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, espero que logres convencerlos.- la reconfortó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Yo también lo espero. Gracias por el desayudo.- Agradeció Rei quedando sola en la habitación. Se dedicó a desayunar, pensando que hoy sería un día bastante agitado.

Sonó un teléfono y Rei se fijó en la pantalla para saber quién era. No se esperaba una llamada a esas horas de la tarde y menos sabiendo que tenia el tiempo medido para llegar a la cafetería.

-Qué pasó Deimos, ¿hay algún problema?

-Sólo le informo que ya están todos en la cafetería.

-¿Ya están ahí?, yo pensé que llegarían a la hora fijada.

-Bueno, parece que quieren hablar antes de verla.

-Bien, ya voy para allá, tal vez me tarde unos veinte minutos en llegar.

-Claro señorita, los seguiremos vigilando.

Cortando la comunicación se dirigió al taxi que la esperaba para dirigirse a la cafetería. Se estaba complicando la reunión con ellos, pero ya se imaginaba que se reunieran entre ellos antes.

Ahora sólo quedaba el convencerlos de que la acompañaran antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, no podía perder la oportunidad de salvar a uno de ellos. Porque jamás se lo perdonaría y para Rei, perder a alguno de ellos no era discutible, no estaba en su modo de ser.

Tan absorta estaba en estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el taxista acababa de llegar a la cafetería. Miro por la ventana del auto y los vio adentro, le pagó al taxista y en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la cafetería la vieron.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa donde la esperaban.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Hola chicos, yo…

-Mina te hizo una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, qué buscas? Rei.

-Darien, si me dejan hablar les explico todo.

-No Rei, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, si vinimos es para decirte que todo lo que intentes decir no te lo creeremos.- Al decir esto Mina se paró de la silla para dirigirse a la salida, pero ante de lograrlo, Rei la tomó por el brazo dándole la vuelta.

-Un momento, yo no vengo a pedirles perdón, porque sé que no me van a creer, sólo estoy aquí porque… porque…- no le salían las palabras, quería explicarles muchas cosas, pero ellos no sabían todo lo que había detrás de esa reunión, y ella tampoco les podía decir todo. No por el momento.

-Suéltame Rei, si no vienes a disculparte entonces no queremos saber nada de ti, ¿No es cierto Darien?

-Así es Rei, no sé que es lo que esperabas, pero no te permitiremos que vengas después de cinco años como si nada pasara.- Las palabras que él pronunció le llegaron muy al fondo de su corazón y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la fe que habían puesto en ella no seria suficiente.

Soltó el brazo de Mina y tomando asiento junto a Darien, Amy y Lita, volteó a ver a Mina.

-Regrese a casa por que tengo…, bueno lo que importa realmente es… sólo espero que quieran escucharme, lo único que pretendo es saber si aceptarán hablar conmigo. Darien, chicas, es difícil para mi regresar y no por el motivo que piensan.- Dijo antes de que la interrumpiera Mina, la cual regresó a su silla y veía como Rei había cambiado, su forma de dirigirse a ellas y supo entonces que ya no seria lo mismo, ya habían perdido a su amiga de la infancia. La persona que tenían delante era una completa extraña ahora.

-Muy bien, entonces Rei, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?. Yo la verdad estoy algo confusa y quiero saber que es todo esto.

-Tiene razón Amy, pero es extraño, después de cinco años regresas y no sólo el hecho de que quieras hablar con nosotros, si no también el que vengas precisamente a cinco días de su aniversario.- La chica de cabello castaño hablo por primera vez, diciendo algo que Rei esperaba. La vio a los ojos esperando alguna reacción. Rei no tuvo ninguna. Únicamente se le quedó viendo y se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo para todos, hasta que el mesero se acercó para pedir la orden.

Después de pedir café para todos, Darien volteó a ver a Rei y con una profunda tristeza en los ojos y mirada melancólica, expresó lo que en esos momentos sentía… confusión.

-Rei, si no vienes a disculparte, ni tampoco vienes a explicar las cosas, entonces dinos ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-No creas que esto es fácil para mi Darien, son cinco años y si vengo en estos momentos es por su bien y para asegurarme que alguna de ustedes no cometa alguna estupidez.- les señaló dirigiendo la mirada de Darien y a Mina, la cual reaccionó, al instante, poniéndose de pie para darle una cachetada a Rei. Pero una mano la detuvo, sorprendida se volteo a mirar quién había sido. Se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí.

En esos momentos Darien se paró y miró con furia a la persona que había evitado que Mina golpeara a Rei. Las chicas también se pararon.

-¿Tú?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero a Rei, ni tú ni nadie le pone una mano encima.

-Siéntense, que lo último que quiero es llamar la atención de todo Preston.- Les pidió Rei para que siguieran escuchando.

Todos tomaron asiento, Mina y Amy por lo que había dicho Rei. No querían que nadie supiera que estaban en esa reunión. La mayoría de la gente en Preston las conocían, por el hecho de ser las herederas del hombre más rico en esa ciudad, Thomas Aino.

Lo mismo pasaba con Lita al ser la sobrina de uno de los hombres más importantes de toda Inglaterra- hombre al que Rei odiaba por sobre todas las cosas- Kenji Tsukino.

-Rubeus, así que tú estas con Rei, entonces deduzco que ¿Somos enemigos?- Darien dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra, a lo cual, ella miró a Rubeus y después a Darien.

-Tanto Rubeus como yo, somos el medio para un propósito mayor, el hecho de trabajar juntos, no significa que seamos sus enemigos. Aunque parezca todo lo contrario. Las cosas no son como creen chicas, Darien, esto es difícil y yo no estaría aquí si no me importaran.

-Entonces estas aquí por que te importamos Rei.- indagó Amy con un tono que denotaba incredulidad.

-Así es Amy, y necesitamos hablar, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sus vidas corren peligro.

-Bien, entonces si te importamos y aseguras que nuestra vida corre peligro, ¿Por qué la persona que más odiamos, después de ti, esta contigo?

-Pequeña Amy, lo que pasa…

-No me digas pequeña, Rubeus, que en primera no hablo contigo y segunda no me conoces, así que no te metas conmigo.

-Rubeus, espérame afuera.

-Pero Rei…

-Espera afuera dije.- le ordenó Rei en un tono más fuerte, luego se dio vuelta para encararlo, a lo que Rubeus asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiró de ahí.

-Es tarde y sinceramente no has dicho nada que no sepamos ya, a menos que quieras decir alguna otra cosa, aparte del hecho que estamos en peligro. Rei… sencillamente yo no te creo.

-Darien, pero…

-Disculpa Rei, pero tú misma fuiste la que hizo que yo… bueno que no confiara en ti.

-Entonces ¿Lo que pasó fue más importante que nuestra relación?. Ya no es lo mismo, lo sé, pero pensé que quizá tú…

-No Rei, no te confundas estoy sumamente molesto contigo, porque fuiste tú y solo tú la culpable de que ella muriera.

Rei sintió que su corazón se hacia pedazos, no tenia idea el porque estaba ahí, si ya sabia que todo esto iba a pasar, en todas las premoniciones que tuvo, ninguna daba un resultado contrario. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su alma había una pequeña luz de esperanza, por todo lo que dejó en Dublín. Por ella, no quería que las cosas quedaran así con él.

-Bien, no voy a defenderme, porque ya les dije que vine a salvarles la vida y sinceramente no… no voy a perder más tiempo, si les interesa saber de que se trata, llamen- dijo entregándoles a cada uno una tarjeta y al terminar de hacerlo se levantó -voy a estar hasta el viernes, y sinceramente espero que lo hagan. En especial tú, Mina. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Al salir de la cafetería, Mina se quedó muy pensativa.

-¿Por qué esta tan interesada en Mina, y no en ti, Darien?. Francamente pensé que vendría a solucionar las cosas contigo.

-No sé chicas, la verdad no sé que pensar. Creo que Rei ya no es la misma persona con la que crecí. Ni la amiga que ustedes conocieron. Esperen aquí, no se vayan.- les pidió antes de salir de la cafetería. Los encontró a pocos metros de ahí, Rubeus, Rei y otros dos chicos, que voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron.

Darien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Phobos y Deimos, nunca pensó llegar a volver a verlos, así como tampoco volver a ver a Rubeus y menos a Rei.

-¿Qué es lo que esto significa Rei?

-Significa que estoy aquí para ayudarles, ya se los he dicho. Darien lo que le paso a Serena no fue culpa nuestra.- se defendió Rei señalándose a ella y a Rubeus.

-Quieres que hablemos contigo, pero llegas con Rubeus y ahora aparecen Phobos y Deimos. ¿Y ustedes, están de acuerdo con ella?- Darien interrogo a los gemelos.

-Darien por favor, si quieres hablar no va a ser aquí, detrás de la tarjeta que te di hay una dirección, los espero ahí. Si les parece bien en una hora.- Le contesto Rei.

Y dejando a Darien en ese lugar se encamino junto a Rubeus, Phobos y Deimos a donde estaba aparcada la camioneta.

Se subieron a ella y se dirigieron a la casa donde los esperaba Luna. Con noticias inesperadas.

-Hola Luna, ¿Pasa algo?

-Si Rei, acompáñame al despacho, chicos en la cocina hay algo de comer por si tienen hambre.

-Gracias.- los tres se fueron a la cocina, dejando a Rei y Luna que se encaminaron al despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta del despacho, Luna se sentó en un sillón que se localizaba atrás de un escritorio, indicándole a Rei, que se sentara en uno que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?... me estas asustando.

-No es nada Rei, sólo quiero saber si has tenido alguna premonición estos días. Y si ya fuiste con tus padres.

-Bueno, primero no he tenido ninguna premonición, pero no sé porque te preocupa, todo esta saliendo un poco mejor de lo que esperaba y lo de mis padres, no se si tenga la oportunidad de ir a verlos, me urge sacar de aquí a Mina y creo que me va a costar demasiado trabajo hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que tienes que afrontar a tu familia tarde o temprano?

-Si Luna y si no me equivoco, Darien llegara en un rato más. Sabes, en todo este tiempo idealice mi encuentro con él, pero nada me preparo para verlo y ver todo el odio que tiene hacia mi. Me duele mucho, sabes. Pero tampoco le puedo decir la verdad.

-Dale tiempo, veras que te perdonaran y todo será como antes.

-Si lo sé, pero el saberlo no me evita pasar por esto.- En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre y se quedan en silencio, dos minutos más tarde aparece Deimos diciéndoles que ellos están aquí. Luna se dirigió a la puerta y le dio ánimos a Rei.

-Ten fe Rei, tú sabes lo que se tiene que hacer.- le señaló antes de comunicar a Deimos que los haga pasar al despacho.

Darien y las chicas entraron y se encontraron con una casa completamente amueblada con los más finos objetos que hubieran visto. Logrando que se intimidaran un poco con tanto lujo. Cuando oyeron los pasos de Deimos, voltearon y con una señal él les indicó que lo siguieran.

Al ir pasando por el pasillo que daba al despacho, se dieron cuenta que del otro lado se encontraba la cocina y pudieron observar a Phobos, Rubeus y a Luna, lo que los sorprendió aún más.

Deimos les abrió la puerta y se encontraron con Rei sentada atrás de un escritorio caoba, hablando por teléfono. Ella al verlos les indicó que tomaran asiento y que esperaran un poco.

-_Entonces es posible que vengas antes del viernes._

-Lo dudo, pero estuve pensando, lo que te había comentado la semana pasada.

-_¿Lo de armar una escena para que parezca que ella morirá?_

-A eso exactamente me refiero.

-_No quiero exponerla demasiado, y además ¿Estas segura que aceptará?_

-Pues realmente no lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, de todos modos, si dice que no, entiendo perfectamente.

-_¿Están contigo ahora?_

-Si

Se hizo un silencio por varios segundos, mientras Darien se le quedaba viendo con una mirada completamente furiosa. Amy se dedicaba a contemplar los libros que había en ese lugar y cada vez que veía el titulo de uno se asombraba, jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse con ese tipo de libros, la mayoría primera edición y muy difícil de encontrarlos.

Lita observaba todo el decorado, mientras Mina estaba desesperada viendo a Darien y después a cada una de sus amigas, evitado en todo momento, ver a Rei.

-_Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos Rei, sabes que tienes toda mi confianza, así que me llamas después de la reunión. Por cierto, necesito hablar acerca de Jedaite._

-Demonios, ¿puede ser cuando llegue allá?

-_No te escaparas Rei, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

-Lo sé pero no es momento de hablar de eso, te llamo.- Colgó y se dirigió a ver a Darien que no tenia ningún cambio en su expresión.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?

-Agua.- Dijo Amy.

-Igual yo, por favor.

-¿Mina, Darien, ustedes quieren algo?- les preguntó después de que ninguno dijera nada.

En respuesta Mina negó con la cabeza y Darien se limito a verla y después se paro de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Rei no venimos a socializar, así que ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Deimos?

Asomándose por la puerta- Si señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Trae dos vasos con agua por favor.

Esperaron en lo que Deimos regresaba, les dio el agua a Amy y Lita y se retiró.

-Bien la cuestión es esta, vengo a salvarte de que mueras Mina.

Mina giró a verla, sólo hasta ese momento vio que le hablaba muy en serio como para que fuera una broma.

-¿Co… como… como dices?- preguntó dubitativa la rubia tragando saliva con bastante dificultad.

-Eso, que morirás si no hacemos nada por evitarlo.

-Pero acaso estas demente Rei, como te atreves a decir eso, ¿En qué te basas o que fundamentos tienes para asustarla así?

Todas se quedaron viendo Darien y después a Rei.

-No sé cuando va a pasar exactamente, pero me supongo que será el viernes.- Todos la miraron incrédulos, ella miró fijamente a Mina sin inmutarse y prosiguió. –Lo creo porque, es lo que ha pasado en los últimos cuatro años. Claro, las victimas fueron otras, pero es lo que me hace pensar algo que posiblemente nos haga más fuertes, sin embargo, es muy complicado y sólo sí estas completamente de acuerdo en hacerlo, lo haremos, pero ten en cuenta que si aceptas la proposición, todo cambiará para ti, Mina.

-¿De qué hablas Rei?- Preguntó Mina sin saber de qué hablaba su antigua amiga. Y con un miedo que todos sintieron en su tono de voz.

-Hablo de esto.- Y le dio unas fotografías donde se observaban en una, como un auto estaba completamente destrozado, después de que se estrellara en contra de un muro de contención en una carretera. En otra se notaba un avión en llamas, descansando sobre un terreno lleno de escombros y cuerpos. En otra foto se distinguía un bote envuelto en llamas hundiéndose en el mar. Y por último una donde se veía un edificio en llamas.

Con la cara pálida, por las imágenes que tenía enfrente, Mina se giró y vio a Rei, sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron en un tono por demás asustado. Estaba completamente asustada y por lo mismo demasiado temblorosa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?, no entiendo ¿Explícate?- le exigió con un tono, un poco, más alto de lo normal.

-Eso significa que no se detendrán, ante nada ni nadie, por hacer, lo que sea necesario, para matarte. Sin embargo, puede haber opciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rei?, entonces ¿Es en serio tú amenaza?

-No, Darien, yo no estoy amenazando a nadie, estoy tratando de ayudar a Mina.

-¿Ayudarme?, mostrando esto- señaló las fotos - vaya, tú modo de ayudar es bastante reconfortante.- El tono sarcástico logró que Rei se sonriera

-Mina hay de dos en esta situación. La primera es la que no me gusta para nada y…

-Espera Rei.- La interrumpió el chico pelinegro. –Esas fotos pudiste sacarlas de cualquier lado y no se me hace justo que espantes a Mina en esa forma.

-Mmm, no esperaba menos de ti Darien y si tienes razón, pude haberlas sacado de cualquier lugar, pese a eso, aquello no cambia esto.- acotó mostrándole a Darien otras cuatro fotografías, las cuales mostraban tumbas con epitafios que le llamaron la atención por los nombres ahí escritos.

-Esto no es cierto Rei, ¿O si?- Estaba completamente confundido, no se esperaba lo que le acababa de mostrar Rei, sin embargo, era la forma en que se comportaba ella, por lo que realmente estaba sumamente molesto e indignado. –Pero ¿qué es lo que significa esto Rei?, ¿Acaso no te importa esto?.

Echando las fotos hacia donde ella estaba. Rei sin inmutarse le dirigió una leve y sarcástica sonrisa.

-¿Crees que no me importa?. Mira esas imágenes las tuve días antes de que pasaran y durante todos estos años me han estado atormentado, pero dime una cosa Darien, ¿Te fijaste la fecha?

Mina, Lita y Amy estaban confundidas, Darien volvió a tomar las fotos y vio algo que jamás pensó, ahí estaba, un día que para el significaba el peor de cada año, durante los últimos cinco. Claro y sin ningún error se leía la fecha _"27 de agosto"_. Realmente quedo absortó con eso, dejó las fotos en el escritorio y le dirigió una mirada de completo asombro a Rei.

-Eso mi querido Darien, es por lo que estoy aquí.- Dirigiéndose a las chicas prosiguió. –Después de que… del accidente con Serena, es lo que ha sucedido, primero Setsuna, después Haruka, al año siguiente fue Michiru y finalmente el año pasado el Doctor Tomoe y Hotaru.

Todas quedaron sin palabras y bastante confundidas, sobre todo Mina, que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿yo soy la siguiente?

-No necesariamente, sólo unas cuantas personas sabemos lo que te pasara y nosotros, tenemos esa ventaja y lo ocuparemos a nuestro favor.

-En serio y ¿Cuáles son las opciones de las que hablaste?

-Evitarlo seria una, pero te seguirán y no descansaran hasta matarte o la otra es hacerles creer que realmente consiguieron su cometido.

-¿Estas loca?.- Por fin Amy decidió intervenir. –¿Como pretendes dejar que la maten?

-No Amy, no van a dejar que la maten, sólo van a aparentarlo ¿o me equivoco Rei?

-No Lita, eso es precisamente lo que haremos, claro si estas de acuerdo Mina.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Creo que me dio jaqueca.- Mina apretó los dedos contra las sienes, para ver si así disminuía el dolor.

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando las fotografías. Durante varios minutos el lugar parecía vacío, sin embargo, se oía claramente la respiración de todos los que ahí estaban. Mina, Amy y Lita se sobresaltaron al oír las notas del reloj que se localizaba en la estancia. Doce campanadas.

-Es tarde, creo que tienes mucho en que pensar Mina y creo que ustedes también, yo esperare su decisión. Tenemos dos días solamente para planear algo y voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes Mina.- Parándose del sillón donde estaba, Rei se dirigió a la puerta y al momento les informó. –Si gustan pueden quedarse… Phobos y Deimos se encargaran de acomodarlos, buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

3. ¿Confías en mí?

El silencio se hizo mayor, después de que salió Rei del despacho, se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos chicos _"bastante apuestos y con un cuerpo genial"_, según el certero pensar de Mina en cuanto los vio, pero en esos momentos no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rei _"hacerles creer que realmente consiguieron matarte"._

-La señorita Rei nos informó que se quedaran, así que venimos a mostrarles donde serán sus habitaciones.- Les anunció Deimos, con una voz bastante profunda, que los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, gracias chicos.- Le respondió Darien

-Es un honor para nosotros Darien, tú sabes que haremos todo por proteger a Rei.

-Pero esta bastante dolida por tú actitud.- habló su gemelo. –Tal vez este no es un buen momento, por todo lo que esta pasando, pero Rei merece que todos ustedes la perdonen.

-Así es, ella es muy orgullosa y ustedes lo saben, pero no ha dejado de preocuparse de todos durante los últimos cinco años.

-Además de que ella realmente los extraña.

-Si, son su familia y ella jamás los dejara de ayudar y de apoyar en lo que sea.

-Pero sobre todo esta esperando que tú Darien la perdones, lo que le pasó a Serena no fue su culpa, créenos.

-Todo tiene un por qué, y seguramente ustedes muy pronto lo sabrán, pero por el momento ella sólo tiene que mantenerlos a salvo.- Con estas palabras de Deimos, se dirigieron a las habitaciones. En ese momento Mina se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-¿Tu confías en Rei, cómo para morir por ella?

-Si señorita Mina, eso no lo debe dudar ni por un instante, pero sepa bien que si estuviera en mis manos, yo con gusto daría mi vida por usted. Sin embargo, creo que eso no será necesario, porque si acepta la propuesta de la señorita Rei, yo mismo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla a que su muerte no sea en vano.

-Entonces, ¿Ella realmente piensa asesinarme?

-No señorita, sólo la va a ayudar a que las personas que la quieren muerta, se crean que esta muerta y no la busquen nunca más.

Llegando a la entrada de una habitación, Phobos abrió la puerta y le indicó a Darien que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirlo, a continuación se dio vuelta y les señaló a las chicas la habitación que estaba junto a la de Darien.

-Igualmente si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos y pedir lo que gusten. Que descansen y sólo les pediremos que no salgan de la habitación, por lo menos hasta que amanezca. Con permiso.- A lo que se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la parte baja de la casa.

:

Darien les dio las buenas noches a las chicas y se retiró a descansar. Aunque no pudo dormir de inmediato, sólo podía pensar en lo que había dicho Rei, algo que no le quedaba claro y que le llevo un buen rato meditar, era el hecho de que Rei ya no era la niña inocente y tranquila que él recordaba, pensó que ya era toda una mujer madura, fuerte, demasiado para su gusto, una mujer que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni por nadie.

Y con un temperamento muy parecido a su padre, él sabia que Rei estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pasara a Mina, no podía entender como ella se preocupaba tanto por su ex amiga y a la vez no mostrar remordimientos por lo que le paso a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido cuando ellos llegaron al despacho. Con todo eso dándole vuelta por la cabeza se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

:

Con las chicas no parecía cambiar mucho la situación, sentada en una de las camas que había ahí, Amy miraba a Mina tratando de decir algo, no obstante las palabras pareciera que se negaban a salir de su garganta. Volvía su mirada al suelo y de nuevo a una muy pálida chica rubia sentada a su lado.

-Ya Amy, deja de hacer eso, que me pones más nerviosa. Dios esto no puede ser, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, a nadie en especial, pero dando a entender que quería el apoyo de su mejor amiga y sobre todo de su hermana.

-Ay Mina, sinceramente no se que decir, pero si es verdad lo que dijo Rei no eres la única que esta en peligro. Todos lo estamos.

-Cierto Amy, pero hay cosas que no puedo entender.- Lita parecía tan absorta en lo que dijo que pareciera que estaba en una especie de trance hipnótico, del cual fue la propia Mina quien la despertó.

-¿Qué creen que deba hacer?, ¿Debo confiar en ella o hacer como si esto no estuviera pasando?

-Yo pienso que debemos descansar un poco, es demasiado para hoy, ya mañana lo hablaremos y puedes mientras consultarlo con la almohada.- Dijo Lita con un gran bostezo. –Sólo espero que Rei sepa lo que hace.

Y sin decir más las chicas fueron a sus camas y se quedaron dormidas soñando en una posible solución al problema que tenían delante.

:

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del castillo, localizado a las afueras de Dublín, dos personas están revisando unos documentos. Cuando una tercera entró dirigiéndose al escritorio que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Tienen todo listo?, Recuerden es muy importante que todo este sin errores, para que no puedan tener algún pretexto y sacarnos de la junta.

-Todo listo no te preocupes, estamos haciendo lo posible para que todo este cubierto, Hotaru se hará cargo de todo para la junta.

-Así es y Rei tendrá todo listo para el lunes, Haruka y yo terminaremos aquí, tú debes descansar.- le dijo una chica que lucia cabello largo en color aguamarina.

-En un momento más. Quiero esperar a tener noticias de Rei.

-Descuida conociéndola, tal vez no sea necesario esperar mucho. Al fin creo que todo esta saliendo tal y como lo planeamos, incluso la junta de accionistas esta a nuestro favor.

-Es la verdad, mejor ve a descansar y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto. Y cualquier cosa ya sea de Rei o la junta te lo haremos saber.

-Está bien chicas, nos vemos en un rato más.- se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Antes de abrir se volvió hacia Haruka y Michiru sonriéndoles. –Gracias por toda su ayuda.

-Gracias a ti, te debemos la vida. Lo que estamos haciendo no es nada a comparación de eso.- diciendo esto Haruka se levantó de la silla y con una pequeña inclinación y una sonrisa en los labios le dio una fotografía.

Al verla, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, con ojos llorosos y una leve sonrisa en los labios, apretó la fotografía contra su pecho y se dio la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca.

Al dirigirse a las habitaciones del castillo, que se localizaban en el tercer piso, paso por donde la noche anterior estaban todas la gente que ella en algún momento de sus vidas ayudo, aquellas personas que se convirtieron en su familia los últimos cinco años y fue entonces que volvió a sentir la fuerza de su verdadera familia. Pensó en su madre y sus hermanos, separados de ella por culpa de su padre, que si bien, nunca se había dado cuenta de la persona que era cuando pequeña, ahora sabía muy bien que no se podía confiar en él.

Pensando esto subió las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación, donde esperaría la llamada de Rei y después descansaría, ya habría preparado todo para darle una lección muy importante a su padre. Y ella se encargaría de que no la olvidara jamás.

:

Con Haruka y Michiru las cosas iban según lo planeado.

-Michiru, ¿Tú crees que acepten hablar con Rei? Después de lo que pasó, sinceramente yo lo veo muy difícil, más sabiendo como es Rei y que no le agrado mucho la idea de regresar.

-Lo mismo me he preguntado desde que se decidió que haríamos todo esto, sin embargo, confío en que Rei lo logrará, de ella depende que los demás sigan con vida.

-Entonces no nos queda más que esperar.

-Sólo eso y estar alertas, por si vienen o, por si no lo hacen. Y tener todo listo para la junta de pasado mañana.

-Tienes razón.- Y con estas cavilaciones regresaron a los documentos que las ocupaban.

:

En esos momentos sonó el móvil, checó la pantalla y vio quien le llamaba, sin esperar demasiado contestó.

-_¿Qué paso, todo salió bien?_

-Hola a ti también.- Contestó con un tono bastante sarcástico en su voz. –Pero si, todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-_Bueno Rei, y entonces ¿ya les dijiste todo, o acaso no se los dirás?_

-Todavía no les dije nada, sin embargo creo que lo más conveniente es que mañana sepan casi todo, no es necesario que todas las verdades se descubran en un solo día, o ¿tú qué opinas?

-_Tienes razón, no es necesario que sepan todo… y ¿Cómo están?, ¿No te dieron muchos problemas?, ¿Cómo le va a Lita?_

-Están muy bien, la verdad es que me asombra lo que han logrado, claro sabes que ellos me odian…

-_No creo que te odien tanto, si lo hicieran no estuvieran ahí._

-Bueno en eso creo tienes razón, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que dure su buen humor?, cuándo sepan toda la verdad, ni tú ni yo estaremos lejos de su odio_._

-_En ese caso ya lo veremos, por el momento quiero pedirte que vayas a ver a tus padres, y no es una sugerencia, es una orden ¿De acuerdo?_

-Me temía eso, sabes como jefe sueles ser una poco… no sé… insufrible.

-_Jajaja, ahora soy yo insufrible, pero no te mordiste la lengua._

-Tú bien sabes que yo no soy insufrible, soy demasiado impertinente y odiosa y todos los adjetivos que te gusten, pero nunca insufrible. En fin si quiero que mañana este todo listo tengo que dormir, con las chicas creo que no hay mucho problema, hasta Mina me esta aceptando. El problema es Darien, ¿tú crees que algún día me perdone?

-_Lo hará Rei, no puede estar toda la vida enojado con su hermanita._

-A veces creo que ya olvido que tenemos ese lazo que nos une.

-_Entiende no es fácil perder al amor de tu vida de la noche a la mañana y sobre todo no poder despedirte, sabiendo que tú pudiste haber hecho algo, sin embargo, dale tiempo yo confío en que te perdonará. Cosa que no creo que haga conmigo, no después de cinco años._

-No te compliques más la vida, lo que ha de pasar, pasará. Sólo esperemos en los dioses que sea para nuestro beneficio.

Con una pequeña mueca en sus labios que intentó ser una leve sonrisa, se quedó en silencio, recordando lo ocurrido hace cinco años y por todo lo que habían pasado desde entonces. No se percató de que, en esos instantes, clavó su mirada en una fotografía que tenía entre sus manos y delicadamente recorrió, con un toque de su dedo, cada uno de los contornos que ahí figuraban, dos personas que hacia cinco años eran los más poderosos o eso era lo que ellos creían. No se dio cuenta de la lágrima que salió de sus ojos y se deslizaba por su mejilla, hasta que llegó a la fotografía y apartándola de su vista volvió su atención a Rei.

-_Gracias Rei, por todo, jamás voy a terminar de agradecer todo lo que has y sigues haciendo por mí._

-Descansa, mañana hablamos.- término la llamada y se quedó pensando en Rei y todo lo que había hecho. Estuvo durante varios minutos así, con la fotografía en sus manos, hasta que se quedó dormida.

:

Rei estaba tomando un vaso de jugo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Darien, se quedaron viendo y después el tomó otro vaso de jugo que había en una encimera.

-Buen día Darien. Espero y hayas dormido bien, hoy tengo cosas que hacer y creo tú también, ¿Estás dispuesto a realizar el plan o no lo sabes?- Con una mirada llena de incertidumbre y desafió se encaró a él.

-Sabes que yo no decido, mejor porque no le preguntas a Mina, es a ella a quien piensas salvar ¿o no?- Se le quedo viendo con un odio que se podía sentir en el aire, después de algunos segundos se acercó a ella y, a unos cuantos milímetros de su oreja, le susurró…

-¿Quién es Rei?- Ella no supo de que le hablaba, de momento no se sentía tan fuerte como había aparentado el día anterior y los últimos cinco años, con la cercanía de Darien se sentía frágil. Como la niña que era y le podía confiar todo a su hermano mayor, aquella niña que pensó había muerto con su mejor amiga, aquella niña que se alegró el día que su hermano y su mejor amiga se hicieron novios, aquella que era incapaz de soportar todo lo que vivió y, sin embargo, salió adelante sin la ayuda de él ni la de su familia.

Al recordar esos ojos llenos de odio de sus amigas, pero sobre todo del odio y la furia que sentía en los ojos de su mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida, se sobrepuso y dando un paso hacia atrás lo miró y sonrió, pero no de un modo agradable, sino con tristeza.

-Sabes Darien, los destinos siempre nos juegan una mala pasada y por lo general caemos en ella. Yo hace mucho que deje de apiadarme de aquellos que sentían lástima por sí mismos. Supéralo Darien, el odio que me tienes es injustificado. Sin embargo, te voy a dar el nombre de la persona que me arruinó la vida, por la que hago todo esto, la persona que me quitó todo, a la cual odio y deseo que se pudra en el infierno.

Al oír estas últimas palabras cargadas con un sufrimiento y odio en su voz, Darien dio tres pasos alejándose de Rei, lo que no paso desapercibido por ella. La cual sólo se limitó a enarcar una ceja y demostrarle a él y, a quien fuera, que aún a costa de que ella misma se fuera al infierno, no permitiría que le arrebataran lo que le quedaba.

-El nombre de la persona que mato a Serena, la que mando a matar a todas las chicas y la que esta a punto de matar a Mina es…

:

Mina estaba sentada en la cama, esperando a que Lita y Amy despertaran y pensando en todo lo que había dicho Rei la noche anterior. Sentía que no estaba ahí, como si ella fuera una espectadora más y su vida no estuviera en peligro, pensó que tal vez todo podría ser una mala pesadilla y que despertaría con un mal sabor de boca por eso, pero en el fondo sabía que no, que no era un sueño y por más que quisiera dejarlo en su subconsciente no podía.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Amy se acercó y la abrazó hasta que sintió el calor junto a ella y los brazos reconfortantes de su hermana, cuando la volteó a ver vio una sonrisa muy calida y llena de esperanza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Amy, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía.

-No se que hacer My, quisiera que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero no lo es ¿verdad?

-Yo también quisiera que fuera una broma de Rei, pero no creo que sea el caso.- Y acariciando la cabellera de la rubia y depositando un beso en su cabeza la soltó. –Será mejor ir con Rei para que nos diga que tenemos que hacer para salvar tu vida.

-No durmieron nada.- Afirmo Lita que en esos momentos se acercaba a las dos chicas. –Bueno, yo tampoco dormí mucho, pero creo que Amy tiene razón deberíamos buscar a Rei y terminar con esto de una buena vez. Además necesito preguntarle quien es el hijo de…

-¡¡Lita!!

-¡¡Qué?!, yo solo quiero saber ¿Quién demonios nos quiere muertas?

-Bueno si, tienes razón, Rei no nos dijo quien es esa persona, será mejor que bajemos y le preguntemos.- dijo Amy muy preocupada, sin desviar la mirada de Mina.

-¿Creen que nos quiera decir quién me quiere matar?

-Bueno eso es lo que averiguaremos, ¿vamos?

Así las tres salieron a buscar a Rei. En el pasillo del segundo piso se encontraron con Rubeus, el cual al verlas les dirigió una mirada más fría que la Antártica.

-Si buscan a Rei esta en la cocina con su hermano.- Diciendo esto se fue por el pasillo hasta perderse en una habitación.

Las tres se quedaron viéndolo y después bajaron. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cocina un momento antes de escuchar a Rei decirle a Darien el nombre de la persona que les cambió la vida. Abrieron la puerta y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ellas habían llegado.

-…¡¡Kenji Tsukino!!

Mina y Amy voltearon a ver a Lita que venia detrás de ella, con la boca abierta de asombro esta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rei y levantando la mano derecha le dio una cachetada y gritando se acercó a ella.

-¡¡Tú No Eres Nadie Para Insultar A Mi Tío!!, ¡¡Como Te Atreves Siquiera A Pensar Que Le Pudo Hacer Daño A Serena?!

Darien la alejó de Rei y volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana, negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que con los ojos le decía cuanto la odiaba.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con tus mentiras Rei?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirnos?, primero dices que tú no fuiste la que mató a Serena y ahora le hechas la culpa a su padre, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Rei no se molestó en devolver la mirada, volteó hacia la ventana que le quedaba cerca y miró sin mucho interés una planta de helecho que se asomaba por ella. Con la mirada triste dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Todo final es el comienzo de un principio. A lo cual les pregunto y quiero que sean honestos…- Volteó la vista hacia donde se encontraban Darien y Lita. - ¿Están dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida?, o ¿van a dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya?

Todos quedaron en silencio, Luna apareció y, se puso a un lado de Rei, observando detenidamente las reacciones de cada uno.

-Chicas no hay mucho tiempo realmente para esperar una respuesta, se que es difícil tomar una decisión ahora, pero será mejor que la tomen ya. No hay tiempo para dudar, cada segundo que lo piensan es un segundo de tiempo que podemos usar a nuestro favor.- Con una voz cargada de esperanza Luna se dirigió a las chicas.

-Es simple ¿están dentro o están fuera?, y yo prefiero que estén dentro.

-Luna espéralas afuera, creo que les dejaremos unos minutos para que se decidan. Darien ¿puedo hablar contigo?- indago Rei a su hermano.

Luna salió, seguida de Rei y Darien mientras las chicas decidían que hacer.

-Por mucho que no quiera reconocerlo, pero si mi vida esta en peligro, yo estoy con Rei.

-Mina, pero que dices, te estas oyendo, tú fuiste la primera en echarle la culpa por lo de Serena, y ahora te vuelves en contra de nosotros. No me creo que el tío Kenji sea el culpable, o ¿acaso ustedes si?- Una Lita todavía alterada las encaró.

-Lita cálmate, yo no se, pero si Mina acepta confiar en Rei yo la apoyo. Pero por otro lado tengo muchas dudas, pero si… tiene razón Rei, digo tu tío no estuvo en el funeral de Serena, prefirió ir a Londres a ver sus negocios, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no es por justificar a Rei, sólo digo que podemos dejar una duda razonable en cuanto a lo de Mina, ¿por favor?

-No sé Amy, pero me es difícil entender a Rei, saben ya no es la misma de antes y realmente me cuesta confiar en ella, no… no sé… no puedo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?- se quedaron en silencio y cuando volvió a hablar tenía una decisión que no sabía realmente si era buena o no, pero lo único que esperaba era no arrepentirse después. -¿Amy, Mina, están seguras de que confían en lo que hará Rei para mantenernos a salvo?- Las dos chicas asintieron. –Entonces tienen mi apoyo son las únicas amigas que me quedan y no soportaría otra perdida.

Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo y llamaron a Luna para informarle que aceptarían el trato de Rei.

-Chicas, se que es difícil en estos momentos, todo esto parece salido de una película de terror, sin embargo, no lo es, peligroso si por supuesto, pero Rei tiene algo de experiencia en estas cuestiones.- Les dijo Luna para calmarlas un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna?- le preguntó Mina.

-¿Rei no les dijo?, bueno entonces será mejor ir al despacho, pero antes de ir, ¿ya desayunaron?

-Yo no tengo hambre.- Le informó Mina bastante contrariada.

-Yo tampoco, sinceramente se me revolvió el estomago y tengo un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del mundo, sobre todo por lo que dijo Rei acerca de mi tío.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre Luna, Gracias de todas maneras.

-Bueno en ese caso me acompañan, porque no sé cuanto se tarde Rei. Y les explicaré en que consiste el plan y como lo llevaremos a cabo.

Se dirigieron al despacho de la casa ubicado enfrente del comedor, al entrar se acomodaron y esperaron a que Luna les explicara todo a detalle.

:

Salieron al jardín que se localizaba al frente de la mansión, había dos rosales a cada lado del camino que conducía, de la calle a la casa, así como otras plantas y flores plantadas a los lados. Rei paró justo donde estaba el rosal, tomando una rosa con su mano. Una rosa roja, la más hermosa que tenía la planta.

-Necesito tu ayuda Darien.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó el aludido con una voz fría y a la vez cargada de rencor y odio.

-Tengo entendido que papá quiere vender la empresa o, por lo menos las acciones de la empresa que corresponden a la familia.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?, nadie sabe eso.

-El como lo sé no importa, sólo que te necesito para que convenzas a papá de no vender las acciones a Tsukino.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?, o es que ¿acaso las compraras tú?

-Bueno, lo que gano es que la empresa no caiga en manos de ese tipo, pero sobre todo que la empresa continúe con la familia, por lo mismo si, yo las compraré o más bien dicho la corporación donde trabajo adquirirá esas acciones.- En sus palabras se notaba que no tenía la intención de hacer válida la oferta que le estaba proponiendo en esos momentos a Darien y lo que más le llamó la atención a él, fue que se dio cuenta de que definitivamente, Rei ya no era la hermanita con la cual podía tener cualquier aventura y no pasaba nada, no ahora tenia delante de él a la mujer que pensó que nunca vería, calculadora, fría, indiferente a los sentimientos de la gente, pero por sobre todas las cosas imperturbable.

-Rei, ¿estas completamente segura con respecto al señor Tsukino?

-Si Darien, es la verdad, él es el que esta detrás de todos los asesinatos, de las chicas y el que se esta encargando de dejar en la ruina a muchas familias y todo por tener más poder.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo es que vas a salvar la empresa de la familia?, tú sabes que el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones son de nuestros padres, tú y yo tenemos sólo el treinta por ciento, y el otro veinte esta dividido entre otros socios.

-Lo sé y sólo es la compra de las acciones de nuestros padres las que nos interesan, con su cincuenta por ciento y mi veinte por ciento, tendremos la mayoría de las acciones. No tocaremos ni tus acciones ni la de los demás socios. Es un acuerdo el que quiero, a fin de cuentas papá seguirá al mando de la empresa y todo lo demás queda exactamente igual. Lo único que pretendemos es evitar que la empresa "Chiba Factory" pase a manos de Tsukino.

-Y si en dado caso que papá no quiera vender al consorcio que representas, ¿Qué pasará?

-Por eso quiero tu ayuda, para que entre los dos lo convenzamos de que esto es lo mejor. Porque si no lo hacemos así, todo por lo que nuestros ancestros lucharon se va ir a la mierda. Y literalmente hablando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tsukino no tiene mucho tiempo ya, pronto se va a dar contra la pared por hacer lo que esta haciendo, alguien lo va a detener y él no lo va a soportar, se ira a la quiebra y se pudrirá en la cárcel. Así que es algo que quiero evitar, hacienda investigara a quien este involucrado con él, por eso quiero evitar que "Chiba Factory" se relacione con él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Te lo dije, tengo un poder que me ayuda en algunas ocasiones. Tengo premoniciones, o mejor dicho puedo ver el futuro, no siempre, pero me ha ayudado bastante. Sobre todo con mis amigas, si no fuera por este poder ellas estarían muertas.

-¿Te refieres a Mina, Lita y Amy?

-No, me refiero a Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, así como el Dr. Tomoe.

Darien se quedo completamente en shock, lo que le decía Rei no tenia sentido, apenas ayer ella le mostró como es que habían acabado sus vidas, y ahora ella le decía que sus mejores amigas estaban vivas.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué me hablas?

-De que las chicas están vivas, es lo mismo con Mina, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar y sólo ayudé a que sobrevivieran para que nadie más las buscara después.

-Entonces…- Darien quedo pensativo, sin querer atreverse a hacer la pregunta que en esos momentos se instaló en su cabeza. Volteó a ver a Rei, aún con la duda en sus ojos.

-Si Darien, a lo que te preguntas en estos momentos, la respuesta es si. Pero es algo que nadie debe saber ni siquiera las chicas y si te lo digo es porque necesito que creas en lo que estoy haciendo.

-No te creo, no es verdad.- Meciéndose el cabello y negando con la cabeza Darien sabía que esa verdad traería consecuencias que jamás imaginó.- ¿Pero, porqué…cómo… porqué?

-Darien, ¿Confías en mi?

:

:

:

Bueno, este es el tercer chap, espero lo disfrutaran. Quiero agradecer a tods por sus rew.

Le dedico el chap a Mel y Mor Joker, gracias por leerlo, se que lo haran, así que gracias de antemano. Y no, por favor Mel, no te rias que va en serio. JAJAJA!!

:

Contesto los Rew :

arias serena: Gracias por leer y que siga gustandote.

Leonor: Gracias por tus comentarios, solo que nada es lo que parece, así que no hay que sacar muchas conclusiones, lo de Jedaite se vera despues, a ver que pasa con ellos. Al igual con la relación entre Rei y Darien queda aclarada en este chap.

Pame: Al fin puedo agradecerte por todo, así que gracias por el apoyo y saludos hasta Valdivia. Y nada, pues ya sabes que en este chap, se despejan algunas de tus dudas, espera y despues sabras lo que acontece. Muchos besos.

caroone: Poco a poco se van develando las intrigas y espero que le vayas entendiendo un poco más. Saludos y gracias.

Suyi: Espero que este quedando un poco mas claro todo. Rubeus, Phobos y Deimos por el momento no tienen ningun poder, más adelante tal vez. Lo de Jedaite se sabra despues, Gracias por tu comen. Besos

JAZMIN: gracias por tu rr y espero que se solucione la duda que tenías. Besos.

isa1181: Gracias por los comen y te digo que en este chap lo digo todo y no estabas tan perdida en tus conclusiones, jeje. Gracias de nuevo y besos.

:

Ahora si, nos vemos pronto, tratare de subir el proximo chap lo más pronto que pueda.

No se olviden de dejar sus comen, dudas, susgerencias, etc. etc. Gracias .


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón la demora, pero aquí les dejo el cuarto, ojalá les guste...

4. Especulando

Un despacho tenuemente iluminado, en este había un ventanal, el cual tenía una vista realmente increíble de la Ciudad de Liverpool, a partir de la calle Fontenoy. El despacho se ubicaba en el último piso del edificio, en el interior se encontraba una obra de la pintora Remedios Varo, "La huida" recientemente adquirida al Museo de Arte Moderno en la Ciudad de México. Bajo este cuadro estaba un escritorio, de madera de roble blanco, lo bastante grande para tener en su reluciente superficie una computadora y un gran archivo de contratos, un reloj bastante antiguo, dos teléfonos a su disposición y las fotografías de las personas que más amaba, bueno casi a todas las amaba.

Cuatro retratos para ser más exactos, una enmarcada donde se veía a una mujer muy guapa y en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña de ojos azules, a su lado un hombre con un gesto de hastío y dos niños a su lado. Otro retrato se trataba de la misma mujer sólo que con algunos años más, el tercer retrato es el que ocupaba más espacio dentro del escritorio, era de una chica rubia con una sonrisa que embruja a cualquiera que la viera y el último retrato se trataba de los niños convertidos en unos jóvenes rodeando en un abrazo a la chica del retrato anterior.

Cualquiera pensaría que esa era la oficina del presidente de una gran compañía, sin embargo no era eso, por lo menos en esos instantes solo era una marioneta para el presidente de esa compañía.

Le gustaba tener las persianas abiertas todo el tiempo, toda la luz que había dentro era la que se introducía por el ventanal al lado derecho del escritorio, él se sentaba en un sillón de cuero blanco le encantaba la tonalidad que daba ese mobiliario a su despacho, si, definitivamente le gustaba ese lugar, lo decoro la mujer que mas había amado y definitivamente no cambiaria nada en ese lugar. Con un sillón pegado a la puerta de entrada y al lado derecho del escritorio un gran librero donde se apreciaban algunos volúmenes de obras importantes, unos cd's y su equipo de ultima tecnología para reproducirlos, así mismo tenia una pantalla que completaba el mobiliario.

Sonó el telefono, se oyó la voz de la secretaría. _"Señor tiene una llamada de su novia"._ Se limito a sonreír y tomo el auricular le dio las gracias a la secretaría y contesto.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo te va?

-_Hola amor, estoy bien ¿y tú?, ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Kara que no tienes novia?_

-Jajaja, bueno ese será un secreto entre los dos, si te parece… cariño.

-_Bueno, por mi no hay problema, pero bien sabes que mi amor por ti va mas allá de un simple flirteo_.

-Lo se, pero dime corazón ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-_Debo necesitar algo para llamarte, ¿cielo?_

-No, sabes que me puedes llamar cuando quieras, sólo que ya sabemos que a estas alturas de nuestra relación únicamente me llamas para pedirme algo y por lo que se dinero no es. Así que… ¿de qué se trata?

-_Eres malo Di, ¿lo sabes?, pero tienes razón necesito un favor, bueno no es exactamente un favor, solo que necesito saber si ¿vas a ir a Preston pasado mañana y si van a ir tus papas y tu hermano?_

-Sabes que yo si, no se si mamá vaya a ir, sabes a estado algo deprimida y no se si sea bueno llevarla, de todos modos le preguntare, en cuanto a papá, lo dudo y mi hermano esta en Harvard y sinceramente no creo que pueda venir.

-_La misma historia de todos los años… Rei estará allá y estoy casi segura de que ya le dijo toda la verdad a Darien. Eso si me preocupa_.

-¿Por qué?, ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-_De_ _hecho si, pero no era el momento, como sea lo hecho, hecho esta y esperar es lo único que nos queda. Dime una cosa, ¿todo esta listo?_

En eso tocan a la puerta del despacho y entra Kara. Él voltea a verla y con los ojos la interrogo.

-Cariño, espera un segundo.- apartando el auricular de su oído, se encaro a Kara. -¿qué pasa Kara?

-Señor perdón que le interrumpa, ya se que tengo prohibido interrumpir mientras habla con su novia, pero es que… bueno… de veras disculpe.

-Ya Kara es suficiente, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Lo siento señor, pero lo buscan en la sala de juntas, lo esperan de hecho. Que no debe de tardar en ir.

-¿Quién me mando llamar? y ¿Quiénes están en la junta?

-El presidente, de hecho él mismo me llamo y me pidió que fuera y que les avisara a Andrew, Zafiro y Esmeralda.

Con un tic en la mandíbula vio a su secretaría y luego a través del ventanal, sólo podía pensar en que era lo que quería, y más en estos momentos, de verdad que odiaba tener que salirse de su agenda por imprevistos y este era uno muy desagradable. Se fijo en el reloj eran las 9:30, le quedaba poco tiempo para la cita de las diez.

-Diles que voy. Espero a que su secretaría saliera del despacho y dio un manotazo al escritorio, que hizo que las cosas sobre el temblaran un poco. Tomando de vuelta el auricular.

-Diablos, ¿has oído?, quiere verme y no tengo ni la menor idea del porque, pensé que todo había quedado arreglado.

-_Bueno será mejor que vayas y no lo hagas esperar demasiado, después me cuentas, cuídate, te mando un beso y te amo Di._

-Si, cuídate tú también y yo siempre te amo.- Con una leve sonrisa colgó y se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas de la empresa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Entro a una estancia bastante grande, en donde la mesa de ejecutivos ocupaba el mayor espacio al centro. Sentados en la silla que se situaban a los costados de la mesa, estaban Andrew y Zafiro, que voltearon la mirada hacia la puerta por donde el entraba, él los saludo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de la silla que ocupaba el presidente del consorcio, su lugar desde hacia siete años.

-¿Saben para que nos mando llamar?- los interrogo.

-Definitivamente no, al menos yo no se para que nos necesita, quedo ya todo listo para el lunes, así que no tengo idea.- Le contesto Zafiro, algo contrariado también por la llamada del presidente, sobre todo cuando sabía que él nunca llegaba tan temprano a las oficinas.

-¿Y tú, sabes algo Andrew?

-No, tampoco se que es lo que quiera, pero se que esta enterado que la hija de Chiba esta en Preston, a lo mejor tiene que ver con ella.

Al momento de escuchar el comentario de Andrew se tenso en su asiento y cerro los puños, trato de que su cambio no lo notaran ellos. En esos momentos se abrió la puerta y ellos dirigieron la mirada hacia esta. Por ella traspasaron un hombre que tenia la mirada dura, altiva y llena de maldad, junto a él se encontraba una mujer bastante atractiva, ojos café y cabello largo en un tono color verde que la hacia lucir sumamente hermosa y a la vez bastante vanidosa. Ella tomo asiento al lado derecho de la silla del presidente, enfrente de Andrew y Zafiro.

-Hola chicos, buen día, Zafiro, Diamante, Andrew.- Saludo y dejo una carpeta que traía en la mesa.- Kenji quiere decirles algo sumamente importante.

-Así es Esmeralda, quiero que me escuchen con atención…

-¿Pasa algo malo, señor?- Pregunto Andrew, con impaciencia.

-No Andy, no pasa nada malo, o al menos eso quiero creer, pero por eso están aquí, por que quiero evitar problemas. Lo de la junta quedo listo, ¿no es así Zafiro?

-Si señor, todo quedo listo para el lunes, ellos no tienen idea de lo que les espera a la hora de firmar el acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces eso no me preocupa ya, en estos momentos Rei Chiba esta en Preston. Por lo que quiero que vayas Diamante, siento que ella va a causarme muchos dolores de cabeza. Y no quiero ningún error a tan pocos días de lograr apoderarme de las empresas de Chiba. ¿Quedo claro, Diamante?

-Si señor, pero no veo el motivo de desconfiar de Rei, tiene mucho tiempo que no va a Preston…

-Por eso mismo necesito que vayas y te pegues a ella, quiero que me digas que hizo, que esta haciendo y lo más importante que piensa hacer. No quiero sorpresas con ella, se me hace raro que después de cinco años regrese a Preston. Siento que hará algo en lo que me pueda perjudicar.

-Señor, pero no creo que sea conveniente que yo este con ella en estos momentos.

- Diamante, ella no espera que tú estés ahí antes de pasado mañana, además tienes una ventaja, la conoces muy bien y creo que puedes conseguir su confianza en dos días.

-Yo no lo creo así, ella no dejara que me acerque. No después de lo que paso.

-Bueno Diamante, entonces tendrás que tener un plan alterno, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y se que ella lo hace, aún no se como, pero estoy seguro de que es así. Cancela todo por lo menos hasta el lunes, te quiero lo antes posible allá.

-De acuerdo, el informe lo quieres, ¿cada cuanto tiempo?

-Cada cuatro o cinco horas, desde el momento que hagas contacto con ella, no te le separes ni un momento. Y si hay algo realmente importante comunícamelo inmediatamente, no dejare que esa muchacha me rompa todos los esquemas que establecí desde hace tiempo.

Diamante asintió con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que le costaría demasiado estar junto a Rei, conociéndola estaba seguro que antes de acercarse siquiera a un metro de ella estaría en problemas. Pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso, la verdad es que le atraía el trabajo que le estaba encargando Kenji. Pensó que tendría una oportunidad de aclarar muchas cosas. Y con esos pensamientos estaba a punto de irse, cuando…

-Siéntate Diamante, Andrew y Zafiro irán contigo.

-¿Como?- Los tres exclamaron, viéndose entre ellos.

-Los necesito a los tres en Preston, Zafiro quiero que te encargues personalmente del problema con Mina Aino y si ella o su hermana causan problemas ya sabes, solo espero que no sea necesario encargarnos de las dos.

-Eso también esta listo, señor, no han quedado cabos sueltos. Todo esta preparado para el viernes después de que ella vaya al cementerio.

-Lo se, pero quiero que ella este sola cuando ocurra, no quiero a su familia cerca. Sabes que eso nos dará ventaja sobre Thomas Aino y será mucho más fácil apoderarnos de su empresa. Aunque pensándolo mejor, estaría en una mejor disposición si sus dos hijas desaparecieran el mismo día.- En su cara se leía la satisfacción que eso le provocaba, una sonrisa curvo sus labios y sus ojos destellaron con una locura que solo Diamante fue capaz de ver.

-Entonces me encargare de eso y haré lo posible por que las dos estén en el auto el viernes.- También con una sonrisa Zafiro le devolvió la mirada a Tsukino.

-Bien, esto está cada día mejor, Andrew, quiero que tú te encargues de estar con Lita, sabes lo importante que es para nosotros. No la podemos perder y después de que pase lo de las Aino, necesitara que alguien la consuele. No sabe que solo es una fachada tuya el ser su novio, si supiera que trabajas para mi.

-Claro señor, es un placer servirle y más tratándose de Lita.

En ese momento todos los que estaban ahí reunidos se rieron, con una risa que denotaba la maldad que se encontraba en su ser, en la cara de cada uno de ellos se advertía el jubilo que tenían al poder lograr sus objetivos, aún a costa de la vida de inocentes.

Todos estaban felices, todos menos uno, que fingía la misma dicha que tenían los demás en esa sala de juntas, él no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, sin embargo tenia que aparentar, por el bien de su familia, no podía soportar que algo malo les pasara, ya había tenido suficiente de aparentar algo que no era él y ahora era el momento de su propio venganza, y sabia que estaba cada momento más cerca de lo que jamás pensó.

-Bien muchachos, necesito que salgan a mas tardar en una hora. Zafiro y Andrew irán en un coche, Diamante ¿llevaras a tú madre?

-No se señor, la verdad no creo, últimamente se ha sentido muy mal y no quiero arriesgarla demasiado, pero le preguntare y lo sabrás. Te aviso antes de irme.

-De acuerdo, ahora váyanse que necesito pensar en los contratos que tenemos por delante, sobre todo el del corporativo "RST". Sin ellos no podremos salir de la inminente bancarrota que nos asola en estos momentos.

-Señor, respecto a eso creo que no es prudente comprar Chiba Factory, ellos están en una situación parecida a nosotros y si lo hacemos, tal vez nos metamos en problemas.

-Mi estimado Andrew, eso es algo que a ti no te importa, los negocios déjanoslos a los que sabemos, tu dedícate a mi sobrina y ya, que para eso te pago.

-Perdón, es sólo que…

-Nada Andrew, no digas nada, ya te dije que tú no estas para pensar, lo único que debes hacer es tener contenta a mi sobrina, si Lita quiere algo dáselo, incluso amor. Pero no vengas a decirme lo que me conviene o no. Tu amigo Darien no se merece nada, así que ni lo defiendas, que por su culpa estamos en esta situación.

Diamante negando con la cabeza se paro y se coloco al lado de Andrew, diciéndole al oído, lo bastante alto y claro para que los demás escucharan.

-Andy, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo llevo esa cuenta y será mejor que no te metas conmigo. Y no es una advertencia.- Al decir esto se retiro de la sala de juntas y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

Zafiro y Andrew bastante pálido, también se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala de juntas. En esta se quedo Kenji y Esmeralda, la cual se le quedo viendo a la puerta por donde segundos antes habían desaparecido los tres chicos.

-No me fío mucho de Andrew y de Zafiro, presiento que en cualquier momento nos traicionaran, amor.- al decir esto se paro al lado de Kenji y lo abraso sobre los hombros de este y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

-Yo tampoco, se que no tengo mucho por dudar de ellos, me deben mucho y no se arriesgarían a perder lo que tienen por algo insignificante. Pero tienes razón, Andrew se puede enamorar de verdad de Lita y eso no me gusta y en cuanto a Zafiro, mientras tengamos poder sobre su padre, hará lo que queramos.- Diciendo esto acaricio los brazos que lo cubrían y agarrando uno de ellos tiro de Esmeralda hacia su regazo. Tomando con sus manos la cara se acerco a ella y muy cerca de sus labios le amenazo.

-Y lo mismo va para ti muñeca, más te vale no traicionarme por que sabes de lo que soy capaz y así seas mi mujer en estos momentos, eso no te convierte en mi dueña. Además a mi esposa no le gusta que estés conmigo y mucho menos a mis hijos.- le dio un beso con un sabor a pertenencia. Kenji sabia muy bien donde apretar a su gente.

Sabes que no me gustaría tener que prescindir de tus servicios en la empresa, puesto que estoy muy a gusto con tú desempeño, pero si tú haces algún intento de traicionarme lo pagaras muy caro.

A Esmeralda la había trabajado durante ocho años, de ser una de las mejores amigas de Serena cuando la conoció, la convirtió en su amante y a su aliada en todos y cada uno de los negocios sucios que tenía, pero poco a poco se había cansado de ella y esperaba el momento adecuado de hacerla desaparecer. Al principio le ayudo mucho, sobre todo en el "accidente" de Serena, ella fue la culpable de todo, resulto que se salvo de que la acusaran a costa de otra de las mejores amigas de su hija, Rei Hino, si la estúpida no estuviera en esos momentos con su hija, Esmeralda hubiera ido a parar a la cárcel. Diablos, maldecía la hora en que Rei apareció junto a su hija aquel día hace cinco años, si sólo Dios hiciera lo que el hubiera querido, pero no, tenia que estropearlo todo. Definitivamente con Dios no se podía confiar, era un precio que le costaba pagar.

Sin embargo eso propicio que Rei se esfumara de la vida de su familia y eso, realmente no tenía precio, todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer a Serena, pero obtuvo un beneficio mayo y Esmeralda se salvo de ir a prisión y pudrirse ahí, por su culpa el se había separado de su mujer y eso no era bueno para sus planes y si quería recuperar la herencia de Serena, Esmeralda no debería estar viva, sabia demasiado y no se arriesgaría a dejarla libre.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que su hija había designado a su prima, la estúpida de Lita, como su albacea. Eso fue algo que no se esperaba y por lo mismo había puesto a Andrew que la vigilara e hiciera todo lo posible por ser parte de su vida, que al momento no tenía alguna duda, Lita se había enamorado de él y eso era una grandiosa ganancia.

Andrew era una pieza importante, le desagradaba que fuera amigo de la familia Chiba, pero le servia y Andy estaba en deuda con él, por lo que no esperaba una traición de su parte. Y en cuanto a Zafiro, bueno eso era punto y aparte. Pero por el momento quería estar concentrado en los próximos días, se estaba jugando la vida y la de sus socios con las dos transacciones más importantes en los últimos años, comprar Chiba Factory y aliarse al corporativo RST.

La alianza con el corporativo estaba más que dispuesta y asegurada, pero debería de tener todo en orden y Diamante era un as en cuestiones de papeleo, por lo que sabía que no debía preocuparse con esa cuestión, pero era la parte de la compra lo que le preocupaba, no tenían la suficiente liquidez y era importante tener los dos contratos en menos de cinco días para tener aseguradas ganancias. Con todas estas ideas rondando en su cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió a Esmeralda.

-Será mejor irnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, esperaremos noticias de Zafiro y de Diamante. Tengo el presentimiento que pronto tendré todo Inglaterra bajo mi mando y trabajaremos para tener a Irlanda y Escocia a nuestros pies.- La sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara era de satisfacción y entrañaba un gran triunfo por sobre todos aquellos que dudaron de él. Estaba en la cima y no caería, por nada del mundo aceptaría una derrota en los negocios.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Kara, no me pases ninguna llamada y cancela todo lo que tengo hasta el lunes y llama a las personas de la junta de las diez y diles que salí de último momento.- Diamante dio las instrucciones a su secretaría y se dirigió a su oficina. Una vez dentro de esta miro fijamente el cuadro que tenía ahí, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos breves momentos y exhalo despacio, necesitaba enfocarse a lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Tomo el móvil y marco, espero a que le contestaran al momento que iba hacia su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-_Hola amor, ¿pasa algo?_

-Pues tú dirás si pasa algo, él me mando llamar, lo sabes, quiere que vaya tras Rei, que me le pegue como una estampa, que no la deje ni a sol ni a sombra y que además me encargue de la negociación con Chiba lo más pronto posible y ¿sabes cuándo es?... hoy, hoy mismo tengo que estar en Preston, es más ya me tarde, quiere que este en estos instantes con Rei y ¿tienes idea lo que eso significa?... bien pues no lo creo, sólo se que tengo que verla y no quiero, dime ¿es acaso una burla del destino?... porque si es eso, créeme que no lo quiero…

-_Basta Diamante, que vas a hacer que me de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para que preguntas si tú solito te respondes. Diablos… me explicas que quieres decir con que debes estar con Rei._

-Pues eso que tengo que pegarme a ella, ¿crees qué quiera estar junto a mí?

-_Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, pero tengo esperanzas sobre el hecho de que no te hará daño hablar con ella, además te platico que Jedaite le propuso matrimonio._

-¿Qué hizo que?

-_Que le propuso matrimonio y no estoy muy segura, pero hay muchas probabilidades que acepte._

-Pero que le pasa por la cabeza a esa mujer, por Dios. ¿Esta loca acaso?

-_Di, creo que ni tú ni yo tengamos ingerencia en ese asunto, o al menos así lo veo yo, ella es la única que decide. Pero no estaría mal que hablaran._

-Ya estoy harto ¿sabes?, mi vida es un completo laberinto y no se donde queda la salida. Pensé que tenía lago seguro y ya vez mi vida se complico demasiado, ¿Cuándo fue que Kenji hizo lo que quiso conmigo?. Me siento lleno de mierda en cada uno de mis poros y respiro más de lo que puedo soportar.

-_Falta poco para que te deshagas de él y rehagas tú vida Di. Créeme estoy trabajando muy duro por eso._

-Lo se pequeña, pero aún así es duro. Por cierto necesitas alertar a Rei, dile que Lita esta en peligro con ese novio suyo y Mina y Amy están en los planes de Kenji para el mismo día.

-_¿Cómo dices?, eso ya no me gusto, bien tú has lo que tengas que hacer y yo haré algunas llamadas. Cuídate por favor._

-Vaya como que se están complicando un poco las cosas ¿no crees?

-_No sigas Diamante, que no estoy de humor de hablar de eso, debemos tener paciencia y esperar a Rei, solo te pido, que no hables ni digas nada a Darien, no quiero que sepa que es el último en saber todo. Por favor._

-No te preocupes cariño, no diré ni una palabra y te amo. Cuídate.

Cortó la llamada y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, sabía que no tendría un trabajo fácil, pero esperaba que las cosas se dieran apropiadamente y de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió a su apartamento, en el transcurso llamo a su madre para preguntar si iría a Preston le dijo que no, era bueno por una parte, no tendría que dividir la atención hacia su madre y a los demás asuntos que tenía en mente. Llego al edificio y subió por el elevador al piso diez, al salir al pasillo se fue directo a la primera puerta que se localizaba al lado izquierdo. El edificio era un lugar exclusivo, solo dos departamentos por piso. Al entrar se dio cuenta que tenia mensajes en su contestadota, los escucho mientras se dirigía hacia su recamara y sacaba la ropa para su viaje y la metía en una maleta.

-_Hola Diamante, soy Rita ¿cómo te va?, sólo llamo para ver si nos vemos el viernes. Llámame._

-_Diamante que demonios crees que haces al no decirme que mamá esta enferma, responde mi llamada o voy a ir inmediatamente. No importa la hora._

"_Ya no tiene ningún mensaje"_

-Hermano…- Tomo el teléfono y marco a su hermano.

-_¿Diamante?_

-Si soy yo, ¿cómo te va?

-_Pues algo preocupado, ¿cómo es eso que mamá esta enferma?_

-No te preocupes ya sabes que siempre se pone en estos días un poco deprimida, es sólo so, no es grave.

-_¿Seguro?, por que de ser así salgo inmediatamente para allá._

-No es necesario tú termina la escuela y ya después cuando puedas venir… sin embargo sería bueno si te puedes tomar una semana, la próxima de hecho, hay algunas cuestiones que están pasando, bueno que van a pasar y sería bueno que estuvieras presente.

-_¿Se trata de mamá o de la empresa?, porque sabes que si es de la empresa no quiero saber nada._

-Pues si es de la empresa, pero esto te gustara.- con una pequeña sonrisa se apresuro a terminar su maleta y la cerro. –Bueno, hermano tengo que irme, viajo a Preston y nos vemos, piensa que te conviene venir, cuídate mucho.

-_Ok, me dejas intrigado y veré que puedo hacer, salúdame a mamá y nos vemos._

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, Diamante se dirigió fuera de su departamento y abordo el porsche boxster S azul metálico que estaba en el estacionamiento, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a Preston y si era mucho antes de Andrew y Zafiro mejor. Y su auto por mucho era el más veloz, en comparación al auto de Andrew o el de Zafiro.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Esmeralda se dirigió a su oficina, dentro de la empresa Tsuky que se localizaba en el mismo piso que la de Diamante y con un mobiliario muy minimalista, lo único que se apreciaba era un sillón de tres plazas, la silla detrás del escritorio, el teléfono y su portátil, era todo, no cuadros, no retratos, nada. Nunca lo considero una oficina propiamente dicha, ya que por lo general estaba de viaje, haciendo todo lo posible por que Tsuky no perdiera los contratos que tenían.

Considerando que en la mayoría de esos contratos eran para construir casas y que por lo general utilizaban materiales de muy baja calidad. Era entonces cuando ella tenia que medir fuerzas –por así decirlo- con todos los abogados de los contratistas, ella sabía que no podría soportar más, lo peor que pudo haber hecho era aliarse con Kenji, ¿se arrepentía?, por supuesto que si y jamás se perdonaría por traicionar a su mejor amiga. Pero eso era algo que estaba a punto de cambiar y Esmeralda no tenía ni idea de cuanto cambiaría su vida en los próximos minutos.

Abrió la puerta y entro, llevaba unos documentos que le había dado Kenji en la mano izquierda, con su otra mano presiono las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando a dar, por lo que no vio que ya había alguien es su oficina.

Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se quedo contemplando hacia fuera por la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-_Hola Esmeralda…_

Se quedo helada al escuchar la voz, tenía miedo de voltear, sabía que no sería bueno… contuvo el aliento y espero. No sabía si lo imagino o era cierto, pero no se arriesgaría, tomo sus manos y se las llevo a la cara cubriéndola, exhaló el aire y muy lentamente se dio la vuelta. Bajando sus manos a los costados. No lo creía, incrédula, era es la palabra que la definiría en esos momentos.

-No puede ser.- Al decir esto se tapo la boca con una mano y estaba negando con la cabeza. ¿Sería un chiste o que tipo de broma le estaban jugando? Quería dar un paso atrás, pero ya no podía estaba arrinconada entre su escritorio y ellas.

-_No piensas saludar, mira que el tomarnos la molestia en venir a saludarte y tu ni siquiera respondas nuestro saludo, sabes eso es mala educación._

-_Claro que es mala educación, que esperabas de este tipo de gente que traiciona por un revolcón con cualquiera._

-_Tranquila hermana, no venimos a pelear con ella, sólo es una oportunidad para saber si estas dispuesta a ayudar a nuestra gente, ¿lo estas?_

-Pe…pe…pero, que… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, ¿Cómo es posible?, tú… tú…

-_Es demasiado infantil el querer tartamudear cuando no tienes perdón. No estoy de humor para pasarte esto ni nada, Mel será mejor que tú hables con ella, por que yo estoy a punto de cometer asesinato._

Mel con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el sillón y le indico a Esmeralda que se sentara, después de que estuviera sentada, ella hizo lo propio.

-Mel pero que pasa, yo pensé que ella estaba muerta, que pasa yo no se… Dios estoy en una terrible pesadilla ¿no es así?

-Esmeralda, hay muchas cosas que no son lo que aparentan, entre esas esta el hecho de que mi hermana no esta muerta. Aunque eso debo de reclamártelo, eras mi amiga y sabias del plan para matarla, ¿por qué?, ¿qué hizo ella para que Kenji la quisiera muerta?

-Yo no se, no tengo idea y es verdad, te lo juro por Se…

-_No te atrevas a jurar por Serena, que no merece ni que la nombres, eres lo peor…_

-¡¡Ya basta!!- con una mirada Mel le dijo a su hermana que no era el momento ni el lugar de reclamar. –Bueno, de todos modos no importa ahora y nosotras venimos a otra cuestión. ¿Queremos saber si estas dispuesta a ayudarnos a hundir a Kenji?

-Que dices Mel, ¿hundir a Kenji? y ¿cómo piensan lograrlo ustedes dos?

-Contéstame primero Esmeralda, se de muy buenas fuentes que ya no lo soportas, ¿es cierto?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?, quienquiera que haya sido esta equivocado…

-¿Segura?

-Bueno si, no, no lo se.- Esmeralda realmente no sabía lo que en esos momentos pasaba, tener ahí en su oficina a Mel y su hermana era como ver a los fantasmas del pasado y de verdad tenía miedo, todo lo que quería era despertarse de la pesadilla que la había atormentado desde hacia cinco años. Dejo caer la cabeza entre sus piernas y con la respiración bastante agitada, pensó en la propuesta que le estaban ofreciendo.

-El hecho es que venimos a ofrecerte un trato Esmeralda, pero necesitamos estar completamente seguras de que no vas a traicionarnos a nosotras o más importante a la gente para la que trabajamos.

Esmeralda volteo a ver a Mel y con los ojos llorosos le contesto.

-Mel, mi vida es un infierno, se que posiblemente no les interese, pero no estoy segura de poder hacer lo correcto. Kenji me a ayudado mucho, pero también a sido mi ruina, no se que hacer, si lo traiciono, el hará todo lo que sea por hundirme… o peor matarme.

-Lo sabemos, por eso te estamos ofreciendo un trato, pero tienes que confiar en nosotras y darnos la seguridad de que estas a bordo de este tren.

-¿Sabes lo que me pides?, Mel eres, fuiste una gran amiga, ¿por qué me ayudarías después de lo que he hecho?

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-Si mucho, no tienes ni idea, sobre todo porque jamás pensé que Serena moriría por mi causa.

-_Un momento de que hablas._

-¿De verdad creyeron que Rei había matado a Sere?, demonios, entonces Rei debe de estar realmente enfadada conmigo, esto es algo que no pensé, yo no quería…

-¿Que hiciste?

-Yo le dije a Serena lo de Darien e hice todo lo posible para que Rei se enterara lo de Diamante…

-_Te creyeron y ahora ni Sere ni Rei, bueno que acaso ¿te gusta hacerle daño a la gente?_

-Lo de Rei tu sabes el motivo Mel, en cuanto a lo de Sere, me cegué en ese momento por todo lo que me ofrecía Kenji. Y ahora Rei esta en problemas, creo necesitamos avisarle…

-Bueno Rei le dijo a Serena lo que realmente había pasado con Darien. Pero ¿qué es eso de que esta en problemas?

-Kenji quiere que Diamante vaya con ella ahora mismo y le informe de todo lo que ha estado haciendo en Preston y que no vaya a interrumpir sus planes para matar a Mina y Amy…- Esmeralda al decir esto se tapo la boca.

-_Ya, ahora no nada más es Mina sino que Amy también esta en peligro._

-¿Ustedes sabían?, pero como… ¿cómo lo supieron?. Realmente hay un traidor, ya decía yo que Kenji no debería de confiar en esos dos, son unos inútiles.

-Esmeralda enfoquémonos por favor.

-Lo siento Mel, pero es lo que te digo no estoy segura de saber con quien tengo mi lealtad.

-_No_ _importa a quien le seas leal, mientras te seas leal a ti misma Esmeralda._

-Gracias Haruka, te agradezco las palabras y a fin de cuentas creo que Kenji acabara peor de lo que ya esta, así que ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

--.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.--

Gracias a por sus comentarios, estoy en proceso del capítulo 5, por lo que espero no demorar demasiado.

Mel lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste la sorpresa, pero no creas que áhí queda, toda via hay muuucho más.

Dedicado a las gamberries, que espero y me dejen sus ideas, notas, reclamos, etc. no me enojo, solamente si no dejan el comen corresponiente, jeje. No se lo crean, sólo espero que realmente les haya gustado.

Se cuidan y les mando muchos besos!!

S A L U D O S ! ! ! !


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas, primero que nada sé que me tardo en actualizar, pero no es algo fácil cuando hay otras responsabilidades, sé que no es justificación, sin embargo espero que me comprendan.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las Gamberries, que en estos momentos somos cada día más. Y sin otra cosa les dejo para que lean…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**5. Reencuentro… ¿esperado?**

-En serio, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudar a la causa?

-Si Haruka, realmente creo que Kenji va de mal en peor y por lo que veo sus planes no funcionan muy bien. ¿Cómo es que estas viva?, porque se me dificulta ver que estas aquí, digo yo vi todo lo que Kenji tramó y vi los resultados, además todos estábamos completamente seguros que habías muerto.

-Eso Esmeralda es en lo que nos ayudarás, ¿tienes algún documento o algo que nos ayude a demostrar que Kenji mandó matar a las chicas?

Esmeralda se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió el último cajón del lado izquierdo, sacó una carpeta con varios documentos y se la ofreció a Haruka.

-Esto es del día en que Serena murió. Es algo que no sé que es, no lo he visto. Sin embargo, sé que tiene que haber algo ahí que involucre a Kenji. Y tal vez a Zafiro, él es el que hace todos esos trabajos para Kenji. De hecho creo que deberían de investigar a Zafiro y también a Andrew, ellos son la mano derecha de Kenji en todos esos negocios sucios. Cosa que en este momento les debe interesar.

-Y ¿por qué nos debe interesar, en estos momentos?

-Bueno, hoy salieron a Preston, junto con Diamante, van a preparar todo para que Mina y Ami Aino tengan un "accidente".

-Eso es una muy buena noticia, ¿no crees Haruka?

-Si, realmente una buena, así que, ¿cuál es el plan?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Rei, ¿traes todos los papeles para hacer la transacción con papá?

-Si Darien, es importante hacerlo el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo, aunque todavía no estoy muy seguro de esto. Todo es legal ¿cierto?

-Absolutamente no quiero que se arrepienta después; además me encantaría platicar un rato con ellos.

En esos momentos se subieron al coche de Darien y se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres. Bien lo decía Rei esta era una oportunidad única y no la quería desaprovechar.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos y un jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo. Al bajar del auto Rei se dejó llevar por el aroma de todas esas flores, recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza y aspirando esos olores le dirigió a Darien una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Es bueno volver a casa.

-Y no sabes lo que te espera dentro.- murmuró Darien, si bien sus padres no sabían que ella iba a verlos, su mamá siempre lo sabía. Era un "sexto sentido", según su papá, como fuera sólo esperaba que su madre apareciera por la puerta principal.

-¡¡Reeii!!, hija mía, has vuelto- Corrió a abrazar a su hija con una sonrisa que le dedicó y el amor que Rei sabía era sólo para ella.

-Hola mamá, te extrañé demasiado- mirando por encima del hombro de la mujer vio a un hombre con un ceño bastante molesto, se veía en sus ojos la desesperación, así como también la tristeza, algo que no podía evitar.

-Hola papá, ¿cómo te va?

-Rei, ¿qué haces aquí?

Rei volteó a ver a Darien y este le regresó la mirada. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que le explicara a su padre el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Podemos entrar a la casa, y te lo explico, por favor.

-Por supuesto. Pasen -haciéndose a un lado los dejó pasar al interior, se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron. Rei a un lado de Darien y sus padres enfrente de ellos.

-Papá, Rei tiene algo importante que decirte, es sobre la empresa.

-Qué pasa, ¿acaso le dijiste a ella lo que pasa?

-No, Darien no me dijó nada y lo que hago aquí, además de venir a verlos, es que tengo una propuesta para ti, bueno de hecho creo que no es una propuesta, es una salvación.

-A que te refieres Rei. No tengo ninguna intención de escuchar propuestas. Estamos bien y saldremos de esta.

-No lo dudo, pero sinceramente el hacer negocios con Kenji te traerá más dolores de cabeza que nada, eso sin contar que en estos momentos Kenji esta a punto de la bancarrota.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que vengo a ofrecerte comprar tus acciones para que salves la empresa familiar. Papá se que cofias en Kenji Tsukino, pero ¿puedes confiar en mí?

-¿A qué te refieres Rei?, ¿cómo es eso de que Kenji esta en bancarrota? y si es así, ¿por qué nos ofreció comprar si no tiene liquidez?

-Si bueno, él quería que creyeras que todo era legal, de hecho lo es, sólo que él piensa tener dinero después de relacionarse con otro socio, y lo que pasará es que a ti no te tocará ni un centavo.

-¿Pero por qué?, realmente no comprendo Rei. Acaso Kenji nos quiere quitar la empresa de la familia. Y si es así, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-Sé que tienes tus dudas, pero la propuesta es simple. El consorcio que represento esta dispuesto a pagarte un cinco por ciento más de lo que te ofrece Tsukino. Siempre y cuando firmes hoy mismo. Además de que seguirás siendo el presidente y seguirás siendo el dueño ante los demás. Y en cuanto a lo de Tsukino, bueno después te lo contaré, ahora necesito que me digas si estas dispuesto a hacer un trato.

-Rei, es interesante la propuesta, ¡vaya! cinco por ciento es mucho, pero ¿a quién representas y cómo es que pueden ofrecer todo ese dinero?

-Somos un consorcio dedicado a la construcción, remodelación y todo tipo de obras que se requiera hacer, RST te conviene papá. El dinero es lo de menos, es todo legal y limpio, algo que no puedo decir de Tsukino, créeme cuando te digo que esta metido en muchos problemas y no sólo con el fisco, hay mafia inmiscuida.

-¿Es todo eso verdad Darien?

-No te lo sé decir con exactitud, pero le creo y estoy seguro que no quiere que la empresa de los abuelos se vaya a pique por un imbécil como Tsukino.

-Darien, pero si tú siempre has defendido a Kenji, ¿por qué ahora el cambio?

-Mamá esto es algo personal. Él quiere apoderarse de todo Inglaterra a como de lugar y no le importa pasar por quien sea para obtener lo que quiere. Sinceramente creo que la propuesta que tiene Rei es lo que nos conviene papá.

-No lo sé, creo que…

Es interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Rei, quien se levanta disculpándose y se dirige hacia la ventana, al contestar se sorprende un poco de la persona que le llama.

-Hola

-_Hola linda, ¿cómo te va?_

-¿Tú?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-_Bien, estoy muy bien_

-Déjate de sarcasmos Diamante, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-_Vaya, parece que alguien no esta de buenas…_

-Diamante, es la última vez que te lo pregunto ¿Qué quieres?

-_Rei, mi vida se complica ¿lo sabes?_

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-_¿Adivina a quién debo de vigilar en los próximos días en mi visita a Preston?_

-¿Vigilar?, sigo sin entender.

-_Debo vigilarte, ¿ahora si me explico?_

-¿Qué tú qué?

-_¿Dónde estas?, ¿con tus padres?_

-Si, pero Diamante de que me hablas, como es eso que me tienes que vigilar y …- Por unos cuantos segundos no se escuchó nada, la familia de Rei la veía con mucha expectación, sabían de antemano que esa no era una llamada cualquiera. En esos momentos Rei entendió lo que trataba de decirle Diamante.

–Vienes a Preston y Kenji quiere que me vigiles, ¿no es así?

-_Veo que tu atinada deducción sigue mejorando. Y si, esa es la cuestión, me mandó vigilarte._

-¿No es cierto?, ¿dime que no es cierto?

-_Lo siento linda, pero es la verdad y es por eso que te digo que mi vida se complica, además ella quiere que hablemos._

-Pero… bien como sea, ella no te obliga a que lo hagas o me vigiles y creo que Tsukino te pueda obligar, así que…

-_Tienes razón, nadie me obliga lo hago con gusto._

-¿Gusto?, si que estas demente y ¿a qué hora llegas?- preguntó con un tono sumamente molesto y casi a punto de aventar el teléfono, "_a su cabeza seria genial_", pensó.

-_¿Tan ansiosa estas de verme?_

-¡¡Oh cállate!!- y sin esperar una respuesta cortó la comunicación, se dio la vuelta y vio que su familia la observaba y en todos ello se les leía su cara con una interrogante, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Rei sin inmutarse ante las miradas, marcó otro número desde el móvil y esperó a que le contestaran.

-_¿Ahora qué pasó?_

-¿Qué que pasó?, cómo es posible que me hagas esto, pensé que habíamos quedado en que tú no te metías en mis asuntos con Diamante y yo no te molestaba.

-_Rei cálmate, explícame ¿qué quieres decir?_

-No estoy de humor para tratar al idiota de Diamante.

-_¡Aaahhh! Se trata de eso._

-Y resulta que ya sabias, bueno gracias por advertirme.

-_Rei, la verdad es que me acabo de enterar, te traté de llamar pero tú tenías el teléfono ocupado._

-Por supuesto que estaba ocupado, el imbécil me estaba diciendo que estaría aquí hoy.

-_Mira, lo de imbécil como que no lo creo mucho, si, es demasiado desesperante y obstinado, tú también y por lo mismo siento que tienes que hablar con él y dejar las cosas arregladas, para que esto resulte._

-O sea que me tengo que sacrificar por tu beneficio. Sabes algo, no lo creo.

-_Rei por que eres tan terca, sólo hablen y resuélvanlo, no necesito tener más distracciones y menos cuando estoy a punto de tener un aliado más._

-Pero…

-_No Rei, lo siento pero esto es algo que tienen que resolver ustedes, sólo espero que sea para bien de todos. Otra cosa, ya sabe lo de Jedaite._

-¿Qué?, fuiste capaz de decirle.

-_Vaya no creí que fuera secreto de estado._

-No lo es, pero demonios, sabes que me esta dando otro dolor de cabeza gracias a ti.

-_Bueno, síguelo acumulando…_

-Bien, Darien quiere ir.

-_¿Es venganza?_

-No, es verdad.

-_Rei…_

-Lo voy a llevar, ¿sabes?- y sin más colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a su familia, -Diamante viene a Preston.

-Y eso es malo ¿por qué?- preguntó un muy confundido Darien.

-Pensé que tú y él no se hablaban, o hay algo que no nos estés contando ¿Rei?

-No mamá, él y yo nunca dejamos de hablarnos, sólo que ha sido por negocios, y esta vez es diferente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Kenji en todo esto?, digo porque lo has mencionado.

-Diamante trabaja con él y viene a hacer la transacción contigo para obtener Chiba Factory. Cosa que no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo hacer, por eso me urge que firmes el contrato papá. La empresa seguirá a tú mando.

-¿Pero quienes serán los dueños?

-Yo tengo mi porcentaje y Rei dice que con el porcentaje que ustedes venderán, la mayoría de las acciones estarán a nombre de…

-Mías, papá.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo apareceré como dueña de la mayoría de las acciones de Chiba Factory, siempre y cuando firmes ya. No hay trampas, no necesito tenerte como enemigo, eres mi familia… son mi familia y los amo. Lo único que quiero es que Tsukino no se quede con la empresa.

-No se Rei, esto no me gusta, ¿por qué Kenji haría algo así?, hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, incluso nuestros padres fueron amigos, ustedes eran amigos, ¿o ése es el motivo por lo que quiere apoderarse de la empresa?

-No papá, eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Si no tiene nada que ver, ¿por qué Diamante viene para Preston?

-Ya te lo dije papá, viene a que firmes para Tsukino…

-Si eso fue lo que dijiste, pero claramente oímos algo de una vigilancia, ¿él te va a vigilar o tú a él, no entiendo? Y ¿por qué?

-Es algo que no puedo decirles por el momento, además es mejor que no lo sepan.

-Mira Rei, necesitamos saber si tienes problemas con él, somos tu familia y queremos saber si estas bien. Es sólo que somos tus padres corazón.

-Entiendo mamá, pero te juro que no hay ningún problema entre nosotros, son cosas de negocios.

-En ese caso y si es completamente cierto lo que dices, firmaré esos papeles.

-No te arrepentirás papá.- Le dio el contrato para que lo firmara y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, eso era todo. Le dolía mucho pensar en volver a ver a su familia sólo para una firma, pero todo salió bien y eso daba por concluida una parte del por qué estaba allí. Aunque ahora se complicaba un poco su estadía, con la llegada de Diamante. Si, era algo que no pensó y sin duda alguna esta situación le afectaría de alguna manera, él estaría ahí y sólo para vigilarle, era más difícil tener que enfrentarlo, quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver y definitivamente necesitaban hablar, Rei Chiba jamás retrocedía ante nada, ni nadie y mucho menos a ante Diamante.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, en el momento en que su padre firmaba el acuerdo en el que el Consorcio RST sería el dueño de Chiba Factory. _Todo por un bien mayor_, si era eso lo que le habían dicho las chicas. Pero ahora ¿se estaría complicando la situación?, al menos para ella se complicaba.

Sonó su móvil. Después de ver en la pantalla quién le llamaba contestó.

-Se te olvidó decirme algo, ¿no?

_-Si, con eso que me cortas la comunicación, no me dejaste tiempo para decirte que…_

-Bueno, lo siento es sólo que de repente me vuelves loca, pero te tengo una noticia.

_-Rei no interrumpas, lo que trato de decirte es que además de que Diamante va a Preston, también lo hacen Andrew y Zafiro._

-¿Cómo dices?

_-Andrew y Zafiro van y…_

-Si eso lo escuché pero, ¿a qué?

_-Zafiro tiene órdenes de terminar no sólo con Mina, ahora también Amy corre peligro. Y Andrew va a estar con Lita para darle apoyo y después obligarla a que le dé las acciones a Kenji._

-Ese bastardo hijo de p…

_-Rei, sólo cambian los planes pero sabíamos que podía pasar, ¿dónde están las chicas?_

-Con Luna. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_-¿Darien esta contigo?_

-Si, lo que me lleva a decirte que papá ya firmó.

_-¿En serio?, eso es una excelente noticia. Le llamo a Luna, ve con ella para que te informe, ¿y Rei?_

-Si.

_-No vayas con Darien, no quiero que le digas nada. Por favor._

-¿Por qué, pasa algo?

_-Es sólo que necesito ir a hablar directamente con las chicas y si él esta ahí…_

-No lo harás.

_-No es eso es sólo que no es tiempo de que nos veamos._

-¿Y eso cuándo será?

_-Pronto, tal vez mañana, como sea llego en la noche nos vemos con Luna, de todos modos le marco para informarle que los planes cambian._

-Ok, pero es difícil no decirle las cosas a la gente.

_-Eso no tiene discusión, haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien._

-Se que todo saldrá bien pero… no se me hace justo. Tú quieres que hable con Diamante, pero tú no hablas con mi hermano.

_-Lo haré Rei, pero hoy no y si no hay otra cosa nos vemos en la noche._

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

_-Cuídate._

Fue hacia donde estaban sus padres y Darien, sabía que no podía hablar delante de ellos, por lo que Salió al jardín. En cuanto llegó, sus padres estaban algo intrigados, por la forma de actuar de Rei ya que ese comportamiento no lo había mostrado con ellos. Pensando que todavía era su niña y viendo que realmente ahora era toda una mujer, lo que sin duda los llenó de orgullo.

-¿Pasa algo Rei?

-No Darien, no pasa nada es sólo que me tengo que ir.

-Como así, ¿qué no te piensas quedar en Preston?

-Si papá, pero tengo que irme tal vez venga mañana un rato.

-¡Ah no señorita!, no te vas a ir sin comer algo.

-Mamá de veras que no tengo mucha hambre, además no quiero que te molestes.

-Ya oíste a tu madre, se quedan los dos a comer y no aceptamos negativas, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, por lo menos podemos tener un poco de tiempo los cuatro juntos.

-Pero… en serio me tengo que ir… necesito arreglar algunas cosas y después vengo, ¿si les parece?

-No, no mi niña, te quedas a comer y después haces tus cosas y no hay discusión.

-Será mejor que no discutas Rei, papá y mamá no te dejarán salir de aquí, así que ¿qué vamos a comer?

-.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.-

_-Luna, hay un cambio de planes._

-¿A que te refieres?

_-Voy en camino a Preston, llego más tarde, diles a las chicas que me esperen._

-El hecho que vengas significa algo grande, ¿qué es?

_-No te preocupes Luna, llegando te explico a detalle. Sin embargo, es importante que no salgan de ahí las chicas y menos Lita._

-Pero me tienes que decir algo más no creo que se quieran quedar todo el rato aquí sin saber el por qué, y sinceramente es algo que yo también me pregunto.

_-Bueno es algo sencillo, Kenji cambió sus planes, ahora va por Amy y Mina y Lita se tiene que cuidar de ese novio suyo._

-Entiendo, entonces aquí se quedarán.

_-Gracias Luna te veo al rato._

-Cuídate.

Luna se quedó pensativa, al observar a las chicas que estaban platicando muy animadamente sin saber que ahora más que nunca sus vidas estaban en verdadero peligro. Kenji no pararía y eso era algo que no permitiría. Así diera hasta la vida por las chicas.

-Luna ¿pasa algo?

-Si Luna, ¿dinos qué es?

-Te quedaste muy pensativa y Lita y Amy tienen razón, ¿podemos ayudarte o hacemos algo?

-No chicas es sólo que necesito que se queden aquí, por su bien.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver unas a otras algo sorprendidas. No se esperaron el que Luna les pidiera que se quedaran y sobre todo por su bien, ¿acaso había problemas? y si era eso, ¿qué clase de problemas? eran las preguntas que rondaban en su mente.

-Luna, por qué siento que no nos has dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual quieres que nos quedemos.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, sólo confíen, en la noche lo sabremos. Lo que si necesitan saber es que van a cambiar los planes que habíamos hecho. No se exactamente cómo, antes de que me pregunten, pero van a venir a explicarnos…

-Rei viene a decirnos qué pasa ¿Luna?

-No Amy, ella no. Por cierto necesito saber si terminó de tratar el asunto pendiente con su familia, le llamaré.

-.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.-

Un porsche boxster S azul metálico, se dirigía por las calles de Preston hacia el domicilio de la familia Chiba. Dentro de este Diamante hablaba por su móvil.

-Zafiro, ya te dije que no los esperé, porque a mi me urgía llegar para hablar con Chiba. Además deben de venir ustedes aparte porque no voy a estar de niñera.

_-Pero Kenji dijo que viajáramos juntos y…_

-Y yo te digo que no soy niñera, niño estúpido. Así que deja de fastidiar, de todos modos ya vienen para Preston ¿o no?- colgó y con bastante mal humor estacionó el auto. Inhalando aire bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa que con un bello jardín le daba la bienvenida. –Sigue siendo precioso este jardín.

Se acercó a la puerta y al momento que iba a tocar el timbre, una linda pelinegra abrió la puerta, la observó un momento y en esos instantes en sus labios se formó una sutil sonrisa. Se quedaron viendo y justo en ese momento un móvil sonó. Sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-Es… el mío - dijo Rei muy nerviosa y apartándose deliberadamente de él contestó –Hola, ¿qué pasa?

_-Rei, sólo quiero saber si los asuntos que tenías pendientes con tu familia se resolvieron, además de que los planes cambiaron. Lo sabes ¿verdad?_

-Si Luna, sé que todo cambió y los pendientes quedaron solucionados. En estos momentos no puedo hablar contigo, pero comunícame con Lita, necesito decirle algo.

_-Claro, ¿alguna premonición?_

-Algo así, pero tengo que hablar con ella para saberlo -efectivamente en los instantes que Diamante y ella se vieron Rei había tenido un pequeño pensamiento, apenas lo advirtió, pero sabía que era muy importante para Lita, por eso tenía que hablar con ella, para que todo quedara claro.

_-Rei, ¿pasa algo?, Luna me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo._

-No es nada grave Lita, es sólo que percibí algo, todavía no lo entiendo, pero quiero saber si estas completamente segura de los sentimientos que tienes hacía Andrew.

_-A que te refieres, ¿esta en peligro?_

-No él no esta en peligro, ¡la que me preocupa eres tú!, siento como si te fuera a traicionar, Lita eres mi amiga y tal vez exagero, pero…

_-Tienes razón Rei, Lita esta en peligro con Andrew cerca de ella._

_-No lo hagas Diamante, no te metas en mis pensamientos sin mi permiso además yo puedo solucionar esto, ¿te quedo claro?_

Diamante la observo por unos segundos y asintió, pero sabía que la conexión que tenían era sin lugar a dudas la única que le permitía saber si ella estaba bien. Por su parte Rei estaba realmente enfadada con él, sobre todo cuando hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba ese poder. Nunca pudo entender el hecho de que Diamante fuera el único que podía meterse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Serena había tenida algo parecido con Darien, pero nunca se lo preguntó realmente. Y por el momento lo único que deseaba era no sentirse vulnerable a Diamante y alejarse lo más posible de él.

_-Rei, ¿sabes algo qué yo no? Y si es así dímelo, confió en tu juicio._

-Gracias Lita, pero antes no era muy confiable, según tu.

_-Bueno, tienes todo el derecho de echármelo en cara, pero sabes bien que no hiciste mucho por defenderte de todas esas acusaciones. Sin embargo, es de sabios cambiar de opinión, tal vez no sea una completa confianza en ti, pero se de lo que eres capaz, así que ¿qué es Rei?_

-Bueno no estoy completamente segura, pero dame tiempo lo averiguaré. Por cierto será mejor que no salgan de la casa, por su bien, en la noche sabrán el motivo.

_-Luna nos dijo lo mismo y sabes algo Rei, me estoy cansando de sus intrigas y sus misterios, por lo que si en estos momentos no me dices que pasa, me voy a ir._

-Lita sólo sé que no te conviene salir hoy. Diablos, como quisiera ayudarte, pero por favor Lita, hazlo por Sere.

_-No me chantajees Rei, sin embargo creo que tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que quedarme aquí. Así que no te preocupes cuando llegues estaremos aquí._

-Gracias Lita, en verdad las cosas se van a poner peor o mejor, dependiendo del punto de vista que se mire. Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Diamante que la seguía observando, junto a Darien. Dios era imposible apartar su mirada de él. ¿Por qué no podía resistir su encanto?, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por apartar sus ojos de los de él, se volteó a ver a Darien.

-Me voy, avísame cualquier cosa, por favor.

-Rei, recuerda que cuando te vayas me dices, no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de…- Se detuvo al momento que sintió los ojos de Diamante sobre él, volteo a verlo y después dirigió su mirada a Rei, pensando por un segundo lo que Rei le había dicho, no tenia idea si Diamante lo sabía o no, así que prefirió no decir nada más. –Bueno, infórmame solamente.

Como Rei se quedó en silencio y les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia donde la esperaba un taxi, Darien se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo haciendo que se girara.

-¿Rei?

-Lo siento Darien, lo que haga o deje de hacer, desde estos momentos no te importa.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que a partir de estos momentos…- dudó por un momento, no quería perderlo nuevamente, pero era necesario. "Por un bien mayor" se recordó. –salgo de tu vida Darien y la de mis padres.

-¿Cómo dices?- Darien se quedó estupefacto, no se podía mover lo único que veía era la fría imagen que tenía su hermanita, esa misma imagen que le vio hacia cinco años. Sin pensar se llevo las manos hacia el cabello y lo meció. En esos momentos su mundo se volvió a derrumbar, su único pensamiento era que la perdería de nuevo.

_-Rei, no creo que esto sea necesario, no vez acaso que sufre o ¿es que no te importa?_

_-Tú no te metas Diamante, que esto es algo que no te incumbe. Además te dije que no quiero que te metas en mi mente._

_-Te equivocas sé lo que hago y si tanto te molesta tenerme en tu mente sólo rompe la conexión._

Rei se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al taxi cuando se vio interrumpida otra vez por una mano que la sujetaba del brazo. No se dio vuelta, sabía de quien era la mano.

-Yo te llevo -le dijó y no era una pregunta, sabía que estaba perdida, a él era imposible decirle que no.

–Darien, yo me llevo a tu hermana, será mejor que no piensas mucho en esto, regresa con tus padres y después tú y yo hablamos.

Darien se le quedó viendo a Rei con mucha furia, pero Diamante se puso en medio de los dos y tomándolo del hombro le indicó con un apretón que desistiera de discutir y lo volteó hacia la casa de sus padres.

-Ve Darien, ve con tus padres, tranquilízate. Yo me encargo de Rei. Te llamo luego.

No supo como, pero llego a la puerta y se metió a la casa, todavía estaba confundido y dolido. No podía creer que su hermana lo volviera a traicionar. Se dirigió a la sala donde momentos antes estaba charlando con su familia. Era increíble, le había ayudado con los trámites para apoderarse de la empresa de su familia y ahora lo mandaba al infierno, ¿pero qué era lo que le pasaba a Rei?, ¿qué quizá no era de su absoluta confianza? y lo más importante ¿acaso no sentía el dolor que cargaba después de cinco años al saber que no la volvería a ver?

Se derrumbó en el sillón y sólo pudo comprender que si Rei no le decía donde estaba, él moriría. No se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas recorrían su cara, algo que hace mucho no hacía.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno, se que muchas me mataran por hacer sufrir a Darien, pero todo tiene un porque, sin embargo no se los puedo decir, posiblemente el próximo capi lo sabrán.

Acepto sugerencias, comentarios y reclamos por supuesto, :)

Y ahora si les agradezco a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios.

Leonor: gracias por tu apoyo y vez, si estabas en lo correcto en cuanto a Diamante, pero todavía falta más sobre esta pareja, espero no decepcionarte demasiado. Besos.

Karibonita: gracias, estoy tratando de no demorar mucho.

Pame: mmm, bueno que el ser privilegiada no se te suba por piedad, bruja o no sabes que Mungo te persigue demasiado. Así que espero y no hables de más. Gracias por la felicitación al cumple de mi diablillo, sabes que con todo mi amor te mando una rebanada (se podrá por el Messenger??), jajaja.

sere&darien: gracias y yo también espero no tardar mucho.

Alejaym: gracias por tu comentario y espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado, si no es así por lo menos sabes que poco a poco la historia lo hará (cruel, lo sé, pero espera y no desesperes), nos vemos en el aquelarre, besos.

isa1181: gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer las locuras que tengo en mi cabeza, sólo espero que tus conclusiones realmente no te dejen con una crisis, jeje. La única forma en que te pueda decir que es lo que pasa, es siguiendo la historia, que de a poco se resolverán los enigmas.

Mel: gracias, gracias, mil gracias a ti, se que no te he decepcionado (demasiado), te prometo que me pongo las pilas para tu fic, solo aguántame un poco, que mis ideas se revuelven, con este fic, el de Rei, el tuyo, los otros y otras ideas que ya se me colaron. UUUFFF!! Dios esto si que es trabajo duro, jajaja. Créeme que es muy importante para mí los comentarios de todas, trato de complacerlas un poco a todas, pero tú muy bien sabes que tengo otras responsabilidades. Gracias otra vez y besos, muchos besos.

Misao.Tenoh de Chiba: mi querida Panchis, gracias por tú comentario y ya me estoy creyendo eso de la escritora, como sea estas a un paso de descubrir la relación que hay entre Diamante y Sere, espera y lo sabrás. Sé que es repetitivo decirlo, pero si lees entre líneas sabrás que pasa. Y gracias por el saludo a mi torbellino. Besos.

Gracias y un saludo enorme a las brujas!!

¡¡Mungo las vigila!!, jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto chap y sinceramente me canse de tratar que las musas salieran de su estado de pereza, no lo conseguí del todo, pero creo que logre algo, es un poco largo pero espero les guste. Ya saben que todos los personajes no me pertenecen.

6. Serena…

Cinco años atrás…

Un parque como cualquier otro se veía frente a la cafetería, desde donde salió un chico bastante apuesto que acaparó las miradas de más de una chica que se encontraba en el establecimiento y, de las que en esos momentos pasaban por ahí. El chico de aproximadamente 22 años, ni se inmutó ante las miradas que sentía sobre él. Caminó hacia el parque y lo atravesó hasta quedar a unos pasos de un lago que se localizaba en uno de los extremos de el. Se quedó ahí de pie, viendo una banca donde estaban tres chicas sentadas, al verlo, lo saludaron con la mano. A un lado de la banca había dos chicas más que no se dieron cuenta que el chico las veía.

Ellas platicaban entre sí, todas tenían aproximadamente 18 años. Las que estaban de pie frente a la banca, eran una rubia y una pelinegra, discutiendo como de costumbre. Las chicas sentadas eran una peliazul, una castaña y una rubia, todas platicando amenamente. Todas grandes amigas, desde secundaria y ahora que se irían a la universidad estaban aprovechando los últimos momentos de vacaciones.

-Ya Rei, basta con eso… si en un principio la universidad no será tan desastrosa, créeme.

-Bueno Amy eso lo dices tú porque eres la mejor estudiante, pero a nosotras nos va a costar un poco más de trabajo.

-Como sea, yo espero que nos dé tiempo de ver a los chicos, sino me muero por no ver a mi Darien.

-Serena, pero que cosas dices. La vida no es sólo chicos.

-Cállate Rei que tú estas peor que yo, Diamante no te deja ni un momento sola, si te tuvimos que arrastrar al parque para que estuvieras con nosotras.

Amy, Lita y Mina sólo estaban riendo ante la nueva discusión de las chicas, era rutina de todos los días, pero aún así no dejaban de divertirse ante las tonterías que hablaban y discutían. El chico sonrió y con un ademán les indicó que no delataran su presencia.

Sólo las observaba discutir, si bien él y su amigo eran el tema de discusión, no dejaba de sorprenderlo el hecho que su novia lo defendiera ante su hermana.

_-Son hermosas, ¿no crees?_

_-Por supuesto que si, hermano._

_-¿Y ahora por qué la discusión?_

_-Pues para variar discuten de ti y de mí._

_-¿En serio?, pensé que ese tema era viejo._

_-Tal vez tú lo creas así, pero las chicas lo dudo. Además como no quieres ser tema de discusión si sólo hace dos días que le pediste a mi hermana matrimonio y para acabarla te dijo que si, yo no sé que demonios piensa…, aunque más bien no piensa, por eso te aceptó._

_-Ja bueno, eso es envidia hermano, porque me adelanté a los planes que tú tenías con mi hermana, así que ahora me quieres echar la culpa._

_-Bueno eso no esta en discusión, lo que ahora me gustaría es que tú, mi hermana y sus amigas desaparecieran de aquí, para dejarme estar a solas con mi novia._

_-Bueno eso tiene remedio, Darien._

-Diamante, sería bueno verlo por mi mismo, a ver como le haces para no hacerlas enojar.

-¡Hey! no me crees ¿verdad? Observa al maestro.

Y con una sonrisa dio dos pasos hacia las chicas.

–"_hola preciosa, tu hermano quiere estar a solas con Serena, podrías ayudarme, ¿por favor?" -_usó la comunicación que sabía no podría resistir, telepatía, ella le contestó de la misma manera.

_-Claro amor, sólo porque me dijiste hermosa, pero esto te va a costar algo más, ¿eh?_

_-Gracias lindura. Y pide lo que quieras… que para eso estoy, para darte todo._

-_Tomaré la palabr_a.

Y dirigiéndose a las chicas…

–Chicas les parece que nos veamos mañana aquí mismo.

-Hay Rei, pero si acabamos de llegar. Además no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente.

-Lo sé Sere, pero nos vimos apenas ayer, además tengo una cita con Diamante.

-Cierto y yo también tengo una cita con Rubeus -dijo la rubia que estaba sentada.

-Yo tengo que estudiar y Lita me pidió que le enseñara unas nuevas recetas que encontré de mi abuela –mencionó Amy.

Lita se levantó y agarró a Amy de la mano, se despidieron de todas y se fueron.

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana chicas.

-De acuerdo, nos avisas que tal tu cita.

Y cuando se iban, la rubia volteó y les aventó un beso.

–Bueno, esta Mina cada día más loca por Rubeus, igual y es la siguiente en decirnos que se casa.

-¿Crees realmente que Rubeus este cómo para comprometerse con alguien como Mina?

-Yo lo dudo.

-Yo igual -contestaron casi al mismo tiempo, los chicos que se acercaban hacia ellas. Serena volteó y se encontró con esos ojos color zafiro que le robaban el aliento. Sonrió y levantó los brazos para que su novio la pudiera abrazar. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos y depositó un beso en sus labios. Cálido y muy tierno.

Diamante tomó de la mano a Rei y se disponían a dejarlos solos, cuando Serena levantó la mirada y separándose del beso que le daba Darien, les dijo:

-Momento, no huyan, necesito hablar con ustedes. Y voy a aprovechar que espantaron a las chicas para hacerlo.

-¿Princesa de qué se trata?

-Bueno será mejor que se sienten.

Tomaron asiento en la banca. Serena se paró frente a ellos y los miró a cada uno, no sabía como empezar a decirles lo del secreto que tenía. Pero ella sabía que era de suma importancia contarlo a alguien y que mejor que a su novio, su mejor amiga y su hermano.

-Es algo difícil de informar. Y sinceramente no sé como empezar.

-Te parece que lo hagas con calma y sin temor -la animó Diamante.

-Serena, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Rei.

-Bueno… es que… -mordiéndose el labio y tratando de respirar, se volteó a ver a los patos que estaban en el lago y en esos momentos pasaban cerca de ahí.

-Princesa, ¿qué es? -Serena dio un paso hacia ellos y se les quedó viento durante dos segundos, pero a ellos les parecieron minutos.

-Descubrí algo, pero no sé si sea algo malo o que.

Diamante vio a Serena primero con una gran interrogante, y después miró a Darien y a Rei, que estaban a cada lado de él.

-¿Serena de qué hablas?, dilo ya.

-Diablos, es tan difícil… bueno pues verán, ayer descubrí que… es que no sé si lo escuché claramente, pero… lo cierto es que no sé que pensar, así que…

-Serena, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas y di lo que tengas que decir, no seas tonta.

-¡Rei! –Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo– contrólate, por favor.

-Acaso no ves que le cuesta trabajo decirnos algo, así que no la presiones.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que todo mundo la protege, ¿desde cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Rei, mejor déjalo así, que tú eres la primera en hacerlo.

-No es cierto

-Lo es amor.

-No es verdad.

-Si la es.

-Bueno ya basta los dos –los detuvo Darien, un poco desesperado con la discusión de ambos. Serena sólo sonrió y continuó hablando–. Continua amor.

-Creo que Diamante tiene razón, me proteges demasiado Rei. Pero te lo agradezco, no creas que me causa conflicto, al contrario me agrada que te importe tanto, como tú me importas a mí.

Rei bufó y les dio a entender que no era cierto lo que decían de ella.

-Bueno como sea, les decía que descubrí un plan para matar a alguien. Y antes de que me pregunten quién, cómo y por qué, les digo que no lo sé. Sólo es algo que escuché decirle a mi papá a su nuevo pupilo, Zafiro… se llama, ¿no Diamante?

-Si se llama así, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que escuchaste?

-Pues eso, un plan para matar a alguien, pero ahora no estoy muy segura o qué fue lo que escuché, porque no creo a papá ser capaz de algo así o como ven ustedes, ¿piensan que estoy mal o qué?

-Pues no sé princesa, eso que dices es algo grave, pero no podemos permitir que si es verdad se llegue a realizar. Y si no es cierto, pues… ¿estás completamente segura de lo que oíste?

-Si amor, la verdad es que me quedé tan sorprendida, igual a como esta Rei –señalándola– exactamente igual.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rei y ella estaba mirando a un punto fijo frente a ella, que ni cuenta se dio que la observaban.

-¿Rei?, amor ¿pasa algo?

-¿Rei? -levantando la voz, Darien y Serena la llamaban, parecía que estaba en trance. No se movía y Diamante tampoco pudo contactar con ella por medio de la telepatía. Poco a poco, Rei movió uno de sus pies, como si estuviera llevando el ritmo de una canción.

-¡Rei! -gritaron todos.

-¿Qué?, que les pasa ¿por qué me gritan?

-Como que ¿por qué?, estas como ida y ni caso nos haces, tratamos de descubrir que es lo que planea mi padre y tú te quedas ahí como si no te importara.

-Por supuesto que me importa, y por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que oyó Serena ya te lo había dicho a ti.

-No estarás pensando que todo eso de las premoniciones que dices tener sean ciertas, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?, ¿estas diciendo que no me crees?, pero…

-No es eso amor, sólo que no creo que esas cosas las puedas predecir antes de que pasen, ¿me explico?

-No, no es posible que creas en la telepatía y no me creas a mí cuando te digo que tengo una premonición -se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Serena–. Eres increíble Diamante, después de todas las veces que te he dicho, explicado y tú, eres incapaz de creer en mí.

-Rei cálmate y explícanos por favor que es eso de la telepatía y premoniciones.

-Rei cree que puede predecir el futuro…

-Creo, vaya que bien Diamante, me pides matrimonio y a la larga para que, no sirve que a ti no te pueda ocultar las cosas y de buenas a primera me dices que lo qué te he dicho son puras estupideces, ah, es eso, o que son pura mierda, ¿explícate?

-Rei por favor no te enojes, mejor explícanos tú todo esto, porque Darien y yo no entendemos.

Rei volteó a ver a Darien y después a Serena, intentó calmarse y le dirigió una mirada a Diamante, que si las miradas mataran… él ya estaría bien muerto.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren saber?

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso de la telepatía?

-Es una forma de comunicación Darien.

-Eso lo sé Diamante, pero es entre ustedes ¿o cómo?

-Pues si, tendrá como un año más o menos que lo descubrimos, ¿no amor?, ella puede leer mis pensamientos y yo los de ella, sé que suena de locos, pero es así.

-La verdad es que Diamante no cree mucho en estas cosas, tú sabes Darien que tengo algunos dones, bueno de hecho tú también lo sabes Sere.

-Wow, es increíble que no me dijeras que puedes hablar con mi hermano de esa manera. Pero bueno, creo que no son los únicos -Serena observó la reacción de su hermano y amiga y se mantuvo a un lado de Darien. Rei los miró y sólo comentó.

-Con razón… ya se me hacía raro, ahora comprendo muchas de sus actitudes, sobre todo cuando están juntos, pero la verdad es que si es extraño…

-¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo ¿qué quieren decir?

-Quiere decir Diamante, que Sere y Darien hacen lo mismo que nosotros, hablan entre ellos.

-¿En serio?, pero ¿cómo puede ser posible?, digo ya lo veo normal entre Rei y yo, pero ¿ustedes? Y aún así es súper extraño esto, es de locos. Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

-Yo creo que es algo de nosotras Rei, bueno eso creo. Pero como sea nadie más lo sabe y nadie más debe saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón Sere, nadie más que nosotros cuatro debe saberlo, mucho menos las chicas. Y por lógica nuestros padres tampoco, sería raro para ellos, digo si para uno de nosotros es raro.

-Basta Rei no seas sarcástica -reclamó Diamante.

-Bueno, si te queda el saco. Amor.

-Ya basta los dos, Dios por qué motivo es que se van a casar si se la pasan peleando. ¿No entiendo?

Todos se quedaron viendo y Rei fue la primera en soltar la carcajada. Luego siguió Darien, Serena y Diamante. Estuvieron un rato más riendo, hasta que Diamante tomó a Rei de la cintura y le dio un beso.

-Amor, sería mucho cumplir el deseo de Darien, y estar tú y yo solos.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

-Bueno, ¿y si mejor vamos a la mía?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No lo creo, yo voy a la casa, ustedes vayan a la de Rei.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres no están y queremos estar un rato solos, ¿verdad mi príncipe?

-Si princesa, creo que un tiempo los dos solos es lo que quiero en estos momentos.

-Ok decidido entonces, ustedes a la casa Tsukino y nosotros nos vamos a la casa Chiba.

Diciendo esto, Diamante tomó a Rei de la mano y se dirigieron a su auto. Ya en el auto Rei iba muy pensativa. No lo había mencionado en su despedida hacia su casa, pero notó que pronto Serena se le olvidaba el asunto del que estaban hablando, se le hacía sumamente extraño. ¿Qué era lo que realmente tramaba el papá de Sere y por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso?, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo captar la pregunta de Diamante.

-¿Pasa algo Rei?

-No nada, no me hagas caso, son cosas sin importancia, olvídalo. Mejor te apuras mis padres tampoco están en casa -dijo con una voz de lo más sexy, o al menos era lo que Diamante pensaba. Por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la casa de los Chiba.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Sabes Darien, soy tan feliz, el tenerte conmigo es lo más maravilloso de este mundo. No puedo creer que mi vida haya cambiado tanto en un año. ¿Eres feliz Darien?

-Por supuesto que soy feliz, y más si te tengo entre mis brazos -al decir esto la acercó más a su abrazo y la besó en la sien, bajando por la orilla de la cara hacia el cuello. Donde se demoró en probar la piel de su amada niña–. Sabes tan delicioso princesa.

-Darien no hagas eso, mira que Diamante puede llegar o en el peor de los casos Shingo.

-No me importan realmente ellos, sólo quiero estar contigo así, además las cosas que tengo planeado hacer son para hacerlas contigo, no con tus hermanos -al decirle esto le dejaba un cálido camino de besos desde su boca hasta el valle de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo con una de sus manos tomaba posesión de su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Los dos yacían desnudos en la cama de Serena, cuando oyeron un leve golpe a la puerta, que los sobresaltó.

-Serena, será mejor que te apresures para salir, tus padres llegan en poco tiempo_._

Se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Serena, al momento se incorporó en la cama, tratando de taparse con la sábana. Por su parte Darien miró la puerta fijamente y lanzando algunas maldiciones se sentó en la cama.

-Luna ¿qué dices? -Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Luna entró, no se sorprendió mucho de ver a Serena y Darien desnudos, lo que realmente tomó por sorpresa a Serena–. Luna, ¿qué haces?, pero que demonios…

-Cálmate Serena, que aquí los únicos que no se han enterado, que todo mundo sabe que están en situaciones comprometedoras, son ustedes.

Y mirando fijamente a Darien agregó:

-Bueno por lo que veo sólo tú eras la única que no sabía.

Serena estaba realmente en shock por la declaración de Luna y le tomó varios segundos procesar la información que Luna dijo.

-¿Quién sabe?, ¿y cómo es que yo no sé qué todos saben? -al momento se escuchó una carcajada y Serena volteó a ver a Darien–. Amor no creo que sea momento de reír, ¡no es broma!

-Ya lo sé princesa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todos en esta casa saben lo que hacemos y tú te preocupes por que lo averigüen tus hermanos.

Señaló él con una sonrisa bastante encantadora y que siempre dejaba a Serena extasiada y en esos momentos completamente… excitada.

-Bueno como sea, Luna, exijo saber ¿quién demonios sabe?

-Bueno Serena, es algo personal e íntimo, pero no podemos evitar ser felices, cuando tú eres la persona más feliz en estos momentos, bueno junto con Diamante, sólo te puedo decir que los únicos que no saben son tus padres. Y que por cierto no deben de tardar en llegar... por eso quiero que, Darien te vayas a la habitación de Diamante, tomes una ducha y te cambies –ordenó mirando al chico que todavía sonreía, y después viendo en dirección de la rubia, mencionó–: y tú Serena, será mejor que te metas a darte una ducha también. Pero que esperas niña, apresúrate. Que yo arreglo esto –informó mientras, con las manos, señaló la habitación y la cama, donde minutos antes Sere y Darien estaban acostados.

Darien tomó su bóxer que le tendió Luna, se los puso y se dirigió a la habitación de Diamante, no sin antes darle un beso bastante apasionado a la rubia, dejando a Serena bastante confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella sólo pudo dirigirse al baño y se metió como un robot a tomar la ducha.

Luna estaba terminando de arreglar la habitación de Serena, cuando escuchó que Ikuko llegaba a la puerta.

-Luna, ¿dónde se metió todo mundo?, ninguno de mis hijos esta en casa y necesitamos hablar con ellos.

En esos momentos escuchó que Serena salía del baño envuelta en una toalla. Esta al ver a su madre se quedó de pie sin moverse y conteniendo el aliento.

–Serena ¿por qué te estabas bañando a esta hora?

-…-Serena seguía en shock, pensaba que si su madre hubiera llegado media hora antes, la hubiera encontrado aún en su cama con Darien.

-¿Serena, no me escuchaste hija?

-Lo que pasa es que ella y Darien estaban nadando y decidieron ducharse -aclaró Luna.

-S…si, mamá, eso fue –confirmó dibujando una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea motivo suficiente como para que no me contestes ¿o si?

-Hay no mami claro que no, es sólo que me sorprendió verte aquí, ¿qué no se supone que tenían que llegar hasta mañana?

-Pues esa era la intención, pero tú padre dijo que tenia asuntos que no podían posponerse. Así que aquí estamos, por cierto quiere hablar con todos, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

-No sé, creo Diamante esta con Rei, pero Shingo no tengo idea, ¿tú sabes donde esta Shingo, Luna?

-No Sere, lo más seguro este… estudiando.

Serena volteó a ver a Luna, no comprendía el significado de esa pausa, la información le llegó del otro lado de la puerta.

_-Ella cree que Shingo esta con Hotaru._

-Ah, si yo creo que si debe estar estudiando, con eso de que en un año se va a Harvard, aunque pensándolo bien, yo no entiendo que tiene de malo que se vaya a Cambridge, le queda mucho más cerca. _Gracias amor, pero será mejor que bajes a la sala_. _Así mamá no tendría alguna sospecha, aunque pensándolo bien…_

-Pues yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con que Diamante y tú estén ahí -le aclaró su mamá, ella sabía exactamente por que su hijo no iría a Cambridge, y era por Kenji. Pero no les diría nada a sus otros hijos, era algo que no lograba entender–. Bueno, entonces Luna trata de localizar a Diamante y Shingo y tú Sere, apúrate a cambiar.

-Si mami, te veo abajo.

Al decir esto Ikuko y Luna salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, pero antes se encontraron con Darien y Diamante en el pasillo del segundo piso. Ikuko saludó a los dos y les dijo que esperaran a Sere en la sala. Todos se dirigieron para allá. Mientras tanto Serena se ponía unos jeans y su sudadera favorita en color blanco. Siempre le gustaba estar lo más cómoda posible. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a su padre, el cual tenía un semblante demasiado serio, el cual no presagiaba nada bueno, lo presentía. Ya estaban todos, incluidos Darien y Rei, que eran considerados parte de la familia y sólo la esperaban a ella, de inmediato fue a sentarse a un lado de Darien y Rei.

-Bueno papá, ¿de qué se trata todo este asunto?

-Tranquilo Diamante, todavía no estamos todos. Sólo falta Lita.

-¿Lita?, y ¿ella que tiene que ver papi?

-Calma hija, mejor esperemos a que llegue, que no debe tardar, y les explico todo. ¿Están de acuerdo? -les comunicó Kenji, y en esos momentos se escuchó el timbre de la casa-. Bueno, creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho más.

Lita llegó donde se encontraba su familia, era la hija del hermano de Kenji y quería a sus tíos y primos muchísimo, los saludó y se sentó al lado de Rei.

-Bueno ahora si estamos todos, pero antes que empiecen con alguna errónea conjetura, les informó que lo que les diga aquí será privado. Para empezar lo que les tengo que decir es que la empresa tiene problemas, he decidido que a partir de mañana, Diamante entrarás a trabajar para ayudarme un poco, además ya va siendo hora de que sepas el manejo de todo.

Diamante se desconcertó un poco, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que su papá jamás, pero jamás permitiría que él estuviera en la empresa. Asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y miró a Shingo. Este veía a su madre con ojos de reproche y algo de odio. Diamante se dio cuenta de esto.

-Por otro lado Serena, necesito que pongas tus acciones a nombre de Lita.

Serena y Lita se quedaron viendo y Diamante no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, primero ¿él entrar a la empresa y después Lita con las acciones de Serena?, ya no entendía, volvió a mirar a Shingo y estaba completamente furioso, no sólo con su madre sino que también con su padre, eso era algo que tampoco entendía.

-Pero papá, ¿por qué le tengo que pasar mis acciones a Lita?, digo es mi prima y la quiero como mi hermana y por supuesto que las ponemos a su nombre, ¿pero no comprendo?

-Bueno, es algo que sinceramente no te queríamos decir hija, pero… no nos queda más alternativa -mirando fijamente a Ikuko, Kenji prosiguió-: Hemos, bueno tú has estado recibiendo…

En esos momentos Ikuko con un pequeño gesto de cabeza dirigido a Shingo, lo obligó a Sentarse y quedarse callado. Él se había parado para encarar a su padre. Y al ver a su madre se sentó. Pero fue algo que no pasó desapercibido ni por Rei, ni por Diamante.

_-"¿De qué va todo esto Di?, ¿por qué de repente Shingo esta tan furioso con ellos?"_

_-"No tengo idea amor, pero lo averiguaré. Además esto no me gusta, ¿por qué de repente mi padre quiere que trabaje con él si nunca me ha querido cerca de sus negocios?, hay algo que no encaja aquí."._

-¿Qué papá, de que se trata todo esto?

-He recibido amenazas en tu contra.

-¡¿Qué?! -todos los chicos gritaron, Diamante y Darien se pararon y vieron a Serena, quien estaba procesando la información que le dio su padre, sin embargo, no sabía que pasaba ni donde estaba, de repente vio a su madre y se desmayó. Rei y Lita trataron de reanimarla, Darien la acomodó en un sillón y tomó su mano.

Ikuko miró fijamente a Shingo y después a su esposo, para recorrer la vista hacia donde estaba Serena, la vio tumbada ahí tan indefensa, en esos momentos se odió y lo odió más a él, por causar tanto dolor a su familia. Sin poder decir nada y sin ningún apoyo más que el de Shingo se dejó caer en ese lugar, impotente.

Diamante se dio cuenta de todo eso, pero estaba tan preocupado por Sere que no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, había otra persona que se dio cuenta de todo y a la vez iba encajando las piezas del rompecabezas que se iba formando a su alrededor, no tenía la menor idea del por qué, pero sabía que se estaba armando un gran problema o algo por el estilo, aún quedaban puntos por descubrir y lo haría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Serena, poco a poco, fue recobrando el conocimiento, se sentó y viendo a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos le exigió una respuesta.

-Papá, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, te dije que es algo que no creímos que fuera lo más conveniente para decirte, pero es la verdad hija, hay una serie de amenazas de muerte hacia ti. No es una ni dos, han sido aproximadamente desde hace un año y no sabemos todavía el motivo. La policía investiga, pero estamos preocupados. Es por eso que tu madre y yo decidimos contratar guardaespaldas para ti.

-¿Guardaespaldas?, mira papá… agradezco el que se preocupen, pero no creo que eso sea buena idea, además ustedes saben que siempre estoy acompañada de mis amigas o de Darien. Y pues no le veo el caso.

-Serena no seas necia y acepta lo que dicen tus padres.

-Pero Rei, yo no quiero tener guardaespaldas. Además oíste a papá, la empresa esta en problemas y no creo que sea conveniente gastar en guardaespaldas.

-No te preocupes por eso Sere, yo les pagaré si eso sirve para que estés segura. Princesa, no me voy a arriesgar en tu seguridad, así que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Darien le acarició la mejilla y tomando su mano le dio un beso gentil, se giró hacia donde estaba Kenji y agregó–: espero que estén de acuerdo. Yo pago los servicios de los guardaespaldas, y me supongo que ya tiene a alguien en mente señor, ¿o me equivoco?

-Gracias Darien por ofrecerte a pagar, pero no creo…

-Si es por la seguridad de mi princesa, cualquier cosa… no importa el precio.

-Gracias de nuevo Darien, pero no tenemos todavía quien la pueda…

-Si me permite señor Tsukino -interrumpió Rei–, si no le molesta, yo conozco a alguien que se puede encargar de la seguridad de Serena.

-¿De verdad Rei?, eso seria fantástico, ¿verdad Ikuko?

-Si cariño sería fantástico.

Rei no dejó de notar que Kenji se enojaba por ofrecer ella a los guardaespaldas, y tampoco, pasó por alto, que Ikuko estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-Bueno Rei y ¿quienes son esas personas o es uno solo?

-Son unos grandes amigos míos, son dos y si gustan les llamo en estos instantes para que, a partir de ahora, estén al cuidado de Sere.

-Sería grandioso, gracias hija -Ikuko se acercó a Rei y la abrazó, eso confirmó las sospechas que tenía Rei, algo grave pasaba. Con esos pensamientos se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número, todos estaban al pendiente de su llamada.

-Hola, están disponibles…, si en estos momentos…, ok entonces los espero…, no en casa de Diamante…, no, yo no, pero…, así es, absoluta discreción -trancó el teléfono y dijo–: Ya esta todo listo, llegan en una media hora.

Darien abrazó a Sere y le susurró al oído.

-Sere amor, no te preocupes por todo esto, saldremos adelante, te amo y nadie nos separará, ni siquiera unas estúpidas amenazas. Me acompañas a la cocina por una tasa de té.

Sere asintió, todavía sentía un gran peso sobre el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, se levantó y sonriendo cruzó la habitación abrazada de Darien mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Darien, estoy muy asustada, no sé… más bien no entiendo ¿por qué yo?, Shingo y Diamante ¿no cuentan acaso? Y no estoy diciendo que quiero a mis hermanos muertos, no, eso jamás, pero ¿por qué solamente me amenazan a mi y quién lo hace?, ¿por qué me quieren hacer daño?

-No lo sé princesa, pero te aseguro que lo sabré y a ti no te va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonrió, pero muy en el fondo sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles a partir de ahora. Nunca lo había intentado, pero pensó que si con Darien lo hacía tal vez funcionara. Se extendió y buscó dentro de su mente un canal para contactarla.

_-¿Rei?, ¿puedes oírme?_

_-¿Pasa algo Serena?_

_-No nada, es sólo que me siento muy mal, podrías venir, por favor._

_-Voy enseguida y ¿Sere?_

_-Dime_

_-Lo hiciste bien, para ser la primera vez._

Serena sintió la risa de Rei en su mente, consideró que no todo estaba tan mal, después de todo ella era una luchadora y sus amigas no la dejarían sola.

Lita y Rei llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron junto a Sere y sin decir más se abrazaron.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Pasó una semana desde que Serena se enterara que estaba en peligro de muerte, los guardaespaldas que recomendó Rei, eran estupendos y muy atractivos. Gemelos, guapos y con un cuerpazo, definitivamente era la envidia de sus amigas, sobre todo Mina.

-Serena eres demasiado injusta, mira que poner a dos bombones de ese calibre frente a mi, y ¿para qué?, para que me digas que no me acerque a ellos.

-Te lo digo por tu propio bien Mina, además si Rei se entera, arde Troya.

-Pero no le vamos a decir a Rei, anda Sere porfa –insistió Mina haciendo un puchero al que sabía que Sere, no se podría negar.

-¿Qué es lo que no me van a decir?

Las dos rubias miraron a la pelinegra que se acercaba, Lita y Amy sólo rieron de la cara que puso Mina.

-Nada Rei, olvídalo.

-Mira Mina, si estas pensando en Phobos y Deimos, de una vez te digo que te alejes, no son… no eres el tipo de chica que les interesa a ellos.

-Ya Rei, no espantes a Mina, que después se lo va a creer.

-Si no la estoy espantando Amy, estoy diciéndole la verdad. Además si te veo cerca de ellos, yo misma te parto cuanta…

-¡Rei! -gritaron todas.

-Bueno ya, hagan de cuenta que no dije nada. De todos modos dudo que te hagan caso -lo último lo dijo en un susurro, sin embargo la alcanzó a escuchar Serena. La cual se rió y abrazó a Rei.

-Rei de verdad no sé cómo te aguanta mi hermano, bueno pero siempre te estaré agradecida por los chicos, son fenomenales.

-¿Qué dices, ellos fenomenales?, más bien serían fenómenos, pero hay Sere, de plano si que estas mal de tu cabecita.

-¡Rei, no seas así conmigo! -y haciendo un puchero agachó la cabeza.

-Serena por Dios, deja de ser tan infantil y será mejor que ya te apures, Darien te esta esperando en la casa.

-¿En serio, Rei? -y al decirlo se le iluminaron los ojos, Rei sonrió y le quedó más que claro que su mejor amiga estaba súper enamorada de su hermano.

-Bueno entonces, las dejo chicas y nos vemos mañana en mi casa.

-No Sere, nos vamos a ver en la casa de Lita.

-Oh de acuerdo Amy, entonces hasta mañana.

En esos momentos Rei sintió un latigazo en el corazón, supo inmediatamente lo que había detrás de Kenji y los sucesos que, aunque asilados, parecían encajar de forma efectiva en Sere.

-Serena -con miedo en la voz Rei le llamó-, espérame, mejor voy contigo.

-No Rei, no es necesario.

_-Si Sere es muy necesario, necesito hablar contigo._

-¿Pasa algo malo Rei?

-Nada, sólo déjame acompañarte, si.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa Rei o es sólo por fastidiarme que vienes conmigo?

-Serena si serás tonta. ¿Crees que si deliberadamente viniera contigo, hubiera dejado mi coche en el parque?

-Creo que no verdad, ¿pero entonces de qué se trata?

-No tengo idea, tú sabes que eso de la telepatía no es mi único don, ¿verdad?

-Según me has dicho también puedes ver lo que va a pasar en el futuro, aunque no sé como lo hagas, pero suena fantástico, por cierto ¿sabes cuando mi querido Darien me propondrá matrimonio?

-Sere, no es un juego y no he tenido esa premonición. Pero si tuve una que tiene que ver contigo.

Serena percibió su tono bastante desesperado.

-Rei, ¿qué es?

-Sere ¿te acuerdas de la vez que nos hablaste de un asesinato? Y después ya no le dimos importancia, pero ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, pero que tiene que ver con esto o conmigo, ya que en esas estamos.

-Pues estuve investigando un poco, con la ayuda de Di, y lo que encontramos me dejó bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué encontraron y por qué Diamante no me ha dicho nada?

-Bueno pues verás, él no…, como te lo explico…, no esta a gusto con estos dones. Y últimamente se ha puesto muy distante conmigo, ¿sabes cuantas veces lo he visto esta semana?

-Todos los días Rei, él siempre dice que te va a ver en las noches después de que llega de la oficina.

-Pues no Sere, no se que haga o con quien este, pero a mi no me ha visto desde ese día que tu papá habló con todos nosotros. Me llama todos los días, pero me dice que tiene mucho trabajo y que no nos podemos ver. No es que me este quejando, pero todo esto esta mal.

-Rei explícate, porque realmente no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

-Bueno es difícil y no me lo vas a creer, pero por favor, antes de que te enojes o me eches de tu vida y me desprecies como hermana, oye lo que tengo que decirte, ¿por favor?

-Ya Rei deja de ser melodramática y dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Sere me vas a odiar y tu familia también y por consiguiente mi familia también.

-Bueno, te voy a odiar en estos momentos si no te explicas.

-De acuerdo, mira, tuve una premonición, por lo que vi y si no me equivoco será esta noche lo de ese asesinato.

-¿De veras Rei?

-Así es Sere, pero me preocupa más que… bueno no sé como lo tomes, pero por favor escúchame bien.

-¿Se trata de mi familia o mejor dicho, de mi?

-Si, lo siento, pero tú eres la persona que moría en mi premonición.

Serena la vio a los ojos y descubrió que su mejor amiga le decía la verdad, con lagrimas en los ojos movió la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con sus manos y en un susurro apenas audible le comentó a Rei.

-¿Qué… qué voy a hacer Rei?

Rei se acercó y la abrazó tratando de consolarla y evitar que siguiera temblando.

-Tranquila Sere, algo se me ocurrirá, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, de acuerdo. Es más llámale a Darien y dile que estas conmigo, pensaremos en un plan para salir de esto, dile que lo verás un poco más tarde, tampoco queremos que él lo sepa, ¿verdad?

-No Rei, no le digas nada a Darien, será terrible. Pero tienes razón le hablaré.

Serena le llamó a su novio y esté no muy convencido le dijo que era una ocasión especial y era indispensable que se encontraran para la cena. Serena le dijo que no habría problema, que sólo tardaría un par de horas con Rei. Le mandó un beso y colgó.

Mientras tanto Rei le había indicado a Phobos que las llevara a su casa, que tenían un plan en el cual pensar. Phobos asintió y tomó el volante para llevar el auto a una zona apartada de la ciudad. Llegaron a una pequeña casa de un piso, medio escondida entre la maleza. Rei y Serena bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

-Rei esto realmente es precioso.

-¿Si verdad?, a mi me encanta venir, de hecho cuando no estoy para ninguna de ustedes, ni para nadie… me vengo aquí a pasar un rato con mis hermanos.

-Rei, realmente los quieres mucho ¿verdad? -al decir esto señaló a los gemelos que se quedaban en el patio para vigilar. Rei los vio y les sonrió.

-Si Serena, los quiero mucho, pero esa historia te la contaré después. Por el momento entremos y hay que solucionar esto, creo que te están vigilando así que no podemos demorar mucho, ya tengo algunas ideas, pero necesito que estés dispuesta a todo para poder ayudarte. ¿Lo estás?

Suspirando entró Serena a la casa y se dirigió a un sillón que se encontraba ahí. Miró alrededor y aunque muy austero el mobiliario, dejaba ver el buen gusto de los gemelos. La estancia abarcaba toda la casa, no tenía divisiones y al fondo se apreciaba la cocina y en medio de esta, una pequeña mesa donde comer. A un lado estaba un sillón y enfrente un equipo completo de música y tv, del lado derecho de la entrada había un tipo oficina, con dos escritorios y varias computadoras conectadas entre sí. Tenía unas escaleras que dejaban ver el balcón y tres puertas en donde supuso que serían las habitaciones de los gemelos.

-Bueno esto por dentro parece de fantasía, sólo faltaría una chimenea y queda perfecto.

Rei sonrió y después de darle una mirada a la casa asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya les dije que eso le hacía falta, pero no me hicieron caso, prefieren abarcar todo en su estudio -y señaló hacia donde se encontraban las computadoras-. Son unos nerds aunque no lo parezca.

-Bueno y entonces ¿que haremos? Porque no esta en el plan morir todavía.

-No, ese no es el plan. El plan creo que será el fingir tu muerte y creo que a mi se me tomará como la culpable.

-¿Tú, pero porqué?

-Bueno según lo que vi, morías y todos me culpaban a mi, porque fui la última en verte y discutimos de algo, no sé si sea verdad o sólo tengamos que fingir esa discusión. Pero como sea es importante tener los datos que podamos, ¿has visto a Esmeralda últimamente?

-No, ¿qué tiene ella que ver en esto?

-No sé, es algo difícil de comprender Sere, pero ella esta involucrada, no sé cómo todavía, pero veo a más gente dentro de este embrollo. Incluso veo a las chicas, pero eso lo resolveremos después, ahora me interesa salvarte a ti.

-Si tienes razón, desapareceré y ni siquiera eres capaz de tranquilizarme. Vaya amiga que tengo.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, intentando sonar enojada con Rei.

-Por favor Serena, no seas así conmigo, trato de...

-Es broma Rei, estoy muy nerviosa, pero me atengo a tu plan. Hay que hacer lo posible para que todo el mundo crea que morí, en especial mi padre y después de eso te necesitaré para investigar el ¿por qué?

-Entonces así se hará. Te vas a casa de Darien, regresas en tu auto y te seguirán los muchachos, pero en vez de que seas tú la que conduzca el auto se lo dejaremos a Deimos y te iras con Phobos, así cuando sea el accidente Phobos me llamara y me dirá "esta listo", esto es para que se tenga constancia de la llamada…

-Te estas poniendo en una posición que no me gusta, preferiría que ninguno te llamará.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario, para que todos estén convencidos que yo tuve algo que ver, sin embargo, trataré de que sea casualidad el que esté ahí, ok.

-Bueno, te parece si te llamo para que me encuentres en donde creas es el accidente, así te platico lo que me dijo Darien, que por cierto esta muy raro, tú no sabes nada, ¿verdad?

-Serena, quieres enfocarte en lo que estamos hablamos por favor, pero tienes razón no sería mala idea el que me llames para vernos. Y así es mas fácil manejar las cosas, pero ten en cuenta que deben estar vigilándote, por lo que tienes que obedecer exclusivamente a Phobos. Para evitarnos que algo te llegará a pasar de verdad.

-¿Pero no le pasará nada a Deimos?

-Nada le pasará, confía en mi, ok.

-Rei, alguien nos esta vigilando, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Asomándose por la puerta estaba Deimos y esperó a que Rei y Serena salieran para llevarlas a casa de Darien.

-Debe ser la persona que intentará matarme, pero no sabe la que le espera.

Subieron juntas al auto y se fueron.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Darien, hola.

-Hola princesa, pensé que no llegarías, pero pasa por favor.

Haciéndose a un lado de la puerta le dejó la entrada libre a Serena, que inmediatamente que entró al departamento de Darien, se fijó que su novio lo había "redecorado" con muchísimas rosas rojas.

-¡Wow!, Darien esto es asombroso, ¿qué celebramos cielo?

-Es una sorpresa, ¿tienes hambre?

La tomó de la cintura para conducirla a donde estaba la mesa, que tenía pétalos de rosas sobre ella, junto a los cubiertos y la vajilla más delicada que había visto, con una botella de vino a un lado. Darien la sentó en la silla y después el tomó el otro lugar.

-Ok, esto es demasiado freaky para mi, ¿de qué va todo esto?

Darien se rió, una sonrisa que derretiría los polos.

-Me parece que podemos cenar y después lo sabrás.

En eso llegó un mesero con los platillos que degustarían. Pasó la cena como un agradable rato para ambos. Serena estaba súper intrigada con la cena y Darien, aunque no se le notara mucho, estaba muy nervioso. Se tomaron la botella de vino y les trajeron otra. Terminaron con una rebanada de pastel, el favorito de Serena.

-Bueno Serena, ahora que hemos terminado, ¿quieres salir al balcón?, se ve hermosa la luna, y como se que te encanta.

-Claro amor, me encantaría y así aprovechamos para que me digas que te traes entre manos, ¿te parece?

Darien asintió y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al balcón, al salir había dos sillas colocadas justo en dirección a la luna llena, que en esos momentos daba la impresión de ser la más bonita de todas. Estuvieron sentados platicando por varios minutos.

-Darien, esta noche ha sido fantástica, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿En serio princesa?, ¿no habría manera de convencerte para que te quedes conmigo esta noche?

-Amor, ¿que tienes en mente? -le estaba seduciendo y lentamente le puso la mano en el cabello y lo acercó a ella. Sus labios estaban demasiado juntos, Darien sintió que Serena estaba temblando, la besó y después de quedarse sin aire, le mencionó:

-Tienes frío cielo, ponte mi chamarra para que te calientes un poco.

-No Darien, porque después serás tú el que tenga frío.

-No importa, además tengo más resistencia al frío que tú -le dedicó una sonrisa y fue por su chamarra, comprobando que en el bolsillo derecho estuviera la cajita, regresó al lado de Serena y le colocó la chamarra.

Serena se abrazó e inhaló, dejando que el olor a Darien inundara sus pulmones. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder abrazar a su príncipe.

-Amor, es una extraordinaria velada, pero en serio me tengo…-un estornudo la interrumpió.

-Creo que te vas a enfermar princesa, en mi chaqueta hay un pañuelo, si lo necesitas.

-Gracias -buscó en los bolsillos de la chamarra y al meter la mano en el bolsillo derecho sintió algo, se extraño así que lo sacó, enseñándole la cajita de terciopelo a Darien.

–Amor, no encontré un pañuelo, pero ¿qué es esto?

-Eso princesa mía, es la razón por la cual te invite a cenar hoy.

-Ok, pero ¿qué es? -con un semblante que indicaba que no entendía y no tenía ni idea de que significaba la famosa cajita.

-Ábrela y lo sabrás. Pero siéntate primero -la tomó del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas-. Ahora si ábrela.

Serena con un poco de temor abrió la caja, encontrándose con un anillo de oro blanco que tenía incrustado un hermoso diamante. Se sobresaltó y con ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, lo miró y con la mirada lo interrogó.

-Si princesa, eso es un anillo de compromiso. Y ahora es cuestión que me respondas una cosa. Serena Tsukino, toda mi vida luché y busqué a la persona con la cual interactuar de un modo diferente, busqué y encontré un amor que va más allá de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, un amor que me llena de dicha y mi corazón se empequeñece ante ti. Te he demostrado muchas veces mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero hoy tengo la oportunidad de remediar en alguna forma, todos esas emociones y todo ese amor que desbordas hacia mi, en algo que siempre me hará feliz, Serena ¿quieres ser mi esposa? -sacó el anillo de la cajita y con Serena asintiendo, se lo puso en su dedo, besándolo después.

Serena ya no pudo contener más el llanto y abrazó a Darien, sufría, esa era la verdad. Era el mejor momento de su vida y todo se acabaría en unas horas, y todo por culpa de su padre. Lloró, no había escapatoria, si quería vivir tendría que renunciar al momento más maravilloso de su vida. Aún con lágrimas le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Darien y le dio un último beso, el que sería su despedida.

-Te amo Darien, jamás lo olvides -con un nudo en la garganta se paró y corrió hacia la puerta. Darien se sorprendió y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Corrió hacia la entrada de su departamento y ya no vio a la niña que le robó el corazón. Siguió corriendo ahora hacia el elevador y tampoco estaba, logró bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a ver como Serena subía a su coche y arrancaba.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_-Serena estás bien, ¿qué pasa?_

-Rei, necesito hablar contigo, te veo en el parque.

_-Si claro voy para allá. _

Serena colgó su celular y se dirigía a encontrarse con Rei, cuando a un lado de la carretera apareció otro vehículo, Serena se espantó y frenó. Al darse cuenta de que eran Phobos y Deimos, salió rápidamente de su auto y se subió a donde la esperaba Phobos, en lo que Deimos subía al coche de Serena y seguía conduciendo.

A bordo del otro auto Serena iba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio por el parabrisas como Deimos perdía el control del auto en una curva sobre la carretera, sin más por hacer, impotente vio como el coche dejaba la carretera para impactarse en la barrera de contención, explotando en el mismo momento que lo hacía. Gritó y Phobos le tapó la boca, mientras ya marcaba a Rei.

Serena estaba en shock, sin embargo, Phobos le indicó que se escondiera en el coche y que no saliera para nada. Asustada se escondió lo más que pudo, era una ventaja tener los vidrios polarizados, sin embargo, no eximía que algún curioso se asomara. Todo paso en segundos, pero para ella era como si hubieran pasado años, de repente se sentía tan vieja, miró su mano y acarició el anillo. Eso le dio un poco de fuerzas. Se sobresaltó cuando Deimos subió a la camioneta.

-Rei ya viene, el coche quedó completamente destrozado, no hay forma de que alguien pueda recuperar un cadáver. Será mejor que te quedes aquí sin moverte y sin decir nada, veo que se acerca un auto. Serena, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, tampoco mis hermanos. Rei te quiere mucho, como su hermana, así que es responsabilidad de nosotros protegerte.

Se detuvo el coche a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba el coche de Phobos. Darien bajó y lo primero que vio fue a Phobos tratando de apagar el fuego. Volteó a ver a Deimos y este sacaba un extinguidor del auto.

Se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó.

-¡¿Que demonios pasó, se supone que la cuidaban?!

-Darien por favor cálmate no pudimos hacer nada, salió de tu departamento y apenas nos dio tiempo de ver por donde venía, cuando llegamos aquí ya estaba así… todo esto.

-¡Que me calme, son unos desgraciados, sabían que estaba en peligro y la dejaron sola!

Unas luces se vieron en la carretera por el otro lado de donde había llegado Darien. El auto se detuvo junto al de los gemelos y vio salir a Rei, la cual dejó la puerta de su auto abierta. Con lo ojos fijos en el accidente se dirigió a Phobos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ella iba muy rápido y no nos dio tiempo de nada, cayó y esta todo destruido, no hay forma de que ella haya sobrevivido.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?

-Si Rei, no hay nada que hacer.

-Darien deja en paz a Deimos. Suéltalo.

-¿Qué te pasa Rei?, mi novia, mi… mi prometida acaba de morir y a ti solo te interesan estos imbéciles.

Al decir esto empezó a llorar. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano llorar de esa manera, le rompió el corazón verlo ahí, sin vida. Pero sabía que si no actuaba rápido las cosas podrían resultar peor.

-Darien estas muy dolido, se fue ¿y qué?, ¿a quién le importa, Darien? Serena murió, no te desquites con ellos -y dirigiéndose a los gemelos–: será mejor que se queden dentro del auto, llamen a la policía y…

-Ya lo hicimos Rei, pero será mejor que tú te vayas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Darien, ya no puedes hacer nada.

-No Rei, no te conozco, era tu mejor amiga y la vas a abandonar.

Rei tenía un semblante serio el cual no cambió en ningún momento, ella estaba segura que si por un momento se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos de Darien todo se echaría a perder. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto. Se subió y arrancó.

-¡¡Rei!!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

En la actualidad…

-¿Por qué Serena, por qué tuviste que irte de mi vida?

El pelinegro se meció el cabello y se levantó mientras lloraba. En ese momento sintió un tirón en su mente, alguien se intentaba comunicar con él, le dio un vuelco al corazón, la única persona que le hablaba de ese modo era Serena. Dejó que el mensaje llegara y…

_-Darien, vete a casa, trata de recuperarte._

_-Rei vete, no tienes perdón, lo volviste hacer… me volviste a abandonar._

_-No era mi intención hacerlo Darien, mis excusas no valen nada, sólo vete a casa._

_-Me iré, pero no porque tú me lo digas, ya no quiero que mis padres me vean sufriendo de nuevo y para variar por tu causa._

_-Darien…_

Terminó la conexión abruptamente, no estaba de humor para tratar con Rei, ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaba para ser tan imparcial y sin sentimientos?, definitivamente ella no era su hermana, no reconocía en lo que se había convertido "bruja, si eso es lo que eres", pensó. Salió de casa de sus padres y se dirigió a su departamento. Ya no soportaba un minuto más así, trataría de averiguar por todos los medios donde estaba Serena, costara lo que costara.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo mismo sucede que al poner excusas no impide que la mayoría me quiera matar. Pero como por ahí dicen, si me matan no podrán saber el final de este fic.

Lo que diga o deje de decir no tiene importancia, sólo les agradezco seguir contando con su paciencia y lo único que prometo, es que si voy a terminar el fic, no pregunten cuando, por que eso ni yo lo sé. Pero va dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes y esperen sorpresas en el próximo chap.

Después de aburrirlos con mis pretextos, paso a dar respuestas a sus rew.

Leonor de Eboli. Que puedo decir, gracias por esperar y espero este chap sea de tú agrado, por el momento voy a dejar descansar a nuestra sailor favorita un rato, pero tiene protagonismo, así que no la voy a dejar de lado completamente.

de Chiba. Mi querida amix, se que Rei tiene que solucionar sus problemas y ver que pasa con sus galanes, ¿con quién se quedara?. Ya lo sabremos. Gracias por el comen.

sere&darien. Gracias por el rew y perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el chap. Pronto sabremos que sucedió.

karibonita. Se que muchas sufrimos pero es que esa es la idea, luego vendrá una super-reconciliación. Y si, en este chap se muestra lo que paso a todos antes del famoso accidente.

Kaoly. Que ni pintado el nuevo nick, jajaja. Amiga brujis sabes que yo no hago nada malo, verdad? Que opinas del chap?, espero y la academy no te estrese demasiado. Gracias por el comen y por nuestro primer año. Te kero mushio.

isa1181. Bien, gracias por el comentario y lo de Rei y Diamante se vera más adelante. Y todo lo demás también, soy un poco mala, las hago sufrir un poco, jeje.

Suyi. Te agradezco infinitamente por cada rew. Poco a poco viste lo que sucedía y pues si, nada es lo que parece, jeje. Si me dio risa, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas soy un poco mala verdad?, como sea te doy un poco de gusto en lo de Darien y Sere, no es mucho pero más adelante sé sabrá. Espera y tendrás la recompensa, jajaja. Me alegro que ya estés un poco más alivianada de las obligaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas, por fin actualizo, no saben la de cosas que han sucedido, pero bueno el capi esta aquí, espero y les guste.

Y si es un capítulo con miel y miel, jeje. Disfrutenlo!!!! Dedicado a las Mamochas y a las Gamberries.

**7. Reencuentros con el pasado.**

-¿Eres conciente de lo que has hecho?

-Si y no me gusta, pero no quedaba otra opción.

-Por supuesto que había opciones, no creo que él sea tan fuerte como piensan.

-Lo sé, pero sabes bien que sigo órdenes, ¿tú crees que no me duele dejarlo así?, es mi hermano por Dios.

-Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto Rei, pero ella definitivamente es otra.

-Ya sé, yo misma soy otra muy diferente a la chica que conociste y…-no terminó la frase, sólo verlo dolía, dolía y mucho, tampoco quiso pensar en eso, sabía muy bien que él era capaz de leer la confusión en su mente, tomó aliento y lo soltó suavemente, intentando calmar las emociones que en ese momento se congregaban en su interior. Pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo se quedó quieta, miró de reojo la casa que dejaba atrás y caminó.

-¿Rei?

-¿Qué?

-Te llevo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Diamante, pero será mejor que no, puedo irme yo sola.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Diamante, se acercó a Rei, la tomó del brazo y se dirigió con ella a su auto.

-Sigues siendo impertinente y testaruda, pero aún así te llevo. Además tengo que verla, para discutir algunas cuestiones con ella.

Soltando el agarre se encaró a Diamante. Sólo lo observó por breves segundos, dándole la espalda, ella se fue caminando hacia el auto.

-Como quieras entonces.

Diamante alzó una mirada al cielo y levantó los brazos en una súplica. La siguió de cerca y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Cuando lo hizo, se dirigió al lugar del conductor y arrancó dejando atrás a un alma destrozada.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Luna leía un reporte de la empresa, el cual debía coincidir con lo que ella le había dicho al contador. Tan abstraída, que no se dio cuenta que entraban a la biblioteca. Las chicas en ese momento estaban cenando. Ellas tampoco se dieron cuenta de la persona que en esos momentos estaba con Luna.

Luna levantó la mirada y la vio. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo te fue de viaje?, pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde.

_-No puedo estar más tiempo lejos de la gente que me importa Luna, ¿acaso es malo?_

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿pero estas completamente segura de lo que haces?, ellas estarán felices, pero ¿y él?

_-No sé, esta muy dolido por lo que le hizo Rei, pero se recuper__ará__ más pronto de lo que se imagina. "Eso espero"-_pensó

-Bueno entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con todos los planes?

_-Seguiremos igual, compraremos las acciones de Kenji. Y todo el plan sigue, lo único que cambia es el hecho __de__ que mañana a esta hora, todo mundo sabrá la clase de persona que es Kenji Tsukino. Créeme Luna, no voy a descansar hasta que este en la cárcel. _

-Serena, ¿y tu madre?, ¿has pensado en ella o sólo es tu venganza lo que no te ha permitido saber como le afectará a ella todas estas decisiones que estas tomando?

-Por ella y mis hermanos es que lo hago Luna, y ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión? No quiero volver a pasar el infierno que viví durante cinco años, alejada de mi familia, de todas aquellas personas que darían lo que fuera por verme feliz de nuevo y no metida en una caja en el cementerio.

-¿Y que hay de las personas que están contigo ahora?

-También sufrieron la separación de su familia, por el mismo motivo Luna. ¿Cuántas de esas personas que debieran de estar muertas en estos momentos nos deben la vida?, ¿y cuántas están dispuestas a darla de verdad por nosotras?, la única forma en que debe acabar todo ese sufrimiento es cortando desde la raíz, y la raíz es Kenji. Y yo soy la que cortará esa raíz.

Luna la contempló, no sabía exactamente en que momento de los últimos cinco años Serena había madurado, pero estaba orgullosa de estar a su lado, defendiendo una causa que en un principio parecía no tener salida y ahora, todo se resumía a lo que pasara mañana y esta noche sería una muy larga.

-Tienes razón Serena, no debí cuestionar tus motivos, cada uno es válido y te admiro por eso, has crecido mucho, y me alegra poder estar contigo y apoyarte-. La abrazó y le dedicó una sonrisa que infundía confianza y calidez. Así las cosas, Luna había ocupado el lugar de madre sin darse cuenta, pero Serena lo sabía y le debía mucho más de lo que jamás pensó.

-Sé que tienes miedo por mi Luna, pero ya no soy una niña y tampoco soy tan estúpida por acelerar los pasos de este plan, Kenji caerá y nada lo salvará, sólo estoy apresurando las cosas, Haruka, Michiru y Mel llegarán en unas horas, Setsuna y Hotaru llegarán mañana, sólo queda poner al corriente a las chicas con el nuevo plan. Vine con Rubeus y Jedaite, están esperando a que les diga que todo esta en orden para que entren a la casa.

-¿Jedaite esta aquí?, ¿le dijiste a Rei o a Diamante de esto?

-No tengo por qué explicar nada a nadie, ellos tienen que resolver sus asuntos y yo no puedo meterme. Los dos… los tres, están bastante grandecitos como para decidir qué hacer. Sólo espero que esto no afecte en ningún modo el plan.

En esos momentos la puerta de entrada se abrió y todas oyeron una maldición.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y fueron a ver que ocurría, dejando la cena esperando. Salieron al pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada, esta estaba cerrada y vieron a Rei y a Diamante discutiendo.

-Mi hermano y Rei llegaron, será mejor ir antes de que arda Troya.

Luna sonrió y se dirigió junto con ella a la sala. Llegaron y vieron la misma escena que las chicas. Ellas se detuvieron a la entrada del salón y de frente a ellas vieron llegar a Luna junto con Serena, quedando completamente atónitas.

Rei y Diamante dejaron su discusión al ver a Serena.

Diamante se rió y se fue directo a donde estaba Serena.

-Hola pequeña. Luna -al decir esto abrazó a Serena y le dio un beso.

-Di, me da gusto verte. ¿Se puede saber por qué discutían tú y Rei? -esto último lo preguntó susurrando en el oído de Diamante, por lo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

-Bueno, es algo personal, ¿verdad Rei?

-¿Qué cosa? -con un tono que denotaba que Rei estaba molesta.

-La pequeña discusión que teníamos, que es algo personal.

-Eres un estúpido arrogante, será mejor que te alejes de mí-. Diciendo esto se dirigió en dirección a las chicas.

-Es la última vez que tu estúpido y descerebrado hermano se me acerca, así que es mejor que se lo aclares-. Y pasó hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

Las chicas seguían en completo shock. Se quedaron completamente paradas sin moverse, hasta que Mina logró sobreponerse después de unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Tú?, ¿pero que demo…? -. La rubia no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pensó que sus amigas estaban vivas, pero nunca le pasó por la mente que ella lo estaba.

-Hola Mina, chicas, sé que es una sorpresa muy grande, pero es necesario que sepan la verdad.

-Se…Sere…¿de verdad eres tú? -Lita se acercó a Serena y la tocó, con algo de miedo y excitación. No podía creer que su prima estuviera viva.

-Si Lita, soy yo y perdónenme por no decirles antes, ahora si me lo permiten, quiero explicarles que fue lo que pasó y el motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

-Por supuesto Sere, me da gusto que realmente estés aquí, es increíble, pero…

-Gracias Amy, pero no estaría aquí si Rei no me hubiera salvado la vida.

-Por cierto, vi a tus amigos afuera. Será mejor que les diga que entren. Nos vemos más tarde, necesito hablar contigo -la interrumpió Diamante.

Serena asintió y vio como Diamante volvía por la puerta de entrada y se dirigía al exterior de la casa. Ella se dirigió a las chicas las cuales estaban cerca de ella.

-Bueno, ¿por lo menos puedo abrazarlas?, hace mucho que no las veo y realmente las extrañaba.

-¡Claro! -dijeron las tres chicas y se abalanzaron sobre Serena, después de un par de minutos en que se abrazaron y salían algunas lágrimas, Serena les sonrió y les indicó que la siguieran a donde se encontraban cenando.

-Terminen su cena chicas, que empezaré a contarles lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Y el motivo por el cual están aquí.

Mientras tanto Diamante llegaba al lugar donde estaban Rubeus y Jedaite y les indicó que podían entrar. Rubeus se adelantó y Diamante y Jedaite quedaron unos pasos atrás y antes de entrar a la casa Jedaite lo encaró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Diamante volteó a verlo y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia.

-Y a ti que te importa, lo que haga o deje de hacer aquí es asunto de Serena y de nadie más, ¿te quedó claro?

-No, la verdad es que no, y te advierto que será mejor que no te acerques a Rei.

-¿O sino qué?, mira niño, no te tengo miedo y el hecho es que la que decide con quien estar es Rei, te guste o no te guste, niño.

Jedaite estuvo a punto de golpear a Diamante, pero en esos momentos las luces de un auto los iluminó y ambos voltearon a ver de quien era el auto que se estacionaba. De este bajaron tres chicas. Mel, Haruka y Michiru pasaron junto a ellos y antes de entrar Mel dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa les invitó a pasar.

-¿Se piensan quedar toda la noche ahí discutiendo?, preferiría que entraran, así no los molestaran y no armarían un escándalo, ya que si alguien se da cuenta de su pelea, Serena no se los perdonará-. Y se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.

Diamante dejó a Jedaite bastante furioso y entró a la casa detrás de Mel.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

En el comedor las chicas se habían olvidado por completo de la cena, Serena les había contado todo lo ocurrido desde los días antes al accidente y lo ocurrido durante los años en que no se vieron y el tiempo que creyeron que Serena estaba muerta.

Mientras tanto Rei se dirigía al comedor para hablar con Serena y se encontró en la sala a Mel, Haruka y Michiru las cuales la saludaron y junto a Rubeus estaban a la expectativa por lo que pudiera ocurrir entre Jedaite y Diamante. Rei saludó a Rubeus y le dijó que necesitaba el coche para salir.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir a esta hora?, ¿Serena sabe que saldrás?

-Rubeus, eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo, sólo has lo que te digo.

Sabía que Rei podía controlar muy bien a los chicos, pero también sabía que estaba enojada por algo y eso definitivamente no era bueno. Se fue para tener el coche listo.

Jedaite se acercó a Rei para abrazarla y besarla. Ella no se opuso, pero tampoco le gustó la manera de actuar de él. Se separó de él para mirarlo y después miró a Diamante. Luego se dirigió a ellos.

-Bien, esto es algo bastante estúpido por su parte, no soy ningún premio de lotería, por lo que les prohíbo estar compitiendo entre ustedes por mí. Si lo hacen será mejor que se vayan, los dos, no quiero estar viendo pelea de testosterona por doquier. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, Serena cuenta con nosotros, pero si no pueden llevarse bien será mejor que hablen ahora.

-Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo amor, sólo quiero tener una respuesta a la propuesta que te hice. Tú me prometiste algo.

-Jedaite, sé que te prometí algo, pero ¿no quedó claro lo que pedí?, no voy a hablar con ninguno de los dos sobre ese aspecto de mi vida y lo mismo espero de ustedes, estamos trabajando. Cuando sea el momento hablaremos-. Y sin más los dejo ahí y se fue a ver a Serena.

Diamante se encogió de hombros y se fue al despacho para esperar hablar con Serena. Jedaite se quedó y definitivamente su gesto no era el de una persona tranquila. Estaba completamente molesto y furioso con la actitud de Rei. Las chicas observaban como se retiraban uno a uno de la sala. Mel se encogió de hombros y se fue a descansar un poco.

-Chicas sería mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día sumamente pesado.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Me da gusto volverlas a ver chicas y que todas estemos aquí, bueno, sólo falta Setsuna y Hotaru, pero soy feliz de verlas a todas ustedes otra vez-. La rubia las volvió a abrazar, cuando Rei entró al comedor sonrió y la llamó.

-Serena, puedes decirme ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Rei, ven acércate, necesito tener a mis amigas de nuevo.

Al decir esto, Rei se acercó a los brazos abiertos de Serena y sus amigas. Se dieron un largo abrazo que a Mina hizo llorar y, a Lita y Amy, se les escaparon una que otra lágrima, así como también a Serena. Rei sabía que sus amigas estaban ahí, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

-Bueno, después de unos minutos de risas y lágrimas, creo que va siendo hora de que descansen y se pongan las pilas para que mañana todo salga como lo hemos discutido. ¿De acuerdo chicas?

-Si Sere, nos vamos a dormir, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo-. Le comunicó Amy a la rubia. Y junto con Lita y Mina se fueron a dormir. Quedando Rei y Serena en la habitación.

-Rei necesito que…

-Lo sé Sere, ¿crees que sea buena idea?

-No lo sé, pero espero que no se enoje demasiado.

-De acuerdo, deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas, yo si la necesitaré.

Rei y Serena quedaron en silencio, Rei cerró los ojos y localizó en su mente la dirección de Darien, nunca había usado ese tipo de comunicación con él, pero era necesario además de todo "_a grandes males, grandes remedios_" pensó y se concentró en Darien.

_-Darien, vete a casa, trata de recuperarte._

_-Rei vete, no tienes perdón, lo volviste hacer… me volviste a abandonar._

_-No era mi intención hacerlo Darien, mis excusas no valen nada, sólo vete a casa._

_-Me iré, pero no porque tú me lo digas, ya no quiero que mis padres me vean sufriendo de nuevo y para variar por tu causa._

_-Darien…_

Se sentía terrible, no tenía perdón y ella lo sabía, pero ¿realmente era necesario pasar por todo esto, otra vez?

-Bueno, me mandó por un tubo, pero se irá a su casa.

-Gracias Rei, realmente no sabes como te lo agradezco.

-Bueno, podrías decirle que no quise hacerle daño, que fue por órdenes tuyas el que estemos así. ¿Podrías?

-Si Rei, se lo diré, le dices a Rubeus que tenga listo el auto, por favor.

-El auto te espera. Buena suerte Sere y cuídate por favor.

La abrazó brevemente y le dio una sonrisa bastante triste. Sere le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue. Realmente no estaba segura de la reacción de Darien, pero lo importante era que lo vería… después de cinco largos años lo haría.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Darien llegó a su departamento y se cambió de ropa, la verdad es que no quería saber de nada, pensaba descansar y ya mañana iría a buscarla, así fuera hasta debajo de las piedras, pero la encontraría… costara lo que costara. Encontraría a Serena y eso era una promesa.

Llevaba unos pantalones para dormir, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua para tomar unas aspirinas, el dolor de cabeza no se iba. Por más que intentara era un persistente y molesto dolor. Creía que su hermana no era lo bastante testaruda como para dejarle un dolor tan fuerte, se había equivocado. De los únicos dolores de cabeza que recordara que había tenido, le quedaba muy claro que su hermanita era la causante del 99% de ellos. Si, definitivamente su hermana era un dolor de cabeza y ni aunque se la cortara se lo quitaría. Después de tomarse la aspirina, se fue a su habitación y se estaba dando un pequeño masaje a la sien, cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó.

No sabía quién demonios molestaba a estas horas de la noche, no, más bien dicho a estas horas de la madrugada, la una de la mañana era la hora que marcaba el reloj que tenía en el recibidor. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba.

Se quedó en completo shock, ahí estaba y no pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, ¿acaso estaba soñando o era este maldito dolor de cabeza que lo hacía ver cosas?

Si bien era cierto que nunca pensó en lo que haría al estar frente a él, pero definitivamente Darien se veía completamente diferente. Nunca se imaginó que aquel chico con el que salía y se había comprometido fuera a resultar el mejor espécimen del sexo masculino que hubiera visto jamás. Con el torso desnudo y esos pantalones del pijama a la cadera, se veía lo musculoso que estaba y se quedó con la boca completamente seca por la sorpresa de verlo así.

Darien por su parte no dejaba de verla, no salía del asombro de verla parada ahí y viva, si viva y en el umbral de su puerta… a sólo dos pasos de él.

-He venido a hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? -dijo Serena unos segundos después de recuperarse de la impresión que le causó verlo con ese atuendo.

-T… tú, ¿realmente eres tú?

-Si soy yo y si no te molesta ¿podría pasar?

Darien se hizo a un lado, no sabía lo que pasaba realmente, y no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero eso era algo que pronto averiguaría. Serena pasó justo a su lado y fue a sentarse al sillón, Darien cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias no te molestes.

-No es molestia, a decir verdad lo único molesto aquí es tu presencia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué haces aquí Serena?

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que ¿qué?…

-Eso lo escuche, mira… yo… yo no sé por donde empezar, sólo dame unos minutos para explicarte esto, por favor.

-Mira Serena, me gustaría, pero tengo un dolor que me esta matando y sinceramente no quiero saber…

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Bueno… -y diciendo esto se levantó y dio dos pasos hacía donde estaba Darien-, a decir verdad yo sólo quería comprobar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó en un tono bastante frío y sus ojos mostraban tanto sufrimiento por ella, que a Serena le dolió el alma, hallarse en esa situación, pero lo arreglaría en esa misma noche, costara lo que costara.

Lentamente se acercó a Darien y mirándolo a los ojos se puso a un paso de él. Por su parte Darien todavía no lograba salir del asombro cuando sintió que una mano se depositaba en su cuello y, poco a poco, lo acercaba a Serena. Ella depositó un beso en los labios de Darien y ese beso a cada instante se fue haciendo más feroz. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero esas ansias de tenerla y soñarla durante tanto tiempo claudicaron con su resentimiento, la besó como si fuera lo último que hiciera en el mundo, como si fuera la última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y con una urgencia que rozaba la locura terminó por ceder a la gran necesidad de ese cuerpo que tanto extrañó y del amor que tanto añoró, el de ella, su princesa, su mujer… su amante. Con devota delicadeza inmovilizó el cuerpo de Serena bajo el suyo, fuerte y musculoso, tan distinto al frágil y delicado cuerpo de ella… siempre tan delicioso.

-Te anhelé tanto mi amor –murmuró entre besos Serena cerca de su cuello-, no hubo día ni noche en que no extrañara infinitamente tu amor, tu protección… tu pasión Darien –le juró antes de volver a besar su boca con dulce frenesí, queriendo capturar su aliento y revivir con él, cuando logró recuperar el aire lo miró a los ojos y dejó salir las palabras que nacían desde lo más profundo de su amor por él-: Y no hubo ni habrá hombre después de ti mi amor… sólo en tus brazos he sido mujer y por mi corazón que te pertenece, juró que así será siempre.

Cualquier reclamo quedó atascado en la garganta de Darien, luego de semejante declaración. Quería decirle el infierno que vivió mientras la creyó muerta, quiso contarle cómo deseó morir a su lado aquél fatídico día, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Luchó por no arruinar el momento con lágrimas, pero le fue imposible y cuando la primera rodó por sus mejillas, decidió demostrarle con su cuerpo cuánto la seguía amando. Y así, entre lágrimas de ambos, se besaron incesantemente, desbordados por la alegría del reencuentro y la dicha de volver a sentirse piel a piel.

Rápidamente la pasión que siempre florecía en ellos al estar juntos los consumió, sin más preámbulos que su mutuo amor, se acercaron a ciegas, entre besos, al sofá más cercano locos por sentirse de una vez… un solo ser.

Con total adoración Darien desvistió por completo a Serena, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. No perdió el tiempo, y al mismo instante en que se levantó para quitarse el pantalón del pijama, atrajó a su diosa a sus brazos loco de deseo por sentir por fin el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, que como siempre parecían reconocerse por si solos.

De un momento a otro el deseo dio paso a la necesidad más urgente, ambos anhelaban sentirse uno pronto o morirían de pasión.

De pronto Darien apresó con total posesividad a Serena entre sus brazos, mientras esta seguía a horcajadas de él en el sofá, sin perderse de vista se miraron intensamente a los ojos, adorándose con la mirada y sin poder reprimirlo más, Darien le rozó sus labios con la punta de su lengua, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, en un gesto posesivo que dejaba en claro que ella era SUYA… y Serena lo sabía y nada la hacia más feliz que pertenecerle a él, a SU príncipe.

Finalmente el roce de sus labios dio paso al beso más dulce que se hubieran dado antes, y al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas invadían sus bocas, sus cuerpos por fin se encontraron y Darien la penetró de una manera tan ardiente que Serena se sintió desfallecer sobre él.

Nada en el mundo, ni el cielo, se comparaba a estar con Darien… él era un paraíso al que por fortuna sólo ella tenía derecho y esta noche lo compensaría por eso.

Se entregaron a su amor una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor urgencia… hasta que en un momento, entre el cansancio y la dicha, se rindieron al más dulce de los sueños con la seguridad de que aquí en adelante, nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos. Jamás.

Serena despertó y recordando la noche que había pasado a su lado, sonrió. Si, la vida le sonreía nuevamente o como ella decía, apenas un escalón en su camino hacia la cima, definitivamente las cosas estaban por cambiar, por lo pronto ella salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a su príncipe y recogió su ropa, o por lo menos eso fue lo que intentó, realmente no recordaba muy bien en que momento y el lugar exacto en donde sus ropas quedaron. Pasó la vista por la habitación y encontró su bra de encaje negro, _"¿__dó__nde diablos esta mi ropa?"_, pensó y siguió buscando sin hacer ruido.

Después de un par de minutos estaba completamente vestida, bueno casi completamente. Le faltaba la pequeña tanga que hacía juego a su bra, por más que la buscó, no supo dónde había quedado. Tomó su bolso y se fue, no sin antes depositar un tierno y cálido beso en los labios de su amor.

-Darien te amo, te veré más tarde, hoy se decidirán muchas cosas y tú, bueno, tú estas entre esas cosas que hay que resolver-, le susurró para evitar despertarlo.

Tendría tiempo para él, en cuánto sus asuntos terminaran y realmente rogaba para que fuera lo antes posible… no podía dejar de pensar en que lo necesitaba y mucho.

Salió de su departamento y se fue a la casa donde sabía la esperaba Rei.

"_Darien, Darien, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo, no, de todo el universo"_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Rei y Diamante estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el escritorio que se encontraba en la biblioteca, cada uno estaba leyendo y revisando documentos. Eran apenas unos minutos antes del amanecer, cuando por la puerta entró Serena. Se les quedó viendo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿No me digan que se pasaron toda la noche despiertos? -les preguntó y al mismo tiempo tomaba en las manos una carpeta, en la cual se leía el nombre de Serena en la portada.

Diamante se sobresaltó y la vio como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿Acaso acostumbras a entrar sin anunciarte?, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Serena rió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla–. ¿No me contestan?, o será que ¿no quieren decirme que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?

-No imagines cosas, hay mucho que quedaba pendiente, pero creo que esta todo listo. Y por lo que veo a ti te fue muy bien. ¿Verdad?

-Yo diría que más que bien, gracias por preguntar Rei.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios que realmente se sintieron muy bien por saber que Serena era feliz. Se miraron por unos instantes Diamante y Rei, hasta que Serena le preguntó lo acontecido a Rei.

-Rei, ¿esto es lo que pienso? -mostrando la carpeta con su nombre.

-Si, te llegó y lo trajo Jedaite, es lo que esperabas, las pruebas que faltaban, ¿no?

-Si, son las pruebas, necesito a Jedaite ahora y…-no terminó de hablar porque Diamante la interrumpió.

-¿Quién te envió esas pruebas Serena?

-Rei, puedes llamar a…

-En seguida voy por él-. Rei salió de la habitación y Serena se sentó en el lugar que desocupó. Tomó la carpeta y la abrió, lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

-Kaoly me las envió, pero esto…Dios si que…

-¿Kaoly?, Serena, pero ¿cómo es que… confías en ella?

-Pues confiar, lo que se dice confiar, pues no, pero…

-¿Pero?, ten en cuenta que es la secretaria de papá y en cualquier momento nos puede delatar.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero ella sólo recibe órdenes.

-¿De quién?

-No tengo idea, Diamante, pero todo lo que me ha dado es más que suficiente motivo para confiar, aunque sea un poco, en ella.

-Serena, ¿qué es lo que no me cuentas?

-Todo a su tiempo Di, todo a su tiempo.

En esos momentos Rei llegó junto con Jedaite, que la tomaba de la mano. Diamante y Serena se dieron cuenta y Serena se limitó a indicarles que se sentaran.

-Bien, esto es lo que estaba esperando para que todo dé inicio. Jedaite, quiero que te encargues personalmente de esto, dile a las chicas lo que cada una tiene que hacer y ve con Rei a…

-Serena, no creo que sea necesario que Rei lo acompañe. Él puede ir solo-. Le discutió Diamante.

-Puede, pero necesito que estén juntos, llegado el momento sabrás por qué-. Así estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas detallando las cosas para lo que se avecinaba. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que Luna llegó junto a Rei y le dio su celular.

-Es Darien y esta súper enojado.

Rei primero la vio y después alzando una ceja miró a Serena.

-Gracias Luna yo tomo la llamada -al decir esto tomó el celular y salió al jardín-, ¿Estas molesto con Rei o conmigo?

_-Serena ¿eres tú?_

-Si soy yo, Darien mira…

_-¿__Dón__de estas?, Serena necesito verte, hablar contigo._

-Darien la pasé genial, pero no es el momento de hablar, te llamo en la tarde para decirte donde nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Serena, dime d__ónd__e estas, quiero estar contigo, ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que sea._

-Lo sé amor, pero en serio, lo más conveniente es que vayas a la empresa de tu padre, creo que te necesitará, después de que Rei compró esas acciones.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Kenji, no se quedará de brazos cruzados, después de que le quitaron una escapatoria, momentánea, pero escapatoria.

_-Serena me vas a matar, sabes lo que me pides, __después__ de lo que pasamos ayer._

-Si me siento igual, por cierto te deje un pequeño detalle en tu departamento.

_-Lo encontré, lo tengo en mis manos y me gusta mucho, por cierto ¿qué traes puesto?_

-Bueno, es obvio que lo que traes entre manos no. Pero te llamo en dos o tres horas amor y espero estar disponible al cien contigo. Y por cierto no te enojes con Rei, es la menos culpable y ya tiene suficiente con sus pretendientes, como para que encima le causes más problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

_-¿De qué hablas?_

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

_-No s__é__ a que te refieres, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar. Además no me contestaste claramente lo que traes puesto._

-Darien, no ahoríta por favor, crees que me gusta estar metida aquí, sin poder verte, ni tocarte y mucho menos besarte.

_-Pues no lo sé, pero estaré en mi departamento, si decides venir._

-No me tientes, amor.

_-Sere por favor. ¿Vendrás?_

Serena se mordió los labios, porque sabía que no resistiría mucho estar separada de él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la obligación con sus amigas, "sólo hoy, un día Darien, es lo que te pido", pensó la rubia y tomando una decisión le informó al pelinegro.

-Darien amor, te llamo en un rato y te prometo que te recompensaré-. Le mandó un beso y colgó. Se sentía horriblemente mal por dejarlo así, pero era necesario. Si todo salía bien, nada ni nadie se interpondría a su amor.

Dio media vuelta y por la ventana que daba al comedor vio a todas sus amigas desayunando, era tiempo de poner las cosa en su lugar, tal y cómo debieron ser cinco años antes.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_-¿Ya tiene los documentos en sus manos? -_preguntó la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Si los tiene, Jedaite me informó que los vio esta mañana.

_-De acuerdo, necesito que te vayas a la casa de Esmeralda y esperen instrucciones._

-Si, por supuesto.

_-¿Y Kao__ly__?_

-¿Si?

_-Sabes que nadie debe saber el papel que tenemos en todo este plan, ¿no crees?_

-Por supuesto señor, nadie sabrá nada -cortó la comunicación y observó detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba delante de ella.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dijeron?

-Pues quieren que nos vayamos a tu casa a esperar instrucciones.

-¿Eso es todo? -Kaoly asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?, no sé, pero creo que nos metimos en algo que supera por mucho el poder de Tsukino.

-Bueno Kaoly, ya sabes preferible estar con los "buenos" y no con el peor.

-Esmeralda, en estos momentos no sabemos quienes son los buenos.

-Buen punto.

Kaoly se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se dirigió al ascensor, seguida de Esmeralda. Era difícil darle la espalda a su jefe de siempre, pero su lealtad, ahora estaba con ellos.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Tiene los documentos y en un rato más empezará todo. ¿Quieres que este con ella?

_-No, ella estará bien. Ellas, estarán bien. Y ¿qué hay con Diamante?_

-Pues es algo complicado…

_-Shingo, nada es complicado en esta vida, y eso debes saberlo bien._

-Si bueno, algunas cosas nosotros mismos nos las complicamos, y eso es lo que le pasa a Di. Se complicó demasiado y todo por no confiar en la persona amada.

_-¿Y tú Shingo?, ¿confías en la persona amada?_

-Completamente -y con una sonrisa en los labios se dedicó a desayunar, al terminar le dedicó una mirada de inquietud-, ¿Sabes que Serena se esta arriesgando mucho?

_-Se arriesgo desde el momento de salvar su vida, pero ha madurado lo suficiente para atrapar a Kenji, hay que tener confianza. De eso se trata todo esto, confianza._

-Si tienes razón, ¿confiará en ti después de que sepa que tú siempre supiste todo?

_-Tal vez si o tal vez no, lo importante es que ella piensa que yo no __sé__ nada y así quiero que siga, supuestamente tú tendrías que estar en Estados Unidos y yo demasiado afligida como para salir de mi casa, esperando a mi querido y ejemplar esposo. _

-Oye, ni Sere, ni Di sabrán que tú estas detrás de todo esto. Esas acciones a su debido tiempo pasaran a tu nombre.

_-Shingo, sabes bien que lo mío algún día será de las personas a quien realmente le pertenecen, pero para eso, necesitamos dejar de lado a Kenji._

-Kenji no sabrá ni por dónde salir del agujero.

Prosiguieron con su desayuno, todo cambiaría en pocas horas. La vida daba muchas vueltas, pero para Kenji Tsukino hoy sería su caída.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno, ya saben que las cosas a veces se dan y a veces no, a mí en lo particular no se me da el lemon. Por lo que pedí un poco de ayuda y quiero agradecerla. Me gusto mucho este chap, leve, pero lindo como bien me lo comento mi editora. Y el próximo sabrán un poco más de los misterios que existen.

Y paso a responder rews, no sin antes darles las gracias por sus comentarios.

patty ramirez de chiba. Bueno, cumplí tus deseos, te gusto el chap??, gracias.

SereyDarien. Ya quedo este capítulo con lo que pedían, y bueno las musas vienen y van. Pero de terminarlo es un hecho. Y creo que será pronto.

Susy Granger. Ok, demasiadas dudas, pero a la primer duda, sip, ella esta viva, la segunda fue antes del accidente, por ordenes de Kenji. En cuanto a las demás, sólo te puedo decir que al próximo capítulo sabrás las respuestas. Y si te fijas bien, incluso en este te darás una idea.

Cuídate y nos vemos el próximo chap.

arias serena. Gracias por el comentario.

Leonor de Eboli. Amiga, ahora si es de lleno la relación Darien&Serena, pero no te preocupes, que no se me olvida Rei, jeje.

Por cierto muchas gracias por las porras, se que me tardo mucho, pero como ya dije, de que acabo el fic, lo hago. Y por cierto creo que ya se acerca el final. Ya lo tengo pensado, así que a esperar un poco, no desesperes.

En cuanto a lo de las Gamberries, bueno esas brujas son de lo peor y otro tanto, jaja, pero las quiero mucho y te mando detalles por msg o correo.

Suyi. Listo, quedo más que listo, así o más miel entre ellos, jaja. Más detalles, después, en cuanto a lo de Diamante con Rei, pues que no se noto??, o acaso no termino de enredarlos?? Jajaja. No te creas, si es algo por el estilo.

Suerte con la facultad. Ya falta poco. Besos

isa1181. Querida amiga Isa, espero y en este chap ya se te haya cumplido el deseo de ver a Darien y Sere juntos, si antes Sere no se comunico con Darien pues eso se vera más adelante. En cuanto a la relación de Rei y Diamante, lo mismo más adelante te dejare con más dudas, jajaja.

No te creas que serán tantas, cuídate, besos.

Marta. Gracias por tus comentarios y créeme que si te digo tus dudas se acaba el fic, jeje, pero poco a poco las cosas caen por su propio peso. Pronto se sabrá que pasa con Shingo e Ikuko, posiblemente en el próximo chap y tus otras dudas, pronto, por que ya casi acabamos. Besos.

Mel Joker. Mel, por fin actualizo, pero no puedo terminar el fic que te prometí, no dejes de preocuparte, porque lo haré antes de navidad, lo prometo, así me tenga que desvelar días antes, pero lo haré. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sabes que nada que ver con He-man, aunque Shera sería mejor, aunque si a esas vamos, definitivamente me quedo con Xena la princesa guerrera, jajaja.

Yo también te quiero mucho, aunque tampoco lo parezca, jeje.

Kaoly. De plano que si eres una ingrata, mira que dejar rew después de tanto…

Aún así te quiero y mucho, sabes que todo se resolverá para bien, y a fin de cuentas si no te gusta me lo dices y lo cambiamos, jeje. Aquí al cliente lo que pida, jaja.

Sólo espero que tú tiempo ya no sea tan escaso y tengas la oportunidad de aparecerte en el msg, te extrañan muchos las brujas y créeme que yo, ni se diga.

Y olvídate ya de los quebraderos de cabeza, que este chap recompensa mucho, a que si?? Me encantó y todo esta genial, y sabes a lo que me refiero. De plano yo no la hago para eso. Personalmente si, pero como para plasmarlo en un papel, soy un cero a la izquierda, jeje. Soy definitivamente una Loser, jajaja.

Cuídate mucho y te quiero más. Besos.

Gracias a los que me dejan rew y a los que no pues no sean así, dejen uno aunque sea.

Y bueno a todas y todos, por si no nos leemos pronto, ya que me voy de vacaciones a Hermosillo, Sonora y no regreso hasta el 5 de enero, les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y un mejor AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!

Abrazos a todos y que sus deseos se cumplan.

A las Ganberries, pórtense muy mal, hagan meritos, jeje.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, si se que la mayoría me quiere matar, pero realmente lo siento mucho, mi intención no es el tardar demasiado, mi única intención es terminar el fic., perdón por la demora. Les dejo para que leean.

La historia es de mi imaginación, sin embargo los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Naoko.

.

.

8. CADA COSA EN SU LUGAR.

Frente al Juez estaban declarando las chicas, Haruka, Mishiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru, todas dando la información necesaria para empezar el proceso legal en contra de Kenji Tsukino. Junto a ellas se encontraba Jedaite, si bien su vida sentimental era un caos en esos momentos, su vida profesional no lo era, parecía que nada lo perturbaba, era un as dentro del recinto y frente al juez. Dando todas y cada una de las pruebas que horas antes se tenían listas. Esas que durante cinco largos años se fueron acumulando y encontrando, todo para poder atrapar a Kenji.

El juez tras varias horas en audiencia y recibiendo documentos, fotos, grabaciones, videos y más documentos, así como las declaraciones de las personas afectadas en ese primer desahogo de pruebas, tomo la decisión de que la siguiente sesión fuera al otro día. En donde declararían las personas que Jedaite y Shingo habían localizado para dar otro punto más a favor de Serena y en contra de Kenji.

Las chicas y Jedaite salieron del juzgado con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo Jedaite les recordó que lo único que pasaba en esos momentos, es que apenas habían empezado y si seguían por ese camino tendrían toda la libertad de regresar a casa sin problemas. Pero también advirtiéndoles que a partir de ese momento Kenji sería un adversario lleno de furia y si antes no tenía escrúpulos, ahora menos iba a tenerlos. Las cazaría por toda Inglaterra y si fuera necesario por todo el mundo.

Las chicas asintieron y dejaron el edificio para irse a la casa segura, donde se quedaban mientras todo pasaba. Jedaite por su parte tomo rumbo desconocido, nadie sabía adonde.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-_Serena, me escuchas, yo se que si. ¿Por qué no me hablas, amor?_- Darien tenía casi dos horas tratando de localizar a Serena y ya se estaba preocupando por ella. Después de la llamada a Rei y que contesto Serena, no había tenido ninguna comunicación con ella, estaba muy nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones, se frotaba los ojos y las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que parecía no dejarlo. Lo intento otra vez, total tal vez la mil doscientos cuarenta y algo ocasión en que conectaba con ella fuera la buena. –_Sere, por favor, no puedo soportar tenerte lejos, contesta. Sabes que te amo y si estas en algún problema puedo tratar de ayudar, lo que sea, sólo háblame._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¿Serena?- Rei abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro, ella estaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Rei se paro junto a ella y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro. –Te volvió a llamar, hace unos minutos. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Diablos Rei esto es difícil y yo… bueno yo… realmente no sé.- lagrimas se derramaban por su cara, tenia horas llorando y no paraba, el desconsuelo por no poder verlo, la angustia de saber que estaba a sólo un pensamiento y no poder conectar con el.

–¿Sabes el peligro que corre si lo sigo viendo? y sin embargo es todo lo que mi corazón, alma y cuerpo me piden, ¿qué puedo hacer Rei?

-Yo no lo sé, pero…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelinegra.- déjamelo a mi, no te preocupes más y te aviso cuando puedas llamarle, mejor aún, puedas traerlo.

-¿Qué estas pensando Rei?- con un pequeño giro, Serena volteo a ver a Rei.

-Olvídalo Sere, ya has hecho demasiado por mi, ahora creo que llego la hora de pagarte algo de lo que hiciste por mi.

Serena coloco su mano encima de la de Rei y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias, sea lo que tengas que hacer no te tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

-En seguida jefa- y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, le dirigió una mirada. –Sere, ¿cuánto más estaremos aquí?, pregunto porque…, bueno se que en estos momentos me necesitas aquí, bueno nos necesitan aquí, pero…, bueno tu sabes ¿no? Es sólo que no puedo vivir sin él.

-Ni me lo digas Rei, se como te sientes y se que para ti es más difícil, son más los días en los que has estado fuera de casa. Pero estarán bien. Y si todo sale bien en menos de una semana podremos regresar a casa.

-De acuerdo, te veo luego y procura descansar, no creo que quieras ver a Darien en semejantes fachas.- abrió la puerta y salio a cumplir la misión de traer a su hermano.

Serena se quedo sola y dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las aparto con la mano y respiro profundamente, descansar había dicho Rei, no tenía la intención de hacer eso, menos cando sabía que en poco tiempo Kenji la atacaría con todo, bueno al menos eso creía él. Aún le faltaba una pieza en el ajedrez y todavía no sabía cual era, pero debería ser una muy importante si su hermano Diamante ni siquiera sabia de quien se trataba. Alguien estaba detrás de un muy buen elaborado plan y no tenía idea de quién. Pero intentaría averiguarlo y la mejor pista que tenía era Shingo.

Tomo su celular y marco el número, mientras esperaba recordó cuando Shingo llego a su casa, con información de su padre y con datos de como podría detener todo, de eso hacía ya casi cinco años y jamás le pregunto como es que él sabía cosas que nadie más sabía. ¿Como interrogar a tu pequeño hermano, de cosas que no tenías ni idea de que existieran y mucho menos que tu padre fuera capaz de hacerlas?

_-¿Serena, estas bien, pasa algo?_

-Hola hermanito, pensé que querrías saber que todo va bien y yo… bueno yo…- con un suspiro termino la frase. –necesito respuestas.

_-Todavía no, princesa, aún no es el momento._

-¿Cuándo Shingo?, me lo prometiste y ya casi se cumplen cinco años, ¿cuánto más debo esperar para saber?

_-Ya falta menos hermanita, ten confianza y en el fondo de tu corazón sabes._

-Shingo, necesito algo en estos momentos, lo que sea, dame algo. Realmente lo necesito.

_-Kenji sabe que esta lista la demanda y en estos momentos es lo único que te puedo dar._

-Diablos Shingo, eso cualquiera lo sabría, ¿algo más?

_-Estoy con mamá, Sere cuídate, te llamo después.-_ La comunicación se corto, Serena sintió el enorme impulso de aventar el celular a la pared y todo lo que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Demonios Shingo, porque tienes que hacer lo mismo siempre, maldición.-  
Se recostó en la cama con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y las piernas colgando de uno de los lados de la cama. Y pensó en algo que todavía no cuadraba en su mente. Pensó en Rei y las conversación que tuvieron hace casi dos meses y las palabras que Serena le dijo a Rei, "Yo sabía la verdad. Sabía que estábamos aquí con un propósito y que nuestras vidas contaban para algo".

Y aún así el saberlo no significaba nada, por el momento. Serena necesitaba confiar en algo, sabía que confiaba en sus amigas, sus hermanos, aunque en estos momentos en uno más que en el otro pero en fin, y también tenía la certeza de confiar en Darien. El problema radicaba en que si ellos todavía confiaban en ella. Esa mañana, esa tarde, esa noche, en realidad todo el día, sería de mucha presión, se tomarían decisiones que podrían afectarlos a todos para el resto de sus vidas.

Ya había tomado el futuro de todos en sus manos, desde el momento que su pensamiento fue conciente de la decisión de vengarse de Kenji. Ahora era el momento de esperar a ver los resultados de esas acciones. Sólo pedía a Dios no haber cometido algún error.

Y de nuevo esa oleada de poder surgiendo en sus entrañas. Darien. Llamándola, necesitándola como ella lo necesitaba a él.

-Darien, no sufras por favor, dame tiempo.- Lo dijo en voz alta para tratar de que ella también lo creyera, esperando lo que se traía Rei entre manos, lo hiciera lo más rápido posible. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Papá, las cosas no van a cambiar mucho o nada si es eso posible, sólo te estoy pidiendo que le des unos días de descanso a Darien, creo que se los merece. Además con el contrato firmado, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo quedara listo en una semana para que la sociedad entre las empresas entre en funcionamiento.

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesito aquí a Darien para que ponga en funcionamiento todo y no quedemos con pendientes. Pero, ¿sé pude saber por que esa insistencia tuya en que Darien tenga vacaciones?_

-Como ya te dije, es algo que necesita él, además después voy a requerir su traslado a Irlanda…

_-¿Qué dices, cómo que su traslado?, pensé que tu trabajarías allá y el estaría aquí, Rei, sabes muy bien que yo me pienso retirar y no puedo dejar la empresa sola, Darien estará aquí y es mi última palabra._

-Papá será como te digo yo, no es que vayas a dejar la empresa sola, tenemos el personal suficiente y completamente capacitado para tomar las riendas de la empresa, es sólo que la situación va a cambiar bastante y no creo que Darien quiera quedarse aquí. Pero eso lo discutiremos después con calma y con Darien también. Ahora si no me dejas de otra como socia mayoritaria de Chiba Factory, doy mi consentimiento para que Darien se tome una semana y es todo. Adiós papá y salúdame a mamá.

Después de colgar el teléfono y del dolor de cabeza que sufrió, Rei sonrió satisfecha, una vida más feliz, bueno en este caso dos, pero ¿y ella?, ¿cuándo sería feliz?, ¿acaso ella no tendría el amor en su vida? Por lo pronto, tenia que hablar con Jedaite y Diamante, pero siendo honesta le costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de la reacción de Diamante a su gran secreto, ¿cómo lo tomaría?, ¿la perdonaría y olvidaría todo? o ¿la odiaría y jamás querría saber de ella?, esa y muchas más preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, lo que tendría que ser, sería, por el momento lo que le quedaba claro es que no podía ocultar más las cosas.

Se dirigió a ver a Serena, después de estos últimos días de verdad que estaba cansada y pensó que a fin de cuentas ella también necesitaba unas vacaciones.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Rei toco a la puerta de Serena. Esta despertó y recordó donde se encontraba, después del sueño que había tenido se desconcentro un poco, pero Rei insistía el llamado a la puerta. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con un "adelante" para Rei.

-Hola dormilona, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien Rei, después de un lindo despertar, cualquiera estaría bien.

-Bueno, bueno, no te quejes que a fin de cuentas te traigo una sorpresa.

Serena se dirigió al baño para acomodar un poco su aspecto. La verdad era que odiaba dormir en el día, pero considerando que la noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pues no era propio quejarse tanto y espero a que Rei le dijera que era esa sorpresa, pero como ella no continuo, le grito desde el baño.

-Bueno y ¿sé puede saber qué sorpresa es la que me tienes?

-Creo que la sorpresa vendría siendo yo.

Serena salio rápidamente del baño y lo vio, en medio de la habitación, se quedo completamente asombrada. Él estaba aquí. Corrió hacía donde estaba y lo abrazo.

-Amor eres tú, no puedo creer que Rei lo hiciera.

-Te extrañe, no tienes idea de cuanto te eché de menos.

-Y yo a ti Darien. Me alegra que estés aquí, pero…

-No, no, ningún pero. Serena me arriesgue mucho para traerte a Darien, así que olvídate de todo y todos y se feliz, ok. No te preocupes por lo demás que yo me hago cargo-. Rei se dirigía a la puerta cuando Serena la tomo del brazo.

-Rei gracias, eres la mejor amiga.

Rei sonrío y se despidió de ellos, dejándolos solos.

Cuando Rei se fue, Serena tomo entre sus manos las de Darien. Se le quedo viendo a los ojos y dio un gran suspiro. Darien no pudo evitarlo y le sonrío, como sólo el podía hacerlo, esa sonrisa que derretía todo a su paso.

-Dios, eres tan hermoso.

-No princesa, los hombres no son hermosos, esa… eres tú y a pesar del tiempo, eres aún más bella, si eso es posible.- Le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos. –Es increíble tenerte aquí conmigo. El día del accidente fue el peor de mi vida, pero gracias a Dios, hoy puedo tenerte entre mis brazos y olvidarnos que existe el mundo.

Se acerco lentamente a Serena, sus corazones se aceleraron a un ritmo desenfrenado. La noche anterior no seria nada a comparación de esta. Darien con su pulgar acaricio a Serena en la mejilla y con la otra mano, que bajaba hacia su cintura, la atrajo más hacía él. Serena estaba completamente perdida en el azul zafiro de sus ojos, los cuales la veían embelezados. Se acercaron más, sus alientos se entremezclaron la mirada de él iba de sus ojos a su boca y de regreso, como pidiendo permiso de saborear esa boca llena y aterciopelada. En el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, una llamada entro al celular de Serena. No le hubiera dado importancia, pero debido al tono que se escucho, bien sabía quien le llamaba. Y dejando a un lado a Darien, el cual estaba bastante confuso, se tiro sobre la cama para alcanzar el celular y contestar.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo estas?

_¿Cielo?_, ¿qué demonios significa eso?, _¿quién diablos es?_ y _¿por qué es más importante esa llamada que yo?_ Estas eran las preguntas que se hacía Darien. Que con el ceño fruncido se acerco a Serena, la cual todavía estaba acostada sobre la cama. Él subió a la cama y se recostó junto a ella, la cual siguió con la llamada y no le hizo mucho caso, algo que molesto a Darien. La tomo de la cintura y la volteo. Serena se sorprendió ante estas acciones. Y se dio cuenta que Darien en toda su imponente figura, estaba sobre ella y le estaba besando el cuello. Se le olvido todo, incluso la persona que estaba al otro lado de la llamada.

Darien continuo el asalto, con besos cada vez más apasionados y recorriendo el cuerpo de Serena con sus manos, desde el cabello hasta los pies, le quito la blusa y el se quito la camisa, trato de bajar un poco para poder quitarle los pantalones, pero se vio interrumpido por un grito proveniente del telefono, que Serena había dejado a un lado, ese grito lo congelo completamente.

-¡¡MAMÁ, ¿ESTAS AHÍ?, ¿MAMÁ?!!- Serena reacciono, tomo el celular y contesto.

-Si… aquí estoy… ¿qué pasa?- Vio a los ojos de Darien, el cual todavía estaba petrificado, y no supo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. No sabía si era sorpresa, rabia, miedo, furia, desconcierto o alguna sensación similar, pero lo que si quedo claro fue que lo que había empezado, no lo terminaría, su humor se había ido y supo que por lo menos hasta el otro lado del planeta. –Cielo, eh, mira, estoy algo ocupada, te llamo en un ratito, por favor. Te prometo de qué será antes de que te duermas. Te amo-.

Colgó y volvió su completa atención a Darien. Él había ido a sentarse a un sillón que se encontraba en el lado opuesto a la cama, con la camisa a punto de volvérsela a poner vio a Serena que se acercaba.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-. Dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Darien. Este se levanto y la encaro.

-¿Hablar?, ¿tú crees?, ¿qué… quién…?- Se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes. La verdad era que, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no era físico. Su corazón sólo esperaba la estocada final. -¿De quien es esa niña?-.

-Creo que comenzare por el principio y te contare todo, para que no haya duda, ¿si te parece?

Darien asintió, pero todavía no era capaz de procesar la información y pensaba que estaba en un sueño, esto no estaba pasando, ¿o si?

-Bien, después del accidente, Rei, junto con Phobos y Deimos, me llevaron fuera del país, yo estaba muy mal, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaría con mi vida, había perdido todo y a todos, pero principalmente te había perdido a ti-. Hizo una pausa, como si recordara exactamente ese momento. –Los chicos tenían una pequeña propiedad en las afueras de Dublín. Así que nos fuimos hacía allá. Al llegar me quede con ellos y Rei regreso. Ella no podía quedarse conmigo, sin embargo me prometió que me visitaría seguido.

-¿Alguno de ellos…?- Interrumpió Darien con el ceño fruncido y con las manos apretadas fuertemente. Pensando algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si fue real o no.

-No, ellos fueron muy amables conmigo, me trataban como si fuera su hermanita, o al menos eso fue lo que sentí. Como yo no podía salir, ellos se encargaron de todo lo que yo necesitara, fueron respetuosos y bueno, como te decía se encargaron de mi desde el momento en que salimos de Inglaterra.

Un día, creo habían pasado como cuatro semanas después del accidente, Rei llego con todo y maletas, me explico que no era bueno quedarse en Preston, no me lo quería decir, pero al final supe que nadie creía en ella, nadie creía que ella no fuera culpable en el accidente. Como sea, el hecho fue que, hable con ella y bueno conversamos cerca de unas dos horas, de todo y de nada a la vez, al final le platique que tenía un retraso en mi periodo, sabía que algo raro pasaba. Ella me pregunto si había estado contigo, bueno si habíamos hecho el amor, yo le confirme que si y pues ese día fuimos a comprar unas pruebas de embarazo. Hicimos todo el teatrito y pues dio positivo, por lo que Rei me dijo que necesitábamos estar 100% seguras, así que a la mañana siguiente fuimos al doctor .

Fue cuando el nos confirmo que si estaba embarazada. Otra cosa por la cual no podría salir y pues menos llamar a nadie, ya me había enterado de lo mis padres, lo de las chicas, lo que te paso a ti y lo de Rei y Di. En ese momento me deprimí mucho, no tenía cabeza para nada, a fin de cuentas mi vida no era para nada a lo que yo había deseado o planeado. De hecho, yo ya no tenía vida, estaba muerta para todos. Tenía que empezar de cero y la verdad, me costo un mundo sobreponerme y principalmente lo hice, porque ya no estaba sola, mi bebe, junto con los chicos y Rei, habíamos formado una nueva familia. Después de que nació Serenity, le pedí a Rei que no le dijera a nadie, obvio, todos sabían que había muerto, pero después de que las demás chicas estuvieron en problemas, pues le dije que no quería que nadie lo supiera, me porte muy egoísta, lo sé, pero era mi hija y tenía mucho miedo que Kenji viniera por ella.

-Serena esto que me dices, es… no sé como explicarlo, es… Dios… algo grande y… no puedo… es demasiado para mi-. Balbuceando, Darien trataba de entender lo que Serena le decía en esos momentos, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto, apenas comenzaba y para el sería difícil llegar a comprenderlo y sobre todo el tratar de entender a Serena. -¿Me dices que tengo una hija? y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto con más tristeza que rencor. –Dios Serena, realmente ya no te conozco la chica de la que me enamore…

Pero Serena lo interrumpió, se sentía dolida y algo decepcionada de su actitud, le dolía ver que estuviera con dudas hacia ella, el pensar que ella le fue infiel, le oprimía el corazón. Le dolía que no le creyera. Y se le escucho en la voz, una voz cargada de impotencia y rabia.

-La chica de la que te enamoraste murió hace cinco años Darien. Ahora soy una mujer. Y si no comprendes mi proceder en lo que hago y en lo que hice, no me interesa. ¿Sabes Darien?, el reencontrarte me hizo ver, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, te sigo amando, creo que nunca deje de hacerlo, pero tienes razón, cambie mucho y ya no pienso pedir una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, por que no tengo ese tiempo. Así que, aquí estoy, tengo una hija, es tuya. Tengo una venganza en proceso, por lo que, discúlpame si me pongo o si sueno prepotente. Sólo quiero saber si, ¿estas conmigo o no?

Darien se quedo completamente sorprendido, jamás imagino que su princesa tuviera esa clase de arrebato y mucho menos la manera en que ella se dirigió a él, nunca pensó realmente la clase de persona en la que se convertiría Serena. En el momento en el que supo que ella no estaba muerta, sólo imagino estar con ella como antes, y que todos esos años lejos no fueran otra cosa que un pequeño salto en su memoria. Pero ahora viéndola ahí parada, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un cobarde, principalmente por no apoyarla y recriminar algo que no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero…

-Serena tú eres mi vida y a pesar de los problemas que tengas, yo entiendo el que te sientas así, pero no voy a permitir que me des un ultimátum o me pongas entre la espada y la pared-. Se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. –Mírame Serena-. Ella lo volteo a ver y no supo como responder a esa mirada. –Yo te amo y amo cada parte tuya, eso significa que también amo a esa niña, que aunque no la conozco. sé que es maravillosa, porque tú eres maravillosa.

La beso y los dos se perdieron en ese beso, que poco a poco los fue llenando de pasión.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Rei se encontraba en la biblioteca, frente a ella las imágenes pasaban, sin prestar mucha atención a la pantalla de la computadora, suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo Rei?-. Se sobresalto un poco, pero se sobrepuso casi inmediatamente.

-Lita, no te escuche entrar.

-En realidad estaba abierto y tu muy despistada, ¿qué pasa Rei?, siento que estas bastante preocupada por algo, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-No Lita, gracias pero creo que nadie es capaz de hacerlo, es algo que tengo que resolver por mi misma. Sin embargo, creo que tú también necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad? y no me lo niegues-. Rei se había dado cuenta de la cara que traía Lita y por eso le indico con la mano para que sentara en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, luego se paro de la silla donde estaba y se fue a sentar a un lado de Lita.

-Bueno, tanto como negarlo no, pero… se trata de Andrew. ¡Oh Rei!, ¿qué pasara con él?- Lita realmente sonaba afligida, y su cara denotaba la angustia y tristeza que en esos días había estado ocultándoles a todos.

-Realmente no te lo puedo decir, porque no lo sé, pero deberías preguntarle a Jedaite, él debe estar más enterado de que es lo que les espera a Zafiro y a Andrew.

Se quedaron en silencio, las dos meditando en los sucesos por los que pasaban y la solución posible a la situación. Lita tenía muchas preguntas pendientes para hacerle, tanto a Serena como a Rei. Y como había visto a Darien ir a la habitación de Serena, pensó que Rei estaría más dispuesta a contestar y resolver sus dudas. Dudando como comenzar, dio un suspiro y trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-¿Rei?-. Esta se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Lita llamarla. Siguió llamándola un par de veces más. -¿Rei, me escuchas?

-Perdón, ¿me decías algo?

-Creo que no es un buen momento.

-No, lo lamento, es que estoy algo… bueno como sea, ¿qué necesitas o qué es lo que te preocupa Lita?

-Bueno, a decir verdad es algo sencillo, bueno eso creo yo, sólo que me preguntaba, bueno más bien quiero saber ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada acerca de Ari?

Rei la vio con una mirada llena de sorpresa y terror. Y al contestarle tartamudeo.

-¿Có… cómo… cómo… quién… quién lo sabe?

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Lita, no se que fue lo que les dijeron o quien haya sido el que les dijo algo, pero es algo de lo cual no quiero hablar.

-Calma Rei, perdón por meterme en algo personal, es sólo que escuche una conversación de Luna y hablaba con Ari, pero fue sin querer, te lo juro, yo no debí, pero me llamo la atención. Además pensé que ya no quedaba rencor entre nosotras, por eso me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿Preguntar por algo que no les concierne?

-Lo siento de verdad, yo se que no merecemos ninguna consideración de tu parte, después de todo lo que te hicimos y de cómo te tratamos, sin embargo te sigo queriendo como una hermana, lo que paso creo que nos duele a todas, pero en estos momentos me duele que no nos tengas confianza. Se que tardaras en confiarnos algo otra vez, pero te juro que no defraudare esa confianza Rei, y para que sepas sólo yo se de Ari.

Rei estaba realmente sorprendida y confusa, ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera algo que nadie, excepto Serena, sabía? y ¿cómo llegar a confiar en ella, después de todo el daño hecho?

-Lita espera-, dijo Rei, ya que Lita había decidido dejar la biblioteca. –me es complicado confiar en alguien que no sea Serena, creo que entiendes porque, pero no voy a negar que Ari es lo más importante para mi, quiero que respetes mi vida privada y tal vez algún día este lista para contarles todo. Por el momento te pido que no le comentes nada a nadie, por favor.

-De acuerdo, nadie lo sabrá, y Rei, te quiero-. Y salio de la habitación para buscar a Jedaite. Dejando a Rei aun más confundida.

Lo intentaría, intentaría no pensar en lo que se venía, pero era imposible, ahora más que nunca le urgía hablar con Jedaite. Y localizar a Diamante.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bien, como les decia en un principio una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, pero me fue imposible tener este capítulo listo. En un principio fue falta de inspiración, las musas no querían trabajar. Eso fue realmente horrible, ya que despues las ideas me veniana a la cabeza, pero era imposible pasarlas al papel, no sé si a alguién le a ocurrido, pero es feo eso de no poder plasmar tus pensamientos. O lo que es peor, no tener el tiempo para hacerlo.

Bueno aquí esta, espero y no se defrauden por lo corto que es, pero es exactamente lo que debe de ser este capítulo. Y si, hay mas secretos, que creéanme, poco a poco ya se resolveran.

Habran notado que les informe de que posiblemente términara el fic pronto, pues bien creo que por lo menos otros cinco o seis capítulos de más, tiene esta historia. Así que todavía le queda un poco más a esta historía, sin embargo quiero que me digan y me comenten si esto les parece buena idea o no, ya que para ser sinceros, uno se emociona con los rews que mandan, pero si no mandan rews, para mi significa que no les gusta la historia.

Bueno, depues del choro mareador (comprendan uno esta algo estresada por que no puedo salir de casa, ya saben, para evitar contagios, de influenza), paso a dar respuesta a sus rews.

Suyi: Gracias por el rew, espero que este te guste más. Besos.

Patty: Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aquí esta el chap, ojalá y te guste, tratare de no tardar más. Gracias, besos.

SereyDarien: Gracias por el rew. Y no, la persona con la que habla Shingo no es de los malos. Algose deja entrever en este chap. Y no digo más, jeje, pronto la duda quedara reauelta. Besos.

Susy: Bueno es casi lo mismo que me pregunto SereyDarien, espero que pronto la duda se esclaresca. Gracias por la aclaración y que bueno que te gusto, la verdad es que tuve ayuda en esa escena, así que las gracias a mi editora. Besos.

Kaoli: Bueno sabes que soy muy intrigante, no puedo evitarlo, me encanta ser así, jajaja. Amiga se que te sorprenderas por este chap, pero no podía aguantar más, perdón, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada, así que no te he podido localizar, además de que mi msg anda fallando y odio eso. Estoy incomunicada, pero no por eso te dejo de lado, todavía tenemos varios temas en el tintero, jeje.

No te creas, te quiero muchisimo, pero te extraño más. Que estes muy bien, besos y apapachos. No te pierdas tanto (no como yo, que de plano ni me encuentro a mi misma, jajaja).

Leonor: Al fin lo prometido es deuda y despues de mucho, mucho, pero muuucho tiempo aquí estoy, jajaja. En serio, perdón, sé que no lo tengo. Pero siendo honestos, yo si terminare el fic, a como de lugar.

Gracias por todos los bueno deseos, espero te haya gustado este chap y hay otro secreto de Rei y pronto se sabra, espero y el giro que le voy a dar a la historia de Rei te guste, a mi todavía no me convence el giro que le quiero dar, pero tal vez sea necesario. todo depende, tal vez despues te diga algun avance, jeje. Bueno cuidate mucho y me encantan tus fics, todos y cada uno de ellos. Gracias de nuevo y besos.

Isa: Gracias por el comen, y si, hay algunas cuestiones que poco a poco los voy resolviendo y otras dudas que surgen, pero todo al fin del fic se tendra cubierto, jeje. Que bueno que te gusto el reencuentro y el triangulo entre Di-Rei-Jed, ya casi se resuelve. Gracias de nuevo. Besos.

liebende Lesung: Bienvenida a la historia, me encanta que te haya gustado y sobre todo que me hayas dejado tus comentarios.

Demasiadas dudas las que tienes cielo, pero creéme que se solucionan, no te puedo adelantar mucho, pero te aseguro que con tus interrogantes, me has dado la oportunidad de tener temas para nuevos capítulos. Bueno Darien se quedo con un recuerdito que sólo él podía tener. jejeje.

El gusto es mio al tener a alguien como tu entre las filas de lectoras que les gusto el fic. Besos y nos leemos pronto.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rews, a los que me leyeron y no lo hicieron, y a pesar de que es la 1:33 am en México, y tengo que estar durmiendo desde hace rato, no aguante las ganas de subir este chap. Ojalá y les guste y dejen rews, porfis...

Gracias...

Lumar27.


End file.
